The Big and The Incredible
by Doctor Darth
Summary: The Big Hero 6 team enters the world of superheroing, and who should they meet but superheroes of an Incredible sort? Takes place shortly after the events of Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Special thanks to **Superfan44 for plot and idea consultancy.****

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 and its characters are co-owned by Disney and Marvel. The Incredibles and its characters are co-owned by Disney and Pixar.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

"_A massive cleanup continues today at the headquarters of Krei Tech Industries. Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking: Who are these heroes, and where are they now?"_

The man in the helicopter watched the late night news with great interest.

"_But," the anchorman continued. "The San Fransokyo Police Department has released an official statement in regards to the mysterious masked man. One of its representatives had this to say."_

The news cut to the SFPD conference room and showcased a policeman standing atop a pedestal, reading off his official statement in a rather unenthusiastic manner.

"_The SFPD is doing its best to look into the identities of these multicolored mysterious 'heroes', but we have indentified who the man in the Kabuki mask is. The perpetrator of the attack against Krei Tech is Professor Robert Callaghan of the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology-"_

News reporters at the scene gasped.

"_-and world-renowned scientist, pioneering and innovating the world of robotics and the creator of the so-called laws of robotics," continued the officer. "That is all we can we say for now until we can get further information from the culprit."_

The officer walked off amidst a cacophony of shouts and camera flashes before it cut back to the anchorman.

"_And that was Sergeant Gerson of the SFPD."_

The man noticed that the helicopter almost reached his destination and he grabbed the remote to quickly flip through some of the channels. No matter what news channel, it seemed that the headline was the same: that the once proud man of robotics has committed such a dastardly crime, and there were debates on what caused Callaghan to snap.

Deciding he would find out more about this later, he turned back to his original channel to find the news anchor joined by another man.

"_So these 'heroes' Duncan," said the anchorman. "What do you think of them?"_

"_Well Steve," said Duncan. "They certainly are a colorful bunch. But by the time people got to the scene of the crime, they were long gone. A few brave individuals have taken some cellphone videos and posted them on the Internet, but they are very sketchy. We have one here though that captured something interesting."_

_The man looked at the video and was stunned by what he saw._

"_Wait," laughed Steve the anchorman. "Isn't that-"_

"_Oh yes Steve that is indeed Krogar from those Kaiju movies 'The Kooky Krogar'. I bet its creator, SoSo Studios, is not going to be happy to see their iconic monster used in such a manner."_

"_Well apart from that, have you managed to find any more images of the other heroes? Eyewitness accounts say that there were actually five in total."_

"_Supposedly," added Duncan, "There are six, but it's hard to validate that right now. All the videos can't pinpoint what they look like except for Krogar, but there were some that said that three of them were decked out in green, yellow and pink. Their leader seemed to be this gigantic flying red and white man."_

"_Well, well," Steve laughed again. "That is something. What about the man in the mask, this…Mr. Kabuki as the SFPD sergeant called him?"_

"_Nothing is known about him apart from who he really is, but I've already given him a name that I hope will stick," smiled Duncan. "Yokai."_

"_Yokai?" asked Steve. He shook his head and turned back to the camera. "Well viewers, that's all the time we have for tonight. This has been Steven Rouleau, A113 News."_

The man shut off the TV just as the helicopter touched down on the landing pad. He sat up and stretched, his back and old injuries getting to him. He stepped out of the helicopter to behold a large mansion, and saw his butler approach him.

"Welcome back, Master Stan. How was your vacation on the island?"

"Great to see you too, Heathcliff," smiled Stan. "Vacation was alright, but it's nice to be back." He looked around. "Where's my son?"

"I believe is staring at the old family portrait, sir." Heathcliff gave Stan a look, and Stan recognized what it meant. He nodded and directed the butler to bring his remaining bags to his room. As he passed the garden, he noticed that one of the statues was destroyed, and there were destroyed tennis balls and scorch marks here and there.

_Looks like he was a lot busier than I realized…_mused Stan.

He got to the hallway and saw that the portrait was open. He hastened and beheld his son grabbing some of his hold superhero underwear.

"Fred," called Stan. His son turned around in surprise as he walked in.

"Son."

"Dad?" asked Fred. His son stared at Stan, disbelieving.

Stan grabbed some of the underwear and showed it to Fred, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I wear 'em front! I wear 'em back!"

"I go inside out…" Fred added, his smile growing wider. And soon father and son were reciting their underwear monologue in unison.

"Then I go front and back!"

"Dad!" cried Fred, embracing his dad. Stan embraced Fred back, and told him they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

The two were sitting in Fred's room as Stan took a look over Fred's costume.

"Krogar, huh?" asked Stan.

Fred grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know it violates copyright and all that stuff, but I just love that kaiju. Can't get enough of him."

Stan nodded and continued looking at the monster suit, examining its insides and seeing all of the technology.

Stan whistled. "This is very impressive tech, son. Did your friend Tadashi build this?"

He turned around to notice his son sitting on his couch, looking glum.

"How did you know about Tadashi?" asked Fred. "You were away on the island the whole time."

"I'm your father, Fred. Just because I'm away on the family island doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in your life."

"Plus," Stan added, smiling. "You must have already gotten a hint from my secret lair that I have my sources." Fred nodded half-heartedly, and went to grab one of the framed pictures from the shelf and stared sadly at it. Stan went up and looked at the picture.

There was Fred, smiling his Freddy smile, and next to him were all his friends, including a tall, well-built man, a grinning blonde-haired girl, and another dark-haired girl who seemed like she was hesitant to smile. At the center right next to Fred was a Japanese person wearing a baseball cap.

"Tadashi Hamada is dead, Dad."

Stan was stunned. "Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry to hear that." He patted his son's back.

"Yeah, it's been nearly a week since what happened at the school and what happened since then, but all of us, Go Go, Honey, Wasabi, we're all still are coping." Fred then looked emboldened and went over to the Krogar suit, patting it affectionately. "But at least we did something about it."

"Well, I've been dying to hear about what happened ever since I saw the news," said Stan. The two sat down and Stan asked Fred to tell his tale.

And so Fred told his father about what happened: meeting Tadashi's younger brother Hiro, Hiro's microbots, the fire that killed Tadashi and Professor Callaghan, Hiro's robot Baymax, Hiro's inventions that led to the creation of the Krogar suit and other tech, and the events that led to their climactic fight at Krei Tech Industries.

All the while, Stan listened, thinking hard. "It sounds like a really fascinating origin story Fred."

Fred grinned again. "Hiro just recently started attending SFIT, and Baymax has been rebuilt. We talked it over and said it would be nice if we can continue doing heroing around San Fran."

Stan nodded again, and just remembered something. He told Fred to wait, and Stan rushed back to his room to grab an old photo from his desk. He dusted it off a bit and hurried back. He collapsed onto Fred's couch and showed him the photo.

"Wow, dad!" exclaimed Fred.

"It sure is something isn't it?" asked Stan. He handed the picture over to Fred. "Listen Fred, if you and your friends are serious in becoming your own team, you are going to need help. As a retired superhero, I can offer that help."

He noticed Fred about to open his mouth and shout, but Stan shushed him. Stan grabbed him and Fred was stunned. He had never seen his father this serious before.

"This is a decision you can't take lightly, Fred. You of all people should know what kind of power superheroes have, and the responsibilities that come with it. Listen, talk this over with your friends again. If they all agree to this, you all come back here and show them the old lair."

Fred nodded and saluted. "I, Frederick Martin Lebur, shall not fail in this mission, sir!" Stan nodded in approval.

"Well Fred, it's getting late, best to call it a day. It's been a wonderful reunion, but I think we're all bushed. Goodnight son."

The two gave one last embrace, and Fred stared at the picture again of his father and his friends, all superheroes. One caught Fred's eye though; the hero in the picture looked pretty striking."

"Hey, dad!" called Fred again. "One last thing!" Stan returned and Fred showed him the photo.

"Who's this guy in the center?"

Stan stared, and gave a small smile.

"That," remarked Stan "is Mr. Incredible."

* * *

**Author's Note: This story idea has been in the works for a while, ever since Disney's BH6 was announced. After seeing Big Hero 6 and liking it, I feel there are certainly some interesting setups to be had to crossover Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles. Hope you all enjoy the start of my new story!**

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation

**Disclaimer: Disney, Marvel and Pixar own The Incredibles and Big Hero 6 along with its characters and its settings.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vacation**

In the city of Metroville, Illinois, Robert Parr sat down on his bed, exhausted by recent events. His wife, Helen, was also on the bed and on her knees, giving him a back massage.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Ooh…"

"Just relax Bob," soothed Helen. "It's been a while since you've had a good massage…"

Bob complied, and he took a deep breath. The "healing" touch of his wife took effect, and soon he was more loosened up and relaxed than he had been in ages. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Helen's hands were flattened for extra precision. He sighed with content.

Helen paused briefly to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Crazy three months it has been, huh?"

Bob voiced his agreement and mulled. It has been three months since their fight with the Omnidroid and its creator, the treacherous Syndrome. The intervening time certainly hasn't been easy; their home that they've finally moved and fully unpacked into was destroyed, along with most of their possessions. For a while, the Parr family was bombarded with press and reporters about the return of the Supers, and the lingering question on whether or not they were returning to active duty. Thanks in part to their government friend Rick Dicker, the family managed to get a new home with a good compensation for their heroics. But there was no stopping the press bombardment because of the family's occasional crime-stopping deeds during the past few months.

For Bob and Helen, this wasn't anything new. They've handled this sort of thing all the time during the Golden Age 15 years ago. But they worried about their two eldest children. They noticed that Violet started to break out of her shy shell (Helen even made mention at how Violet started dating one of her classmates), but even she was hesitant to speak or say anything in front of reporters, and often had to turn invisible to duck out an escape. Dash's overwhelming confidence also seemed to falter in front of reporters, and he had to speed away too. As a result, the two opted to take a break from heroics for a short while, if just to get their bearings.

Their youngest, Jack-Jack, was of course still a baby. He couldn't comprehend the color orange, let alone reporters.

Still though, it could have been much worse. The family managed to get themselves situated again fairly quickly, with Bob no longer shackled by a blue-collar job now that he and Helen took turns patrolling Metroville. Rick Dicker, as always, came through with negotiations to allow some fangled government compensation to allow a healthy amount of cash to flow in exchange for their continued heroics. Violet, as mentioned, started to becoming more outgoing and active, taking part in school activities. Finally, the two allowed Dash to participate in track and field these past three months, giving him an outlet for his energy. He no longer tormented his teacher, and started doing better in his classes.

And Jack-Jack was, of course, still a baby. Three months onward, he barely changed a little aside from his powers manifesting, which even the parents still needed to figure out.

"Way to end it though, huh?" asked Bob. "Three months of stopping petty crimes and helping out civilians, and then BAM, supervillain out of nowhere."

"Yeah…" Helen pondered. Her massage finished, the two climbed into bed and turned on the TV. They left it on mute though, since they were not finished talking.

"Do you think," asked a worried Helen, "That the emergence of that Underminer is a sign that the bigger baddies out there are coming back?"

"It's possible," Bob agreed. "What I don't get is why they never decided to do anything in the past 15 years."

Helen chimed in with a thought. "Perhaps it's because they knew that by staying underground, they knew the Supers would never return?"

"Could be…" replied Bob. "Bud-Syndrome," he corrected "managed to build up his plan in that intervening time. Who knows if there's others out there who aren't doing the same?"

Helen wrapped her arms around Bob. "I'm worried, honey." The couple looked at each other. "It's great that we're no longer ostracized by the world, but what if us returning means that our rogues will be back too?"

Bob didn't say anything, and just stared at the TV. He was still riding on that wave of optimism ever since that fateful message from Mirage started him down the path back to being Mr. Incredible, but Helen's words rang true. While it's true the National Supers Agency (NSA) was able to track down some of the villains the Supers stopped over the years, some were still at large. Bomb Voyage, for example, hadn't been seen since the incident in Municiberg. And who knows how many other supers may have escaped, or else risen, in their absence?

Helen then turned to grab a photograph on her night table and stared at it intently. Bob knew what was on her mind.

"You're worried about the kids too, huh?"

Helen nodded. "I'm their mother; it's a mom's very nature to be worried about their children. But of course Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack aren't normal kids. Sooner or later, they're going to have to be involved, and I don't blame Vi and Dash for wanting to stay out of it for now. They've got school, sports… heck, Vi's going through her own teenage problems."

Bob hugged Helen tightly and she relaxed a bit. Despite Helen's worried face, she did her best to maintain composure. Bob loved that about her; she was rarely weepy. He also shared Helen's sentiment. In the old days, the youngest Super Bob knew at the time was Helen. Teenage supers, let alone child supers, was almost unheard of. Of the knowledge Bob knew about their kin, their powers usually only manifested upon reaching adulthood. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were unique, and a possible sign that there may be changes for the Supers along the horizon.

Helen continued talking. Evidently, a lot was on her mind. "And what about everyone else? All of our old friends? They're gone too…"

Bob again thought back. Shortly after the Syndrome incident, the couple, Rick, and their family friend Lucius Best had a briefing with Mirage, who willingly turned herself in. Syndrome's former employee turned over everything about Operation Kronos, along with all the Supers who were killed because of it.

_Gazerbeam, Everseer, Blazestone, Downburst, Hypershock, Apogee, Stormicide, Gamma Jack…many others…all gone._

There were some that were still alive, like of course Frozone, Elastigirl, and Excelsior, but most of them were all dead. Bob remembered Lucius nearly freezing the table in anger, and Helen reduced to tears. When Bob first found out the information on Syndrome's computer, he was in dire straits and was in no position to mourn, but mourn he did during that briefing.

Returned to the present, Bob patted Helen on the shoulder and the two shared a kiss. "Whatever happens, honey," assured Bob. "Whatever happens, we're a family, and we'll always stick together no matter what."

Helen smiled, the couple's faces still inches from each other. "You got that right. We'll tackle all these problems when we get to them." The two sighed and, they turned the sound back onto the TV as Helen took out a magazine and Bob watched the local evening news.

Sure enough, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were on TV, being interviewed by reporters.

"Elastigirl…" wondered Helen. She put down her magazine. "I'm certainly no 'girl' anymore. I think I should change that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Helen laughed. "I'll get back to you on that."

The two went back to their routine, for a while, when Bob spoke up.

"Honey, you know what I think the family needs right now?"

"What, Bob?"

"We need to go on vacation."

Helen looked at Bob in surprise, but Bob wasn't perturbed.

"Think about it honey, we haven't gone on vacation in, well, forever."

"I don't know…"

"After all we've been through these 15 years, after all the moving, relocating, everything that happened in the past three months, wouldn't it be nice just to relax?"

"Bob, I don't think we should-"

"It would be great. We can actually have a normal family vacation, away from heroing for a while. We can just relax, go somewhere nice, see the sights, all that fun stuff."

Helen paused, and thought hard. "But Bob," she asked. "You were so eager to jump back into the superhero life. Why the change of heart now?"

Bob shrugged. "That was before everything happened. You know how much I hated that Insuricare job, chafing under it, and all the moving and relocating we had to do."

He took Helen's hands. "Helen, you said you wanted to try to live a normal life as much as possible? Well, now that we're in a better position to do so, and all of my issues cleared up, we can do that." Helen was still unsure, and Bob continued.

"Listen, we can just get away from all of this right now, all of our worries about what's to come in the future. Why not enjoy the period of peace we have right now and calm ourselves before we need to head back into the fray?"

Helen thought again. After a short period, she gave her answer. "Well, it certainly would be nice to go on a family vacation. And the school year just ended…"

"Exactly."

"But wait. What about Metroville?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Lucius can look after the city while we're away."

"Well," said Helen as she put down her magazine. "Alright then. Vacation it is!"

Bob grinned, and Helen gave a warm smile. The last time they were on vacation was on their honeymoon, and that was punctuated by the storm of the Superhero Registration Act. They were determined now to make the most out of this peacetime vacation.

"Only question now is-," began Bob.

"-where to go?" finished Helen.

As if in answer, the Metroville news just cut to commercial break, and the commercial on TV showcased a city located on the West Coast, far away from Metroville. The couple stared at the showcased city, trying to ignore the song playing over the ad (_Sounds like a song made by one of Violet's favorite bands? Fall Down Boy?_ Thought Bob_)_.

The ad finished and flashed the name of the city, and Helen asked "What about-?"

* * *

"San Fransokyo?" asked two young voices in unison.

"San Fransokyo." repeated Helen. Bob nodded, as everyone was gathered at the computer the following Saturday morning. Violet and Dash were surprised to find that, during breakfast, their parents spontaneously decided to take a vacation. The two kids noticed that their mom was feeding Jack-Jack with much greater gusto, and their dad even helped with cooking breakfast, so they deduced their parents must have talked about something the other night.

Still though, it was nice that they asked for their kids' opinion on the matter. Dash agreed right away, to the point that he was just about to run off immediately. Violet was a little more hesitant. Her date with Tony Rydinger the previous night went very well (Vi was just happy to be with him that she didn't care that the only movie available was the latest reboot of The Kooky Krogar), and it certainly was a good way to end the school year. She was saddened though when he said that he was off to a summer camp to be a camp counselor for the entire summer, but he promised to keep in touch.

After Violet agreed (And Jack-Jack voiced his opinion by drooling on his bib), the family gathered at the computer to look up San Fransokyo, California. Helen kept her eyes on the screen while her arms stretched here and there to get suitcases, clothes, and other necessities.

"Says here," chimed in Violet, sitting on the swivel chair while everyone else stood. "That San Fransokyo is a city that mixes and blends American and Japanese culture and architecture."

"It looks so advanced compared to Metroville," Dash wondered in amazement.

"It's technologically advanced," Violet continued reading off the tourism website, "yet it is also artistic. San Fransokyo is also a melting pot for other cultures besides Japanese and American, yet those two are the dominant ones."

"So when can we go dad? Huh?" asked Dash. Violet shook her head in amusement.

"Well," said Bob. "If we hurry and pack now, we could make it there before evening. Says there that San Fransokyo is at its best at night."

Dash pumped his fist in excitement and ran off immediately to pack. While Helen sighed and followed Dash to make sure he was doing it properly, Violet asked. "How long do we plan to stay in San Fransokyo dad?"

"Well Vi, your mom and I talked it over. We were thinking about maybe two weeks."

Violet nodded, and then Helen walked back in. "Vi, I'm going to start laying out stuff for you."

"But mom!" protested Violet. "I can pick out my own clothes!"

"And you can sort through them fully later, honey." Helen replied patiently. "I just need you to do a bit more research on San Fransokyo first, any specific places to see or go."

"I feel like I'm back in school," grumbled Violet, but she still set to work. Bob chuckled and patted her on the back.

By three in the afternoon, the family was on a private jet, piloted by Helen's old friend Snug. It took them longer than expected to get to the airport and on the jet due to a number of reasons. Some reasons were mundane, like Violet forgetting her diary and Helen triple-checking if the house was tidy. Other reasons were more difficult, like Lucius and Bob making arrangements with Rick Dicker over the protection of Metroville while they were away.

Soon they were in the air, and the parents and Jack-Jack were fast asleep. Dash just got out of the restroom and back to his seat while Violet stared out into the vast, partly-cloudy sky.

"Man, I can't wait, this is gonna be the best vacay ever" Dash grinned. Violet nodded, distracted.

"Least you can do is be excited, party pooper."

Violet scoffed. "Pardon me for thinking about our life situation while we're on vacation."

"Life situation?" asked Dash. His energy seemed to droop a bit as he sat straighter up.

"Yeah," Violet sighed, opening up her bag and pulling out her headphones. "I was just thinking, you know, after we quit the hero thing for a while."

"And?" asked Dash.

"Well, aren't you worried about what'll happen?"

"I dunno," Dash shrugged. "Yeah, I quit heroing because of nerves, but I at least had sports. What's your excuse?"

"I was just thinking, especially after that whole thing with that Mole Man dad and Mr. Best fought," said Violet. "You think there are more of those freaks out there?"

"Could be," said Dash. "If there are any more of those guys out there though, I'll make them eat my dust."

"It's just," sighed Violet. Dash looked at his older sister. "For the longest time I was so ready to be normal, live a normal life and hide my powers away. Then all the stuff that happened three months ago, everything since then, I just don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Dash offered. "No point in getting messed up over it now. We're on vacation for crying out loud!" Dash nearly shouted.

"Pipe down Dash," grunted Bob. Dash gave an apology and sat down, silent and slightly annoyed. Violet gave a small laugh, and listened to her music for the rest of the flight.

_Maybe Dash is right._ Violet thought. _Maybe I should just enjoy myself. Eh, we're superheroes. What could happen? _

As the plane reached every closer to its destination, the Parr family had no idea what things, _big_ things, were awaiting them in San Fransokyo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This day, a year ago, I began writing my first fanfic **_**"Tangled Adventures in Arendelle"**_**. While I couldn't release a new celebratory chapter in that story, I knew I could do something about this one in time for November 29. So, here you go.**

**And as I said in my latest chapter there, I would once again like to thank all the readers who have stuck by that story, all the reviews, favorites, subscriptions, and spreading across the Internet on sites like TV Tropes, Tumblr, 4chan, and Google search. Here's to another year of stories, especially now with this newest story, **_**"The Big and the Incredible"**_**, now underway.**

**_Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Cafe

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 is co-owned by Disney and Marvel, and The Incredibles is co-owned by Disney and Pixar.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Café**

"Hey! So how was school today, huh?"

"Whew…pretty tiring. They certainly don't let up with those remedial classes."

"Ooooh, my college man! Lemme whip you something up. Gang's over there if you're looking for them."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass!"

It was late afternoon at the Lucky Cat Café, and Aunt Cass was preparing for the evening and dinner rush. Hiro just got back from SFIT for his day of remedial classes to catch up after previous events. As he slumped into his chair, exhausted, he took a look at the table and noticed something.

"Where's Honey Lemon?" he asked.

Go Go took a look up from her motorcycle magazine and shrugged. "She's in the kitchens helping out Cass."

"Weird…" Hiro pondered. "She never needed help before."

"Yeah," nodded Wasabi, finishing his (organized) snack on his plate. "But ever since Fred came up with that idea of Baymax and Mochi being the café's mascots, the Lucky Cat's been seeing more and more customers."

"And yet," noted Fred. "Cass still won't take my idea of my new hot menu item. It's gonna be a bestseller."

Go Go sighed and knocked Fred over the head. "The Invisible Sandwich isn't going to be a bestseller, genius."

"Is too!" Fred insisted. Go Go ignored him and turned the magazine sideways, examining whatever motorbike was being showcased. Fred shrugged, smiled and went back to his comic book.

"Is Baymax done being charged by the way?" asked Wasabi.

"Yep, and Aunt Cass couldn't be happier with Baymax. She just positively adores him."

In the intervening week between the events at Krei Tech and that evening, Hiro managed to rebuild Baymax using Tadashi's old nursing chip. Shortly thereafter Hiro properly introduced Baymax to Aunt Cass, who seemed hesitant at the presence of the big balloon robot. One short showcase of Tadashi's video later, there were tears, hugs, and laughs abound from Hiro, Aunt Cass and Baymax. From then on, Aunt Cass accepted Baymax as if he were a member of the family.

"Hi Hiro!" exclaimed Honey Lemon, smiles and sunshine as usual behind a Lucky Cat apron and holding a tray of Hiro's snack. "Hope you enjoy my brownies."

"Thanks Honey," Hiro grinned. Aunt Cass walked up to them and looked at Honey.

"Alright Honey, thanks for the help back there. I can take over for the evening, you guys can catch up with whatever you need to do." Honey nodded and took off the apron.

"Oh, and Hiro?"

"Gotcha Aunt Cass." Hiro whipped out a small device and pressed a button.

Everyone waited, and soon enough, there he was, slowly waddling down the stairs as fast as his balloon feet would allow.

"You really oughta make him faster Hiro," put in Go Go.

"You ever tried to program functional legs?" asked Hiro. "It's not that easy."

Baymax finally descended and walked up to the group.

"Hello," said Baymax, waving his hand.

"Hey, Baymax," nodded Hiro. He got up and the two did a quick fist bump.

"Batalatala."

"Yeah…we need to work on that," Hiro laughed. "Alright Aunt Cass, he's all yours."

Aunt Cass smiled, and she dragged Baymax to the front of the store where passers-by can see him. She also darted back to the counter and took out an easel with a chalk drawing of Baymax advertising coffee and set it up outside.

The group laughed a bit and sat down. Hiro took a bite out of one of the brownies.

"Mmm, Honey, these are great," Hiro complemented.

"Thanks!" Honey grinned. "Cass apparently watched me when I was in _The Nation's Got Flavor_ and asked if we could make a deal. I told her she can have them for free since I got other things to do now that school's over."

"Your online boutique?" asked Wasabi.

"Yep, now I can design new stuff. What about you, Wasabi?"

Wasabi took one final bite out of his Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich (with no crust per usual), and carefully wiped his mouth with a napkin before continuing. "I was thinking of continuing my Tai Chi classes, I always need to perfect my form." He breathed in and breathed out before Go Go interrupted him.

"More improvement? You seem fine to me."

"I can never be too sure," Wasabi pointed out. "Besides, after what we've been through, I think I need to branch out and get better."

Go Go finally closed her magazine and popped her gum, grinning. "That's what I'm talking about. I sure could use a sparring partner."

Wasabi suddenly felt nervous. "You're uh…not thinking of going back to kickboxing are you?"

Go Go shrugged. "Maybe. Either that or getting back to racing."

Hiro was chowing down on his brownies the whole time while he was listening to his friends' summer plans, but he noticed that Fred was buried in his comic the whole time.

"So, uh, Fred, what about you?" asked Hiro. Everyone stopped to look at the rich nerd. He didn't comprehend what they were saying until Go Go got up, blew a particularly big bubble close to Fred's ear, and popped it loudly.

Fred yelped and slipped out of his seat. Go Go dragged him back into it before repeating. "Hiro just asked what you were going to do, rich boy."

"Oh!" comprehended Fred. "Well, I dunno…"

"You can always study with me?" offered Hiro. Fred shook his head.

"Naw, you know I'm not enrolled in the classes anyway. Plus I'm not due to redo the mascot gig until enrollment for next school year."

"Doing more of your charity work?" asked Wasabi.

"No, but-"

"Working in the SFIT offices auditing stuff?" guessed Honey.

"No, but-"

"Get on with it!" demanded Go Go.

"I was thinking of being a superhero."

Everyone at the table stared. Hiro's half-eaten brownie fell back onto the plate and was dimly aware of the café starting to get a little crowded from the dinner rush. The sun had set outside and in the distance the San Fransokyo skyline lit up. Some people, including a few couples and at least one family, came into the café. All visitors were greeted by Baymax, who simply said "Hello," like a broken record.

Wasabi cleared his throat and looked seriously at Fred. "We've been over this already-"

"We still have our suits," Fred pointed out.

"I don't know Fred," Honey replied, hesitant. "It's great that we were able to stop Callaghan with what happened at the Krei Tech-"

"Keep your voice down," Go Go pointed out. A man from a nearby table glanced over, Fred took a look over, glanced intently for a few seconds at the man, and the group went back to their discussion and huddled around closer.

"But we don't know the first thing about being superheroes." Honey continued.

"We can at least give it a try," Fred offered. He looked around for support. Honey and Wasabi glanced at each other, while Go Go's arms were crossed as she was in deep thought. Hiro mulled it over.

Aunt Cass was suddenly at their table, and she was looking a little bit flustered. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your little powwow, but Honey, you think you can help me out here?"

"Oh!" gasped Honey, immediately grabbing her apron. "Sure, no problem." As Honey got up, Fred quickly whispered. "Think it over, will you?" Honey shrugged, still uncertain, and followed Aunt Cass.

As soon as the two women left, Fred went back to the discussion at hand. "Look, I'm going to use my Krogar suit and try to do heroing no matter what, but it would be much easier if I had some help. What do you think?"

Hiro continued thinking. It would be a lot of work. Nearly everyone's suits still needed to be repaired and have work done to them, Honey would need a whole new purse, not to mention Baymax would need a whole new set of armor. He would also need to find a way to tell Aunt Cass that she can't always use Baymax for café work if they were going to do heroing at such a short notice.

_Tadashi, what should I do?_

There was a long silence while everyone left the question hanging and went back to their things while waiting for Honey to finish helping Aunt Cass. As the night wore on by 8:30pm, the restaurant was just starting to empty a bit save for a few people and a family, before Honey finally got back.

"You about finished?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, Cass said I could be done for the night, she said she can handle the rest of the night herself."

"Good," said Fred, putting down the comic. Everyone at the table groaned and put down their things too, awaiting Fred to continue the discussion.

Just before Fred could start, there was a loud explosion outside.

* * *

From inside their taxi, the Parrs looked around in awe.

After they landed at the San Fransokyo International Airport, they hailed a cab to take them to a hotel. They crossed the Kogane Gate Bridge, which Violet noted from her research to be a shining example of Eastern and Western blended architecture, and into the heart of their destination. All around them there we buildings of varying sizes, dotted with signs in both English and Japanese.

Advertisements were also on various screens on various topics, from a technological school, to Dash's favorite vintage videogame, Fix-It Felix. There were blimps flying high in the air, fast subway trains dotting in, around and underground, and trolleys ascending and descending some of the hills.

"Awesome choice, mom and dad." Dash complimented, soaking it all in. The two parents grinned at each other; this sure was going to be a fun vacation. Violet was going through some of the pamphlets they picked up from the airport.

"Says here that some recommended tourist attractions are the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and the main headquarters of some company called Krei Tech."

"You're gonna have to scratch Krei Tech off the list, I'm afraid," said the driver.

"What do you mean?" asked Bob.

"Their building is being reconstructed right now. 'While back there was some incident that destroyed it."

"Oh," frowned Violet. "OK then."

After weaving through some traffic, they stopped at their hotel and settled in. Thanks to their sizable money from the payroll, they rented a rather nice hotel room, just borderlining luxury but not to the point of excess. After Helen insisted that they fully unpack everything ("We're here for two weeks, we might as well make ourselves home."), they were taking a small walk around their area. The hotel was situated closer to the residential area, where nature was still present, but still close enough to the city where they can see the skyline. It was late afternoon-early evening, so they could see the sunset illuminating the bridge and the skyline.

Jack-Jack started to cry, and Helen whipped out a bottle. "Aw," she cooed. "Who's a hungwy wittle baby? Who's hungwy?"

"Mom…" sighed Dash. "You're making faces again."

"No I'm not…" she insisted, making faces again.

"You know, I think we're all hungry." Bob pointed out. "Almost time for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Violet. "Where do we go?"

The family looked around. In answer, Violet whipped out the pamphlet and scanned it quickly. "There's way too many choices, Dad."

"Hmm…" Helen began. Suddenly, Jack-Jack made a bunch of baby noises and stretched his tiny arms out towards something. The family turned to see a modest-looking café built into a house along a hillside corner. Atop the roof entrance was a white Maneki Neko, one of those white arm-waving lucky cats.

"Jack-Jack seems to want to go there," noted Bob.

Violet looked at the pamphlet. "It's not listed among San Fransokyo's most popular restaurants, but it says here it's called the Lucky Cat Café."

Jack-Jack fidgeted in Helen's arms again. Helen made some shushing noises before saying "Alright, let's go there then."

The family walked closer when they beheld an odd sight.

"I think that's the reason why Jack-Jack wanted to come here." Dash pointed out. The family stared. In front of them, close to the entrance of the restaurant greeting people, was a large white thing that can best be described as a man in a balloon costume, with a balloon head and two large fat arms. Jack-Jack stretched his arms out towards the balloon man.

As they got closer, the balloon man spoke.

"Hello," said the balloon man, waving. The voice emanating from it certainly didn't sound human.

"Uh," stammered Bob. "Hello." Jack-Jack made some more baby sounds and, hesitant, Helen lifted him closer towards the balloon man. Jack-Jack immediately hugged the balloon man.

The balloon man shined some blue lights onto Jack-Jack, and Helen gasped, lifting Jack-Jack away.

"Your baby boy is very healthy," complimented the balloon man. It handed Helen something.

"Have a lollipop."

Helen, wide-eyed, took it. The family stared at each other, stunned at the presence of a robot at a café. As they walked into the café, the robot simply said "Goodbye," and went back to greeting passers-by.

They took a seat and saw a nice, homely setup with plenty of people, including couples and groups of young people sitting together at separate tables.

A woman walked up to their table with a small stack of menus. "Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café, I'm the propri-". She paused, and stared at Helen, who was bottle-feeding Jack-Jack again.

"Helen?" gasped the woman. "Helen Truax?"

Helen and Bob looked at each other while the kids looked on. "Do I know you?" asked Helen.

"Yes!" said the woman. "Well, no, I suppose. We were in the same college class, but hung around with different friends."

"College?"

Helen thought a bit, and something went off in her brain. "Wait, I think I do remember you." The woman nodded in anticipation.

"Cass…Hamada, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the woman.

"Oh," Helen remembered. "You were the girl who used to come late to classes frequently and skive off homework."

Cass gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, yeah…I just wanted to go through college and everything, not calling attention to myself. But, I definitely remember you. You were always getting top grades."

"Anyway, it's nice to see you again," smiled Helen, shaking Cass's hand. "It's Helen Parr by the way."

"I can see that," noted Cass, glancing at the family.

"This is my husband Robert, and my children Violet, Dashiell, and Jack-Jack."

Cass greeted all of them, and tickled Jack-Jack on the stomach. When she got to Violet, she asked "How old are you, young lady?"

"I'm 14," Violet replied.

"Oh?" asked Cass, piqued. "You should meet my nephew, Hiro. He's at that nearby table." Cass pointed to a small table to the boy with jet black hair talking to his friends. Cass then took a sweeping glance at the whole restaurant. "Excuse me, Helen. I got work to do. Please, take a menu, I'll be right back. Nice to see you again!"

She left the Parrs, and the family grabbed the menus on the table.

"Old college buddy of yours, huh?" inquired Bob.

"Yeah," frowned Helen. "Less of a buddy and more an acquaintance. Like she said, we were in the same business course but we were hung out with different friends and sororities." She mused. "Bit of a wild girl if I remember correctly, but she knew how to cook."

"Makes sense that she'd open up a cafe." agreed Dash. They buried themselves in their menus. Bob was looking at a page showcasing cakes when he distinctly heard something that sounded like "happened at Krei Tech".

He turned from the menu and glanced towards the source and saw it came from Hiro's table. Bob locked gazes with a lanky young man with light brown hair. Bob couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something...unsettling...about the way the young man was staring at him. After a few seconds, the man looked away.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Violet. Helen looked at Hiro's table as well and back to Bob.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just coulda sworn I heard something. Wasn't anything important."

With that, the family went back to discussing their orders. After a short while though Cass didn't return, and Helen was just about to ask Dash to fetch her when another woman came up, one who was very tall (elevated by high heels), pink-spectacled, wearing an apron, and had a bright, wide smile.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "My name's Honey Lemon, just call me Honey. I'll be taking your orders for tonight, what would you like?"

The family gave their orders and Honey, in a sing-song voice, said they'll be there. Soon enough, the orders came, and they enjoyed it, with Helen complimenting Cass behind the counter. Cass, in return, gave a thumbs up.

By 8:30 the restaurant had nearly cleared out save for a few stragglers. The family saw Cass talking with Honey, and the taller woman went back to Hiro's table while Cass went to theirs to clear it up.

"Glad you enjoyed the food," smiled Cass. "And just for that, it's on the house." Helen and Bob protested, but Cass waved dismissively. "No, I insist. Plus it's the least I can do for an old schoolmate."

Helen smiled, abashed. "Thanks Cass. Looks like our stay here is off to a good start."

"Oh? You don't live in San Fran?"

"No," replied Bob. "We're from Illinois, we're here for a vacation."

"Is that so?" pondered Cass. "Well if you'll be here for a while, I think I can be a tour guide of sorts. I can even ask Hiro-"

But Cass's words were interrupted by a loud explosion outside.

* * *

Everyone at the table stood up in alarm. "What was that?!" asked Wasabi.

As if in answer, Aunt Cass grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. A female reporter, from one of those lifestyle street interview shows, was on the scene, but Hiro paid it no mind. He rushed outside to Baymax.

"Hello Hiro. Your state of mind seems to be in a panic."

"You got that right," said Hiro shortly. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I am doing a wider scan of the city right now."

"OK, what did you pick up?"

"Goodbye," said Baymax. Hiro looked around on confusion as he briefly saw a group of customers run out of the cafe.

"No time for that now, Baymax!" Hiro ordered. "What did you pick up?"

"My sensors show that the San Fransokyo Ginko Bank, near the heart of the city, is on fire. There are traces of dynamite, which indicates that it was robbed. I am also tracking a very fast getaway car rushing away from the scene." The rest of the gang filed outside the cafe as Baymax continued "The fire is also spreading to a number of nearby buildings, with are occupied by some people."

"TV said the same thing!" added Honey. "Firefighters are rushing to the scene, but the fire is spreading."

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Fred made a decision.

"Go Go. How fast can you get me back to my place?"

Go Go grinned and grabbed her parked maglev bike. "Fast enough." Honey nodded grimly, and Wasabi sighed and nodded too.

Hiro frowned, deep in concentration. "OK, Go Go take Fred back and both of you suit up. Wasabi, take Honey and you suit up as well. Baymax, send the coordinates to their helmets. We'll all meet up at the bank." Everyone gave their word, with Go Go putting on her helmet and speeding away, Fred latching onto her. Honey and Wasabi piled into Wasabi's van ("Please let there be no red lights..." he muttered) and drove off too.

For his part, Hiro immediately rushed towards the garage, dragging Baymax.

"Hiro, where are you going?" demanded Aunt Cass.

"Garage! I need to work on homework, I might take all night!"

"Oh, OK! Stay safe, and when you finish, you have the house key!"

Soon enough, Hiro was suited up while Baymax looked on.

"Hiro, I'm afraid that without my armor my karate skills won't be of use in this situation."

"Don't worry bud, we'll think of something", assured Hiro. He finally got his purple helmet on and switched on the communicator. Everyone else's communcations channels were open, and the HUD on Hiro's helmet showed the location Baymax provided. With that, Hiro dragged Baymax with him as he headed to the source of the trouble.

At the scene, Go Go was already there and suited up in her yellow outfit by the time Hiro and Baymax arrived. Go Go looked on in shock, and Hiro immediately understood. The bank was completely engulfed in flame, and the surrounding buildings were quickly catching fire too. All around, people were screaming, reporters were chattering away to cameras, and police/firetruck sirens were blaring and noisy.

"We can't just stand here!" demanded Go Go. "We need to do something!" As if on cue, Fred super-jumped in, clad in his blue monster suit, while Wasabi and Honey ran in, with Wasabi's van parked a few blocks away. Wasabi was clad in green and looking around nervously, while Honey was decked out in pink. In her hands were several gooey blobs, and Hiro surmised that Honey must've had some leftovers since the fight at Krei Tech.

The gang looked at Hiro, and he cleared his throat nervously. "OK, Baymax, what's the situation?"

"Scanning. The fire is quickly enveloping the entire block. Some of the buildings further long have been evacuated already, but there are still people trapped inside the buildings in the immediate vicinity."

"And the robbers?" asked Hiro.

"It appears the driver of the getaway car is very skilled. He, or she, is managing to evade the chasing police cars."

"Thanks Baymax," said Hiro. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Uh, Hiro?" butt in Fred. Everyone looked at him, for Fred suddenly popped open the middle eye of his costume so that his face was sticking out. He pointed his costumed hand behind Hiro, and the six heroes looked around.

* * *

Helen and Bob immediately stood up, while Dash and Violet looked around in confusion and surprise.

"What was that?!" asked a big dark-skinned man from another table. Bob saw Cass grab a remote from behind the counter, and she turned on the TV.

"There's a fire at the San Fransokyo Ginko Bank!" shouted the female reporter. "Eyewitnesses saw some robbers make a getaway, and the fire is quickly spreading to the other buildings here on Odori Avenue-"

"Cass," said Helen. The cafe owner looked around in alarm. "Sorry, we have to catch up another time. We need to get back to our hotel, it's not safe right now."

"I understand," nodded Cass. "See you next time!"

The family ran out, barely acknowledging the balloon man robot thing giving them a farewell. They ran a short distance away to an empty alley. When Dash quickly checked that the coast was clear, the family whipped out domino masks and opened their shirts, revealing their red and black super suits with an "i" on their chests. Helen and Bob insisted earlier, after they unpack, that everyone don their super suits under their normal clothing just in case. Even though Violet and Dash stopped heroing, they understood that there could be an emergency and complied with their parents wishes.

Helen just finished changing Jack-Jack and she muttered "So much for our vacation being off to a good start." Bob gave a brief humorless chuckle. Soon, they were outside in the streets. They ignored the gasps of San Fransokyans as they looked on at the presence of Mr. Incredible and other superheroes being in their city.

"I can see the fire from here." pointed Dash. "I'm heading there now!"

"No!" said Bob sharply. "This is a new city and we don't fully know our way around. We need to stick together and we're going to have to do this the long way first." The kids followed Bob and Helen, and they reached the nearest cab.

By sheer coincidence, it happened to be the same cab driver from earlier.

"Holy guacamole!" exclaimed the driver. "It's Mr. Incredible! In my cab! Wait till the guys hear about this!"

"Indeed," said Helen shortly. "Do you want to help us? We're in a rush, in case you didn't know."

"Oh, of course!" said the driver. The family piled in and the driver said "Hang onto your masks, heroes! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Driving as fast as he could, the cab driver sped off towards Odori Avenue, narrowly avoiding a few trolleys, barely safely descending the hills. Violet tried her hardest not to scream, and Helen soothed Jack-Jack, who started crying. Soon, the cab reached a safe distance before being blocked by police cars and onlookers.

The family clambered out of the cab, while Bob expressed his thanks to the driver. The driver said in admiration it was an honor, before he was immediately taken aside by police for reckless driving. Paying him no mind, the family eased their way through to the scene of the crime. Bob explained to the San Fransokyo policemen present who he was, and they let him and the family through.

Bob took a glance at the chaos unfolding, and talked it over with Helen and the kids.

"OK, so we've got two issues: the fire and the getaway robbers. Dash, that's right up your alley. Honey, you can stretch up and help fireman evacuate people through the windows."

"I can also take care of Jack-Jack that way." Helen agreed. Dash gave a single nod.

"Violet, you and I can head inside the buildings and get stragglers out to safety. Your forcefield can protect us from the fire and smoke. If you forcefield before we can come in, we can get a good amount of oxygen into it to help breathing." Violet looked worried, but she gave a determined nod too.

Bob gave one final look around, seeing some of the people present looking at them with wonder, trepidation, hesitation, and confusion. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Hey, what are all of you still doing here?" Bob saw a bunch of nearby stragglers too close to the danger zone, and he ran towards them, with the family in tow.

"This is no place for-" he began. But then he paused, and looked at the stragglers in surprise. He then looked at the family, who was equally stunned by what they saw. The five heroes, one family, stared.

There were six stragglers, a multicolored bunch in purple, white, pink, green, yellow and blue. All of them were of multiple shapes and sizes, with one of them even looking like a three-eyed movie monster. The purple one looked to be the youngest, while four of them appeared to be much older. They were wearing super suits, but they were less "suits" and more armor in design.

To complete this surreal sight, the white-colored one was none other than the balloon man robot thing from the cafe. The two groups walked up to each other, and there was a head sticking out of the middle eye of the three-eyed monster. Bob recognized the face that was sticking out of it immediately.

...

"I think this suddenly might be easy after all..." Fred gasped.

* * *

**Author's Note: Due to, ahem, other story commitments, the next chapter for this story won't be released until sometime in January. But I hope this one will tide you over in the meantime!**

**Next chapter: Our eleven heroes are together at last! Will they overcome this calamity that has been set before them? How will they work together to save the day? Tune in next time, same fanfiction story, same fanfiction website!**

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sequel

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 is the property of Disney and Marvel. The Incredibles is the property of Disney and Pixar.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sequel**

Poking his head out of his suit, Fred gaped in wonder. He couldn't believe it.

"Who are they?" asked Hiro in amazement. The gang stared at where Fred was pointing, and even Fred had a hard time believing who was in front him. The uniform was different, the man that was in said uniform looked older and chunkier, but there was no denying who it was. The fact that Fred even saw the man out of uniform at the café a short time ago further confirmed his suspicions.

"Spit it out, Fred!" Go Go demanded, face narrowed in suspicion. "Who are they?" She had one of her maglev discs ready for deployment, but Fred quickly forced her arm down, beside himself in excitement.

"That's Mr. Incredible!" he exclaimed. "He's a legit superhero!" Mr. Incredible looked at the others gathered around his side in confusion, and Fred paused. The other folks that were with him certainly didn't look like the others in the photograph his dad showed him. In fact upon closer inspection, the other four standing to Mr. Incredible's left and right wore the same uniforms. Fred also saw that two of these other heroes were _children_, almost as old as, and younger, than Hiro, and the woman was also holding a _toddler_, also in the same uniform.

Fred had certainly read comic book superheroes that happened to be families, but he had a hard time believing that there was one in front of him, let alone an actual costumed superhero. He was about to open his mouth when the eleven jumped at the sound of the gathered crowd screaming in fright. They all turned in time to see that part of the front side of the building they were standing in front of had fallen off and was about to crush them to death.

"LOOK OUT!" Mr. Incredible yelled. Quick as a flash, he stepped in front of everybody and raised his arms. Effortlessly, he caught the falling debris, and was just about to toss it aside when his head stopped short of a green plasma blade that stabbed the center of the debris. The debris was immediately was sliced in half.

Wasabi withdrew the blade, looking as if he were about to hyperventilate. "I gotta sit down…" he muttered. Honey Lemon caught him before he fell and told him to breathe and calm himself. Mr. Incredible tossed away the debris and gaped at them even further, and his family's mouths were similarly hanging open.

* * *

Helen stared as the green-armored man collapsed, with some of his friends trying to calm him down.

"Mom, who are these guys?" asked Dash. "Are they supers too?"

Helen shook her head, just as confused as her son. They certainly looked like supers, but the outfits they wore were totally different than what she was used to. During the old days, it was very common for her and other supers to wear spandex suits or other similarly tight clothing. This armored look some of them were wearing was something never seen before. Then there was the lanky man whose face was sticking out of a suit that came straight out of a monster movie. And why was the balloon man robot from the café even here? The one in the purple armor looked like a kid, and Helen surmised that he looked around Violet's age.

Suddenly, a fireman ran up to all of them, looking panicked.

"Excuse me," he demanded. "Superheroes? We sure could some help here!"

Bob apologized, telling the fireman they would be ready in five minutes, and immediately ordered the family to move back to the side to huddle around, the armored six looking in confusion.

"Did you see that green guy, Dad?" asked Violet in amazement. "He had a plasma blade attached to his wrist and cut that debris like nothing."

Bob nodded vigorously. "That green guy could have plasma powers. But what about the others? What do they do?"

"Maybe we should ask them?" Dash suggested. Helen nodded, saying "We better hurry. Things are getting out of control here."

"Alright," agreed Bob. Turning to the armored supers, he ordered them to come, and they immediately rushed to the family's side.

"OK," started Bob. "Here's the situation-"

The young, purple kid however interrupted. "We already know the situation, sir." He pointed to the balloon man robot, who gave a simple wave. "My robot here already scanned the city and we found out about the fire and robbery before we got here."

"_Your _robot?" asked Helen, surprised. "I thought that robot belonged to-" she paused, and shook her head. "Never mind. Anyway, have you got a plan of what to do?"

"To be honest," said the armored pink woman, looking worried. "We're not really sure of what to do."

"What?" demanded Bob. "How long have you supers been in active duty? What kind of powers do you have?"

"Supers? Powers?" asked the green armored man. The armored five looked at each other in confusion."

"Yes!" said Bob impatiently. "Like your plasma blades! That's your power isn't it?"

The yellow armored woman was frowning. "We don't have any powers," she said shortly.

"No powers?" gasped Helen. Before any of them continued their conversation, there was a blood curdling scream coming from one of the buildings on fire.

"We don't have time for this!" Bob shouted. The armored five jumped in surprise. "You five, quickly, what can you do?"

The armored five glanced at each other and nodded.

"I can go really fast with my maglev disks and use them as weapons," stated the yellow armored woman. "I think I can catch up to those getaway thieves." Dash raised his eyebrows with great interest.

"My plasma blades can cut through anything and I know some martial arts," said the green armored man nervously.

"I'm a chemist," said the pink armored woman showing them some strange blobs in her hands. "I created these chem-balls to be utilized in any given situation, depending on the formula."

"My suit can resist and breathe fire!" exclaimed the guy in the blue monster suit. "It can also jump really high into the air, and may I just say Mr. Incredible that it's an honor to finally meet-"

The yellow armored woman immediately slammed the faceplate of the monster suit shut. "Now's not the time!" she hissed.

"Sorry," said the guy.

Bob and Helen nodded and turned back to converse with each other, while Violet took over and talked to the younger, purple armored boy. "And you?" she asked. "What can you do in that armor?"

"Um, well, actually," said the boy. "My armor doesn't really have any specific crime-fighting skills."

"Oh."

"But," grinned the boy. "I was the one who made my friend's suits." Violet's eyes widened.

"Really? That's incredible! You must be a genius." The boy grinned meekly, and Violet didn't notice that the boy was faintly blushing.

"What, what is it?" asked Bob, confused by Violet's words. She quickly told her parents what the boy said, and they immediately questioned him. The boy further quickly explained that while he can't be proactive in combat, his helmet can allow communication between his friends, and shows advanced technical data in its HUD with help from his robot.

Bob and Helen were incredibly impressed indeed. The parents already had an idea of how they can work together, before Helen suddenly remembered.

"And what about your robot?" asked Helen. Jack-Jack started crying again Helen distractedly tried to calm him down. Suddenly, there was a blue light shining upon Jack-Jack.

"As I stated at the café," said the balloon robot. "Your baby boy is very healthy. However it seems that he wants to go to sleep."

Helen gave a small intake of breath. The robot might have said too much.

"Café?" asked the boy confused. "Baymax, what are you talking about?"

"Anyway!" Bob interrupted, before the robot Baymax could spill more beans. "This robot, Baymax, what can he do?"

"I am a personal healthcare companion," said Baymax. "I provide nursing, healthcare, and medical services to any who require it."

Bob nodded, and mulled it over. Finally, he made a decision, and all eleven heroes huddled together.

* * *

Hiro and the gang were nervous, but excited at the same time. Mr. Incredible took a glance at everyone before he laid out their plans.

"OK, since you five don't have your own identities yet, I'll just have to refer to your armor color for now," said Mr. Incredible. Hiro and everyone else nodded.

"V," said Mr. Incredible talking to the girl that complimented Hiro awhile ago. "We still go with the original plan. You and I will rescue people trapped in the buildings, use your force field to protect us and give us oxygen."

"Blue," he continued, and looked at Fred, who immediately stood at attention. "You're with me. If you're suit is flame resistant, you can rescue people at an even faster pace.

"I won't fail in my mission, Mr Incredible!" Fred vowed, saluting again. Wasabi and Go Go rolled their eyes, while Honey Lemon chuckled.

"Pink, Green, work with Elastigirl." Wasabi and Honey Lemon immediately went with the older brunette woman. Work on the other buildings that are on fire. Elastigirl, stick with plan of rescuing people from the higher floors." Elastigirl nodded, while Mr. Incredible turned to Wasabi and Honey.

"Pink," asked Mr. Incredible. "Are those inventions of yours capable of putting out fires?" Honey scrunched up her face and tried to remember.

"I believe they are, sir. Most of these chem-balls were some experiments I did involving sodium bicarbonate, carbon dioxide, and halomethane. I put out as many fires as I can with them."

"Good girl," approved Mr. Incredible. "Put out as many fires as you can with them. Green, help the firefighters get into the buildings. Those plasma blades of yours can cut through burning doors or walls faster."

Wasabi nodded, nervous but determined. Satisfied, Mr. Incredible then spoke to Go Go and the younger boy.

"D and Yellow, I think you know what to do?"

D nodded, while Go Go asked "How fast are you, kid?"

"You'll see soon enough…" grinned D.

"You're a good kid." smiled Go Go. "Wanna race some time after this blows over?" D's eyes widened in anticipation and they shook hands.

"What about the baby?" asked Elastigirl. Before Mr. Incredible could respond, Baymax stepped forward and offered his hands.

"I can look after the child," said Baymax. "I am programmed with many routines in childcare, and will keep him safe." Elastigirl hesitated before Hiro told her that it was OK. While this exchange was going on, Mr. Incredible approached him.

"Our super suits are equipped with tracking devices. Type in these numbers and your helmet should be tracking my team in addition to your friends." Hiro immediately inputted the codes, and soon enough Hiro's HUD showed Mr. Incredible and his group. After some additional modification to properly identify the red-clad superheroes, Hiro gave one additional suggestion.

"I can coordinate things for you. I have an open communications channel with my friends, and they can relay to you things I see."

Mr. Incredible, impressed, gave a small smile. "Forward thinking, kid. Maybe I should think of something similar for my team."

Hiro just mentioned that Baymax could also help provide medical aid when the fireman from earlier returned. Mr. Incredible nodded a final approval before he told the fireman that they were ready. Everyone looked at Hiro and Mr. Incredible.

"Alright heroes, let's do this. Purple here will be coordinating and helping us with our missions. Are you ready kid?"

Hiro gulped and took deep breaths, staring at everyone. Mr. Incredible looked grim but gave a small smile. Elastigirl and D looked worried, while V also smiled at him and nodded. Trying to avoid eye contact with her, Hiro nervously turned towards his friends, who all gave him thumbs ups.

_Tadashi…wherever you are, look out for me._

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Hiro.

* * *

That night, everything ran like clockwork. With Hiro as the coordinator behind the rescue he pointed out to Fred, Wasabi and Honey (Under their temporary color codenames) which buildings were in most danger. They in turn relayed the instructions to Bob, Helen and Violet (Also under their codenames). While this was going on, Baymax was singing synthetic sounding lullabies to Jack-Jack, who fell asleep in moments. Hiro and Baymax immediately stationed themselves near parked ambulances so that Baymax could immediately be on hand for medical attention.

Soon enough, Fred arrived with a patient, an elderly man who wouldn't stop screaming his head off at the "scary monster". Baymax immediately calmed him with some relaxant gas, and the nearby paramedics took over. Meanwhile there were small additional explosions other nearby buildings. Honey Lemon's chem-balls did the trick, and while they did not completely stop the fire, it suppressed it enough to allow the firefighters to finish the job with their high pressure hoses. Bob, Violet, Helen, Honey and Wasabi came at random intervals with more survivors. Some of the survivors looked none the worse for wear, while others had severe first and second-degree burns. Baymax had his hands full that night, from treating the burns, or having his hands act like oxygen masks.

Hiro would swear sometime afterwards that his ears were going to be deaf for a while, what with all the noise over the communication channel. Between the chatter of his friends and relaying them to the Parrs, miscellaneous sounds like the crackling of fire, the breaking of glass, and the chopping down of doors punctuated the channel. Wasabi for a while seemed to be saying a string of "sorrys" over and over again, for was telling the police and firemen that he had to slice open the fire hydrants and let water flow freely to prevent smaller fires from starting.

To top things off, there were what sounded like gun shots coming from Go Go's and Dash's end…

* * *

Despite the situation, Go Go couldn't help but be envious of D. The kid was _fast_. She finally took her gum out of her mouth and stuck it to the side of her helmet, doing her best to catch up to him.

With Hiro's instructions and map on his HUD, he provided Go Go and D the location of the getaway car. It was still a distance away so she was provided a lot of distance for her to get a better bearing on her surroundings, taking care to watch herself on hills, tight corners, and train crossings. It was fortunate that by this late hour, the trolley and subway service was finished, and traffic was light. Hiro confirmed that a city advisory was issued by the mayor, warning residents to stay indoors and get off the streets.

"Yellow," said Hiro over the channel. "Mr. Incredible gave instructions that D must follow you since he doesn't know his way around San Fran."

"Roger that, said Go Go." Catching up to D, she yelled. "Hey, kid! Incredible said you don't know your way around here, just follow my lead."

"Do I have to?" groaned D, finally slowing himself down, just a little bit, for him and Go Go to be at equal speeds. "I hate going slow."

"I know the feeling kid," sympathized Go Go. D smiled as the two continued on their way. In a matter of seconds, the two heard police sirens, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a black car came screaming from around the corner and nearly straight into the two speedsters.

"WATCH OUT!" Go Go yelled, as the two jumped out of the way at the last minute. D crashed into a row of garbage cans, while Go Go was slammed into a wall and was on her back, gasping with the wind knocked out of her. She heard police sirens and gunshots, while D immediately ran over and helped Go Go up.

"Thanks kid," said Go Go gratefully. D nodded as she was stretching and checking if her armor was damaged. Fortunately it still seemed to be in one piece. By then the car and cops were out of sight.

"Yellow!" said Hiro. "What happened?"

"Had a bit of an accident, but D and I are fine," assured Go Go. "We lost track of the car, where's it heading now?"

"Seems to be heading back towards here…" said Hiro after a while. You can still catch up to it, just follow my instructions."

"Got it!" yelled Go Go. Quick as a flash, the two sped off. In a matter of seconds they caught up, but along the way saw the chasing cop cars out of commission, their tires punctured.

"Looks like it's up to us, Yellow," remarked D.

"No doubt," agreed Go Go. Neck to neck, they were giving each other determined looks when suddenly the shrieking sound of a bullet whizzed in-between them. Biting back some few choice words, Go Go and D were trying to stop the car and avoiding bullets. But the bullets hindered their progress.

With a yell, Go Go finally found her opening and threw one of her discs at one of the tires. To her dismay, the maglev disc did nothing to the tire as it bounced off.

"Darn it!" she snapped. "My discs aren't doing any good." Hiro groaned over the channel as he continued to relay instructions to the other heroes along Odori Avenue. Suddenly, Honey Lemon's voice was on.

"Yellow! I think I have an idea."

"Lay it to me, Pink."

"I have one chem-ball left, and it's a sticky one that I used during the fight at Krei Tech. If you head back here and get it, it might be your ace in the hole."

Go Go's eyes gleamed with delight. "You're a genius, pink. Hang on, I'm on my way." She turned to D. "Kid, can you keep him busy? I'll be right back!"

"Where you going?" he yelled.

"Gonna get a secret weapon! Keep chasing him, I'll return in a jiffy!"

D gave his assurance as Go Go cut through some of the alleyways and followed the San Fransokyo skyline to where smoke was still billowing on Odori Avenue.

"Pink, get it ready, I can't afford to stop!" Honey Lemon gave an OK and said she was ready. Go Go drifted the corner onto Odori Avenue, barely registering that most of the fire was out and the rescue operation was almost at its end, when she saw Honey Lemon's outstretched hand.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, taking the chem-ball and making a sharp u-turn, heading back the way she came.

"Purple!" Go Go said. "Give me a heading where I can ambush the car!"

"Scanning," said Baymax, coordinating now that most of the strenuous medical work was finished. Baymax found one and immediately gave it over the communication channel. She grabbed the gum off her helmet and put it in her mouth. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the discs to her limit, going faster than she had ever gone before.

Finally, she intercepted the car, and it was as if time was slowed down. With a mighty roar, Go Go threw the sticky chem-ball onto the ground. It burst, releasing tons of sticky substances. Not only did Honey Lemon's last chem-ball manage to stick enough to the car to slow it down, it released enough to completely blind the windshields of the car.

There was a wild scream as the driver lost control, and the car finally crashed into a tree. Go Go finally slowed down and collapsed, panting and completely out of breath.

"Wooooooo….." she cheered weakly, falling onto the ground. D, chasing the getaway car the entire time, immediately ran up and helped her up again.

"You….you did….good, kid," panted Go Go. D said thanks, and the two speedsters gave each other a high five. They watched more police cars finally come in.

"This is Sergeant Gerson of the SFPD!" yelled the lead officer through a megaphone. "We have you surrounded!"

The driver and two flunkies immediately stepped out of the car with their hands up, moaning something about how their boss is going to be so disappointed. Go Go made note of the name before she and D headed back to Odori Avenue to meet back with the others.

She spat the gum out along the way, realizing too late that the gum she put back into her mouth was littered with bits of gravel from her earlier crash.

* * *

In an alleyway, hidden from people, the eleven heroes converged as the sounds of the last fire truck faded away.

"All in all," smiled Elastigirl, holding a snoozing Jack-Jack, "That went well."

"Yes," agreed Baymax. "That was most definitely sick." Everyone but Hiro looked at the robot in surprise.

"It is an expression," finished Baymax simply, eliciting laughter from everyone present.

"Anyway," said Mr. Incredible. "Thank you, you five, for responding to the call of duty. And you say that this is your second outing as Supers?"

"I suppose so, yeah," mulled Fred, faceplate open once again. "It was an awesome sequel to our origin story!"

Hiro and the others laughed at Fred's antics before the eleven heroes, one family and six friends, shook each other's hands.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Hiro. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl exchanged looks.

"Maaaaaaaaybe…" said Mr. Incredible mysteriously.

"Anyway, you all need to head home, especially you, young man," said Elastigirl. Hiro nodded and promised that they will. With a final farewell, the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

It was past midnight, but as is to be expected in big cities, some were still awake.

Bob and Helen had just crawled into bed, trying to sleep, but a lot was on their mind. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were sound asleep themselves.

"Not a bad group of kids, those five." remarked Helen, her arms wrapped around her husband.

Bob agreed, but he was distracted, with a single gnawing thought that came back to him ever since they were at the café.

"That one younger man though, the one in the blue monster suit," Bob wondered. Helen looked at him, puzzled.

"Honey, is it just me, or did he look a little bit like…"

* * *

"Master Stan? Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, Heathcliff, that's enough for the day."

"Then I shall retire. Good night, sir."

Wishing him a good night back, Stan was sitting on a recliner in his room, watching late night breaking news of an incident along Odori Avenue where the Ginko bank was robbed and there was a fire. Stan was paying apt attention to certain person caught on camera, large, beefy, and clad in red.

"Just like old times isn't it, Mr…"

* * *

"Incredible! It was incredible!" exclaimed Fred, still quite beside himself.

The gang and Baymax were all piled into Wasabi's van (much bigger than the last one) as he offered to give all of them a ride back to their homes. They had taken off their armor and piled them into the back.

Honey and Wasabi voiced their agreements, with Baymax remarking once again how sick the whole thing was. Hiro and Go Go were sitting next to each other, completely exhausted.

"Tired?" asked Go Go stifling a yawn.

"You bet," agreed Hiro. "Gonna be weird waking up later. How can tomorrow be so normal after something like that?"

Go Go shrugged, and suddenly remembered. "Hey Hiro, I just remembered and forgot to mention this to everybody, but the driver of that car was mentioning something about a boss.

Hiro immediately was attentive. "Who was it?" he asked. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to follow up on it, but he needed to know who's the mastermind behind the disaster that night.

"What do you make of the name…" Go Go began…

* * *

"We can begin soon…" said a man, looking greedily at the large sack of money brought before him.

In an unknown location in San Fransokyo, a chunky man was sitting at a desk, flanked by three menacing looking geishas with weapons in hand. He started at the other person, a pot-bellied man, grinning.

"Your reputation is most certainly well-earned," said the chunky man, taking out a large wad of cash and handing it over.

"Well, they don't call me my name for nothing," said the pot-bellied man, pocketing the wad. "That getaway car with its small sum of money, and that fire, was the perfect distraction for me to get away with the bigger prize.

"Yes, yes…" agreed the chunky man, distracted. The pot-bellied man raised an eyebrow.

"What, pray tell, do you plan to do with the money?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis," said the chunky man with finality. The two men got up.

"What will you do now?" asked the chunky man? Leaving San Fran?"

"No, no…" said the pot-bellied man. "I may just stick around. I heard that an old friend of mine is in town. I may just want to see him again."

"Fine then, but remember," warned the chunky man. "You're on my turf. Don't muscle in on my territory or you may be shipped back to where you came from as low quality meat product."

"Oh, don't worry," said the pot-bellied man, unfazed. "I won't interfere with your revenge; I have my own fish to fry, and it will be completely unrelated and unlinked to you. It will be, as you Americans say it, quite the bomb?"

"Indeed," nodded the chunky man. The two warily shook hands.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you…Mr. Voyage."

"Merci beaucoup…Monsieur Yama."

* * *

Hiro's blood ran cold.

"It rings a bell." he whispered, fists clenched in anger.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Sacré bleu! The plot thickens!**

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Steps

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles are all owned by The Walt Disney Company, Marvel Comics, and Pixar Animation Studios. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Steps**

Cass Hamada was humming a little tune while she was sipping coffee and watching the local morning news. The Lucky Cat Café opened two hours later than it usually did during the weekends, but of course that didn't mean that there weren't going to be customers in the morning. As such, stocks of freshly baked pastries, bread and similar items were under glass display ready to be served, with one more in the oven ready to go before she opened up shop.

The morning news just switched to talking about last night's incident, but the oven timer rang before Cass could pay attention. As such, she missed the full details, and one particular shot of a certain balloon-shaped robot being caught on cameras. She groaned by the time she got back and was just about to put the last pastries on display before a rap on the door caught her attention.

"Hey, sorry!" she called. "We're still closed, just wait for-". She stopped and smiled when she saw a familiar face, and immediately ran to open the door and let the person in.

"Good morning, young lady," she grinned, taking note of her tired face and slightly unkempt hair. "You look tired."

Violet stifled a yawn and stretched. "'Morning, Ms. Hamada. Yeah, we were kept up by the noises of what was happening last night."

Cass nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to hear the full details, I just missed it on the morning news. Anyway, what brings you here early?"

Violet grumbled. "My mom and dad asked my brother to go down and pick up something for breakfast. He told me to do it, we argued, parents told us to settle it through rock, paper scissions, and well, here I am."

Cass chuckled. "Well, that's siblings for you. Just like Hiro and-". She stopped and sighed, a sad smile forming on her lips. Violet looked puzzled.

"What's wrong, Ms. Hamada?"

"Nothing, nothing," sighed Cass. "Just reminiscing. So, what do you want to order?"

Violet gave her order and in a short time, the payment was made and the transaction completed. Just then the phone rang. Cass answered it, and immediately brightened up.

"Ohayō, Lucky Cat Café. Helen! Good morning! Yes, your daughter is here picking up the food right now. Oh. Yes? Yes! Glad you remembered. Alright. You sure? Well, it's the weekend and he has no work today. Got it! I'll send him over in about an hour."

"Was that my mom?"

"Yeah, she just wanted to check up on you. Also she remembered the offer of your family being shown around the city, so she's asking if my nephew Hiro is available. I told her that he is, so maybe around…10-ish, he'll meet you and your family at the hotel and he can take you around the city."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Violet. "Alright Ms. Hamada, thanks for the food!" She was about to leave when Cass called her back.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she ran back to the kitchens and came back with a small bread item, wrapped in a napkin. "I started a new offer today; this item goes to the first customer to order for the day."

Violet nodded and expressed her gratitude. She took note of the pastry. It was round and shaped like a head, with two chocolate syrup eyes connected by one chocolate syrup line.

"Ha ha, looks cute. So, Hiro will be along in an hour?"

"Yep," nodded Cass, turning around to straighten some wall décor. "He came back late from the garage last night, and is likely tired from doing work with his robot Baymax."

If Cass was not turned around, she would be puzzled at Violet's double take and nearly dropping the Baymax-shaped pastry in surprise. Instead she gave a small cough.

"Did you say, Baymax?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Baymax. Why do you ask?"

Violet cleared her throat. "Oh, nothing! Just wondering why he's called Baymax."

Cass shrugged. Violet gave her thanks and walked out of the shop, just as more customers walked in.

* * *

Hiro's nightmares about Tadashi's death have long since stopped. In the two weeks between his death and the events at Krei Tech, Hiro spent endless nights awake, unwilling to face seeing the fateful fire that changed his life. It was of course futile, and he would fall asleep only to wake up with tear stains over whatever surface he fell asleep on. But ever since Krei Tech and apprehending the culprit responsible, Hiro has had a week free of nightmares and finally having peaceful sleeps.

This morning however, Hiro woke up thoroughly confused. Still lying in bed, he and his big brain immediately went into overdrive trying to put together his most recent dream.

He dreamed that he was back at the bot-fight arena in San Fran's alleyways, challenging Yama again. Hiro surmised that this was logical given Go Go's revelation about who was responsible for the fire. He dreamed that he defeated Yama, and Yama and other goons gave chase. It was almost like it was déjà vu, as if he were experiencing events again. And again, he was rescued.

Here, Hiro was thinking hard. He wasn't rescued by Tadashi on his motorbike, but by someone else. In the dream, he was rescued by someone much younger. Someone that looked dressed in a spandex costume. And had long, flowing black hair.

It was at that point that Hiro woke up. _Maybe it's my imagination, but that looked an awful lot like-_

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from his computer. Hiro grumbled and checked his clock. 8:45am. He was happy that he had no classes today. He rushed to his computer and saw that there was a 5-way chat communication request coming from the gang. Fully awake now, he pushed the dream out of his mind and opened it.

"Finally, you're awake!" exclaimed Go Go. Her face, along with Fred's, Honey's, and Wasabi's, were in separate chat windows.

"Sorry, sorry," Hiro muttered. "Still sleepy. So what's up?" He didn't fully register that all four of his friend's faces were attentive and serious.

"Hiro," began Honey. "While we were waiting for you, Go Go told us about what she encountered last night and who was the boss behind the attack on Ginko Bank."

"She mentioned a Yama," added Wasabi. "So who is this guy?"

Hiro's face darkened, and he told them about Yama, the greedy, ruthless large man who was the undisputed underground bot fight champion. He told them about his first encounter, how he defeated Yama and won a large amount of money, and how Yama was unhesitant in harming and possibly killing a child and his brother before being thrown in prison.

Honey gasped while Go Go and Wasabi's brows furrowed. Fred seemed to be off in his own world. "Guess there's more to Yama than I thought," finished Hiro. "I didn't think he was capable of large-scale operations once."

"We gotta do something about him," said Hiro. And unlike yesterday, everyone nodded in agreement. "We need to meet up, improve our gear, fix it up. It's a lot of work, but I know we can do it."

Everyone enthusiastically voiced their agreement, and then Fred butt in. "Let's meet at my place, we can work properly there. Hiro, your makeshift lab is still here, so it should be no problem."

"Got it. I'll finish charging Baymax, and we'll be there in an hour."

Everyone nodded and the chat was ended. Hiro immediately dressed and was about to head out of the room when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Morning, busybody," grinned Aunt Cass, opening the door. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"'Morning Aunt Cass" Hiro said, distracted. "I'm meeting the gang at Fred's house."

"Oh?" she asked. "That's too bad. Should've made those arrangements earlier."

Hiro paused in the act of putting on some socks. "What?" he simply asked.

"I just got off the phone with an old college friend of mine. Her name's Helen Parr. She and her family are visiting from Illinois for two weeks. They were actually here last night while you were with the gang, and we talked it over. They want to tour around San Fran, and who better to show them around than you?"

"What?!" he exclaimed. "But I-!"

"You what?" asked Cass, her patience slightly ebbing. "I don't see the problem. You can just take a rain check or meet them another time. Honey and everyone else aren't going anywhere. Helen and her family though are only here for a short time. Surely you can take time off? Helen has three kids of her own, one of them your age. Would be neat to meet new friends around your age."

"But Aunt Cass-" Hiro began angrily.

"Hiro Takechiho Hamada." Cass interrupted, raising her finger. "No buts. You will meet with the Parrs at the Hoteru Hotel, be a tour guide, and enjoy it. Do I make myself clear?"

Hiro was about to open his mouth, but Cass's withering glare and Hiro's logic knew it was pointless to argue and fight back over something like this.

"OK, sure," he sighed. "I'll meet the Parrs. Just give me a few minutes."

"Great!" exclaimed Cass, brightening up and clapping her hands. "Be there around 10, and don't forget to drop off Baymax downstairs."

She shut the door, and Hiro absentmindedly activated Baymax to get out of his charging port. He rushed back to the computer only to find that the four were no longer online. He sent out a message, and slammed his fist on the table in anger.

"Hello Hiro," greeted Baymax. "Scans show you to be under some stress right now."

"You think?" snapped Hiro. He put on his socks and tried to calm down.

"Your brain patterns are also showing increased activity. Did you have a bad dream last night?"

Hiro completely forgot about the dream. "Oh, yeah, but it wasn't anything too major."

"In addition, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings."

Hiro grabbed his wallet, but paused. "What."

"Diagnosis: Puberty."

"No Baymax," scoffed Hiro. "It's not puberty, I'm just mad because of something that's come up. I gotta leave you here and I had to tell the gang that I can't meet them at Fred's house 'cause I have to be a tour guide to some friends of Aunt Cass."

"Your levels indicate it is indeed puberty," continued Baymax, ever the blunt bot. "They were particularly high while you were sleeping."

"Whatever Baymax," dismissed Hiro. "Let's bring you downstairs."

But as he left Baymax with Aunt Cass and head down a few blocks to the hotel, Hiro thought back again. The person in the dream who rescued him had long black hair and was dressed in spandex. Combining that with Baymax's comments about puberty, and logically thinking of how dreams connect to recent events in real life, Hiro realized who exactly the "hero" was in the dream.

Ignoring the Goosebumps and odd feeling in his chest at thinking of that hero, he rushed to the hotel.

* * *

Bob and Helen took the food, and stared intently at a certain item that their daughter was holding.

"Yeah," agreed Violet. "Does this look familiar?"

The family was sitting at a small dining table in their hotel suite while they were having their breakfast. Jack-Jack was still asleep and Helen was preparing some bottle formula at a nearby counter. Bob and Dash were seated and eating the Lucky Cat breakfast.

"That's the head of the robot from the café last night," wondered Dash, taking the bread head from Violet's hands.

"And this morning, Ms. Hamada said that the robot's name is Baymax," continued Violet. "Dad, where have we heard that name before?"

Bob snapped his fingers and turned to Helen. "Baymax is the name of the robot that accompanied the five armored kids from last night."

"Vi," asked Helen, finishing up the bottle formula. "Who did Cass say the robot belonged to?"

"She said it belonged to her nephew Hiro."

"Last night, I thought the robot belong to her," continued Helen, scratching her chin as she went to get Jack-Jack. When she came back into the dining room, she added "But it was accompanying those kids, specifically the young boy in the purple armor."

"You don't think-" Dash began, but Bob nodded.

"It's possible" he pondered. "The kids we met last night were obviously new at heroing, so maybe they're still learning to keep secret identities. The thing with the robot, that's a rookie mistake right there. The robot should have its own identity and heroic costume too, especially for one used as a mascot to a café."

"But then does that mean the purple armored boy is Cass's nephew?" asked Helen. "He's so young, he's just a child."

"Then what are we?" asked Violet and Dash. Jack-Jack was finally awake and made a gurgling noise, almost as if he's agreeing. In response, Jack-Jack's body instantly became metallic, and Helen gasped as she stumbled carrying the heavy baby. Jack-Jack turned himself normal again and giggled.

"You three are different," dismissed Helen. "You have powers. But Cass's nephew, Hiro, he has none, and he's throwing himself into danger…" Helen's motherly instincts were immediately thinking of different possible scenarios, even though Hiro wasn't her child.

"But if that purple boy is Hiro," insisted Violet, "Then he's a genius. He told me last night how he's the one that built the armor that the other four were wearing. And he built a medical nurse bot, that's gotta count for something!"

Dash snorted, and Violet glared at him.

"You're in love with Hiro, aren't you?"

"NO I'M NOT!" Violet shouted, face quickly becoming pink. "Besides, I already have a boyfriend!"

Dash fell off his chair, breakfast forgotten, as he was rolling over the carpeted floor laughing. Violet, flushed, turned around and calmed herself down, ignoring the odd feeling in her chest. Jack-Jack immediately started crying as Helen tried to calm him down, and in all the kerfuffle Bob barely heard the phone ring. He finished his breakfast and picked it up.

"Hello! Yes, this is the Parr's! Sorry. Yes, this is the Parr's. Uh-huh. OK. Give us 30 minutes. Thank you."

Bob walked back to the dining table and loudly cleared his throat. All the noise ceased immediately.

"Hiro's already at the lobby, get ready now." Before the family went off, Bob interrupted.

"Let's not ask him yet, we'll bring it up at the right moment, and we'll be subtle about it. OK?"

The family nodded, and they immediately went to get dressed.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't be joining us?" asked Honey. The gang was outside Fred's house when she received Hiro's bad news.

"Sorry, Aunt Cass said I need to take care of some family stuff. I'll try to catch up later," muttered Hiro's voice on the other end." There was a pause, then Hiro added. "Gotta go, I'll see you soon."

Honey sighed, hung up, and told everyone. Fred was uncharacteristically serious and put away his comic. "That's fine. We can just tell him what'll happen later when he gets here."

"What'll happen?" asked Go Go. Wasabi and Honey looked equally confused. Fred led the three towards the front door and his butler, Heathcliff, was there.

"He is waiting in the living room, Master Frederick."

Fred gave a short fistbump and thanks as he led them deeper into the house. Go Go, Honey, and Wasabi looked at each other with uncertainty. Soon they were in the living room, and they couldn't help but notice that the room's lights were turned off and the windows shut and curtains closed. The only light came from a crackling fireplace. Casting a very tall shadow was an armchair that had its back facing them. It looked quite eerie, and the three sans Fred couldn't help but tense up and be on their guard.

Heathcliff closed the door with an echoing sound, and the man sitting in the armchair rose out of his seat and faced them. The three realized that they'd seen that face before, in one of the many paintings of the house.

"This…is my father," began Fred. "Stanley Lebur."

Honey surmised that Stan must be an upper class stiff gentleman, judging from the portrait. She wondered at how different he looked from Fred. Mr. Lebur carried an air of superiority about him, and his wrinkled face suggested that he must be pretty old. The man definitely looked wealthy, as if he could be the chairman emeritus of a marvelous company.

Mr. Lebur slowly walked towards Fred, and Honey, Wasabi and Go Go tensed slightly as he put his hand on Fred's shoulder. The two Leburs glared at each other, and then faced the three friends and pulled out…

…pairs of underwear.

"We wear 'em front," began Mr. Lebur.

"We wear'em back," continued Fred.

"We go inside out, then we go front and back!" finished the two.

The three gaped, mouths hanging, and father and son started laughing. Mr. Lebur's laugh really showed a new side. This was the sound of laughter coming from a child, or at least an adult who was really young at heart.

"You-" snorted Fred. "You should see the looks on your faces!" His mouth deflated and he continued laughing. Wasabi sighed and rubbed his forehead, Honey gave a small shaky laugh, and Go Go immediately rushed up to Fred and conked him on the head.

"You….fool!" ranted Go Go, trying to maintain her anger, but her face was betraying her true feelings of being relieved. "Don't mess with us like that ever again!"

"Sorry, sorry," grinned Fred. "I couldn't resist."

"Indeed," agreed Mr. Lebur. "One of the first things about heroism: Looks can be deceiving."

There was a small silence, punctuated only by the crackling of the fire.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Lebur," asked Honey. "What did you say?"

"Please, please, call me Stan."

"Okay…" said Wasabi uncertainly. "Um-Stan, did you say 'heroism'?"

"Yes," said Stan, matter-of-factly. "I have heard recently about how Fred and you three have been involved in some…heroics recently.

"What?" asked a stunned Go Go. "How?"

"All will be revealed in due time," laughed Stan. "Follow me." Stan and Fred led the three back to the portrait hallway to the Lebur family portrait. Stan fumbled around and pressed a button and to the shock of everyone but Fred and Stan, the portrait opened. They clambered in and their jaws dropped as they beheld a small, but spacious high-tech facility.

"This is my secret lair," began Stan. "As you might have surmised, I am a superhero. Or at least, I used to be. There is so much to tell you, but first, let me adjust some things here." He pressed a few buttons, and there was a small shaking sound. This time, even Fred was looking around in confusion as they felt a slight pressure.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Like I said Fred," grinned Stan, sitting down in the room's only chair. "Appearances can be deceiving". The shaking stopped, and the wall of screens slid away to reveal a gigantic monumental facility that somehow made the control room they were in look like a baby's playpen.

There was a giant monitor with dozens of smaller monitors set on north side. On the left side and right side of the room were other various facilities with tons of equipment, gadgets, and other things too numerous to list off.

Fred stared; eyes taking in his comic book fantasy come to life. Wasabi rubbed his eyes, still comprehending the sight before him. Honey took off her glasses and wiped the lens, disbelieving. Go Go bubblegum bubble was blown to a perfect sphere, and it popped, sticky stuff all over her gaping mouth. Honey shakily handed her a napkin.

"Welcome to main sanctum," said Stan, arms wide. "Once upon a time, this was my main lair with all of my gadgets, weapons and other things. And, if you're willing, it's now yours."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the four young adults. Stan's eyes shone in excitement.

"But first, I need to update the security." Stan headed back to the smaller control room and pressed a few buttons. An eye scanner and voice recognition microphone popped out of the console. Stan waved for them to come and the four did so.

"The console will scan your biometrics. I'll be updating the system back up at the house's portrait so it'll be visual recognition. Then you need to input your name."

Go Go cleared her throat. "Can it be nicknames?"

Stan shook his head. "For security's sake, it needs to be your full name right now, but I can add nickname recognition later on." Stan pressed a few more buttons on the keyboard.

Go Go sighed and slapped her forehead. "OK. Fine. Let's get this over with." She immediately went to the front, let the device scan her eyes, and asked for her name.

"Ethel Tomago."

"Ethel Tomago recognized," said the computer AI, which sounded suspiciously like Heathcliff. Go Go stepped back to where the other three were standing as Fred went next.

"Your real name is Ethel?" asked Wasabi.

"Shut up," grunted Go Go.

"Frederick Lebur," said Fred enthusiastically.

"Frederick Lebur recognized"

It was Honey's turn.

"Honey Lemon," said Honey.

"That nickname cannot be recognized," replied the AI. Honey looked questioningly at Stan.

"Um, Stan? Honey Lemon is my real name. Like the lady on that TV show? 60 Stone?" Stan nodded and typed some more.

"Honey Lemon recognized."

At last it was Wasabi's turn. He cleared his throat and gave his full name.

"Ginger Wayans," mumbled Wasabi.

"Ginger Wayans recognized"

Wasabi stepped back as Go Go glared daggers.

"You wanna ask again, _Ginger_?"

Wasabi said nothing as Stan pressed a few more buttons. A small table with some swivel armchairs rose out of the floor at the center of the room.

"Alright, any questions you four?" They shook their heads.

"Well, I have a question, then," said Stan. "Where are your other two friends, the young boy genius and his robot?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Honey, as she started. "I'm afraid Hiro won't be joining us until later, he's tied up at the moment. Same with Baymax."

Stan nodded, and asked them to follow him to the table at the center. As four young adults sat down, Stan set up a very old film projector.

"This is classified information I'm about to show you. You are about to take your first steps into a larger world, you four. Your recent actions have been steps, but merely baby steps. Your world will change forever one you have seen this. So I ask again. Are you ready?

Yesterday at the Lucky Cat, nearly all the gang expressed their hesitancy at becoming heroes and saviors, but after what has happened the previous night, and of course the events at Krei Tech, there was no hesitation now.

Fred nodded, excited. Wasabi took a deep breath and gave his word. Honey smiled determinedly. Go Go gave a smile nod as she leaned back, making herself comfortable.

Stan accepted, and flipped on the projector's switch. "Let's begin."

* * *

Hiro hung up his cell phone just as he saw the hotel elevator's doors open. He took a glance at the family approaching him. The woman with the brown hair had to be Aunt Cass's friend, Helen. The large man was most certainly her husband, and following the two were the children. Helen was carrying a baby, surely just a toddler, in her arms, while there was a young boy with blond hair just like his father. Finally there was the girl, whom Hiro guessed is the one Aunt Cass mentioned being his age. Unlike the rest of her family, the girl's hair was jet black.

Hiro shook hands. "So you must be the young man that Cass mentioned when were at the café last night. My name's Helen."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Parr. My name's Hiro" said Hiro.

"Yes, she mentioned your name too," continued Helen. "You might not have seen us last night; Cass said that you were with your friends." Helen introduced Hiro to the rest of the family.

"This is my husband Bob, and our kids Jack-Jack, Dash, and Violet."

Hiro nodded and shook hands with everyone. At shaking hands with Violet, Hiro felt that odd tingling in his chest again, but paid it no mind; Hiro rarely hung out with girls growing up.

"So, Hiro" asked Bob. "Where do you recommend we go first?"

It could have been Hiro's imagination, but the way Bob was staring at him almost seemed a bit unnerving. As if he was being x-rayed. Hiro cleared his throat and led them out of the hotel.

"We'll travel around by tram. First I'll show you my school and other attractions, then take you to Kogane Gate Park and see a great view of the bridge. By lunch time I can take you to a restaurant in the immediate area.

And so, Hiro and the Parr's grabbed a tram and descended the hill on the way to their first destination.

"So do any of you know how San Fransokyo was established?" All the Parr's but Dash (and Jack-Jack) nodded. Helen looked quizzingly at Dash and he looked away, slightly annoyed.

Hiro paid no mind and continued. "San Fransokyo was established in 1906 after a great earthquake devastated the original city San Francisco. It was rebuilt by Japanese immigrants using techniques that allowed movement and flexibility in seismic events. After the city was finished being rebuilt, it was renamed San Fransokyo due to the combined efforts and mixture of the two architectural styles."

"One of those immigrants is my granddad and namesake, Hiroshi Hamada." Bob and Helen sat straighter interested, while Dash and Violet continued looking around. "Hiroshi and my grandmother left Tokyo to volunteer for the parts of the architectural design of the city. My dad, Toemo, was just a boy. After the work was finished my grandparents decided to live in San Fransokyo and they had another kid: Aunt Cass, their first child born in America. Eventually as an adult, Toemo met my mom, Maemi Takechiho, and they got married."

Helen nodded. "So do your parents also live here? Is that why you are so close to your aunt?"

Hiro adjusted the collar of his shirt. "My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby. I barely remember them." Helen made a gasp of sympathy and Bob looked equally stunned. Dash and Violet looked on in surprise.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK Mrs. Parr, really," smiled Hiro. "I live with Aunt Cass, and she's always been there for me." Hiro looked out the window, and snapped his fingers. "Well, here we are. My school."

Hiro and the Parr's got off, the family looking at him questioningly.

"You go to school here?" asked Dash

"Yep," said Hiro, trying not to sound smug.

"But this is-" said Violet, shaking her head. "I did research and it said that this is a very prestigious and tough school to get in."

Hiro grinned and tapped his forehead. "Well…not so tough if you put your mind to it." Helen and Bob nodded, impressed, while Dash and Violet took in the sight of the large institute with its mixture of futuristic and vintage buildings. They spotted a sign with a futuristic-looking logo and the words **SAN FRANSOKYO INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY**. Underneath were the words **Pioneering the way of the future for over 100 years**.

* * *

As Hiro showed them around and pointed out certain buildings, like the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, the family was huddled together and whispering, talking behind a university pamphlet map.

"No doubt," whispered Bob. "Hiro is the purple armored hero. "Genius brain, going to SFIT, and owning the robot. It has to be him".

"What do we do?" asked Dash.

"I have an idea," said Helen. "After the afternoon tour is done, we'll have dinner at the Lucky Cat Café and we see Cass and Baymax. Then we talk with the two of them and confirm with Hiro that he is the purple armored hero, and reveal to Cass about who we really are."

"What?" whispered Violet in alarm. "Mom, why do we need to tell Hiro's aunt about all this?"

"Because Cass deserves to know," insisted Helen. "Hiro lost his parents, and Cass lost a brother and sister-in-law. Imagine how devastating it would be if Hiro loses is life in the line of duty? Hiro is still young, and needs to have Cass's trust and blessing to be a hero."

"But why reveal our secret?" asked Dash.

"Your mom's right, kids" agreed Bob. "And it would look very suspicious on our part if we know information about the boy. We need to tell Cass our secret and support Hiro's talents and abilities. Maybe, if we Supers can endorse him, Cass might be more willing and accepting."

"Understand? Vi? Dash?" The two kids nodded, and just in time, Hiro began talking again as they passed by another area of the university.

"Well," continued Hiro, this part of the university recently had an accident. "There was a fire that devastated this Exhibition Hall and-" he stopped.

"And-" Hiro tried to continue, but he couldn't. He walked up to a recently erected sign, and collapsed onto his knees.

The family followed him, and heard Hiro sniffing and holding back choking noises. They looked at the sign.

**On this site shall rise the Tadashi Hamada Hall, in honor of one of the bravest, smartest students ever to grace the halls of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology**

The Parr's looked at each other, than Hiro. Violet hesitatingly stepped forward.

"Hiro?" she asked softly. "Who is Tadashi?"

There was a short silence while Hiro cried silently and wiped his tears and nose with a napkin. Soon, he spoke.

"Tadashi-Tadashi is my older brother. He inspired me to enroll here, and on the night of a technology showcase I did some time back, the fire happened, and he-".

He bent his head again and gave a shuddering sigh, standing up and facing the Parr's again, eyes still red. "It's nearly a month since then and I've moved on, but to see that the school will actually erect a building in his name…" he trailed off, exhaling deeply. His eyes were closed and there was a small hint of tears, but his smile was content. He stared at the sky. "Somewhere, he's probably laughing at how the idea of a building being named after him is surreal."

The Parr's said nothing. Bob, Helen and Dash were staring at the site that recently had a groundbreaking and was already full of people and plans. Violet went to Hiro's side and put a hand on her shoulders. Hiro looked oddly at Violet, and she felt the same.

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I'm sure he must've been a great guy, if he was your inspiration." Hiro smiled with gratitude, but looked oddly at Violet again.

"Is it just the sun, or do you look a little…clear?

Violet glanced quickly down and nearly gasped in horror. She let go and cleared her throat, blushing. Hiro was looking a little pink too as he straightened his collar and took another deep breath.

"OK. Mr. Parr, you want we go to the Kogane Gate Park next?"

As Hiro and the Parr's sat down in the tram, the Parr's convened behind the map again. After hearing about Hiro's brother, the parents fully insisted and agreed about what they must do later when they get back to the café.

Violet nodded, distracted. She was sure she was in control of her powers. Even with Tony Rydinger she always kept control, but what happened awhile ago…

_Wh-what's happening to me?_ She wondered. She hoped that Hiro didn't notice.

* * *

While the Parr's were taking pics and selfies with the Kogane Bridge at the park, Hiro stared off into the vast ocean, mulling over recent events. He couldn't wait to tell Aunt Cass and the gang about the building in Tadashi's honor, but he was also thinking back to the odd feelings in his stomach he's experienced all morning.

Because Hiro was in accelerated classes and loved to work and study, he'd never really hung out with any girls his age. Boys too, but he felt that was beside the point. Sure, he had studied those "necessary" classes in high school, but paid it no mind because he wasn't interested. But he wondered now that he was in the presence of one Violet Parr.

_Is-is this a crush?_

Hiro almost wanted to dismiss it, but then he wondered. How was it linked to the feelings he's had in his dream and the stuff Baymax mentioned about puberty?

He shook his head and checked his watch. Just a little past noon. He clapped his hands and went back to the Parr's.

"OK, anyone hungry? There's a good restaurant nearby here. But first, if you don't mind, I need to make a bit of an unscheduled stop to pick up something. It's just a few blocks away from here, and by now the trams are full with the lunch rush hour. You mind walking?"

Hiro planned it earlier while thinking about tourist destinations. Fred's house is situated a few blocks away from the Kogane Gate bridge, so he could kill two birds with one stone. The Parr's nodded and followed Hiro.

* * *

_Is this on?_

_That's fine. _

_I can break through walls, I just can't-_

Fred gasped. "That's Mr. Incredible in his prime!"

Stan paused the projector. "You're absolutely right Fred."

"Hold the phone," said Wasabi. "The guy we met last night. THAT'S him?"

Go Go's face was scrunched in confusion, remembering the previous night Mr. Incredible and the past facsimile set before her.

"My god, he's gotten fat," remarked Go Go. Fred took offense to that remark, but Stan just chuckled and continued the film. Honey grabbed some refreshments, which were brought down from the house by Heathcliff.

_So, Mr. Incredible...do you have a secret identity?_

_Every superhero has a secret identity. I don't know a __single one who doesn't. Who wants the pressure of being super all the time?_

The footage of the film switched to a different hero, this one younger and female, with the name Elastigirl. Stan froze the picture again.

"That's the woman from last night too!" remarked Honey.

"The stretchy lady?" asked Fred. He turned to his dad. "Were Mr. Incredible and her married at this point?"

"No," said Stan. "This was before they married. This was during the Golden Age, when there were tons of Supers all over world. Take note of that, you four. We were called Supers, and there used to be more of us than just me, and the three you will see before you."

The four nodded and Stan continued the film.

_Of course I have a secret identity. Can you see me in this __at the supermarket? Come on. Who'd want to go shopping as Elastigirl, y'know __what I mean?_

The scene shifted again, this time to a dark-skinned man dressed in a blue and white suit. The man's voiced radiated confidence and superiority with every word he spoke. He sounded like a man who could walk through danger, and fear nothing, like he knew he was the baddest guy around.

_Superladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret __identity. Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that. I __said, ''Girl, I don't want to know about your mild-mannered alter ego.'' or __anything like that. I mean, you tell me you're a __super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe, that's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good._

The scene shifted back to the original Mr. Incredible, complaining at how he was like a maid, always saving the world only for it to be in jeopardy again. Then Mr. Incredible went quiet.

_Sometimes l think I'd just like the simple life, you know? __Relax a little and raise a family._

The scene shifted back to the original Elastigirl, who looked like she was offended.

_Settle down? Are you kidding? I'm at the top of my game! __I'm right up there with the big dogs! Girls, come on. Leave the saving of the __world to the men? I don't think so! Heh...I don't think so._

"You go girl," grinned Go Go.

The scene then shifted to a younger Stan was facing the camera to himself.

_My name's Stan. You might have heard of me, multi-billionaire with a super brain and everything. Anyway I'm here at an important occasion of some dear friends._

He turned the camera around, and it was showing a wedding reception, attended by dozens of people of all shapes and sizes. Some of them were wearing normal clothes, others were wearing masks on their heads, and others were in full-on super regalia. Yet none of them batted an eyelash at each other, for they were staring at a newly-wedded couple on the dance floor.

"Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl," remarked Honey. "It's so romantic…" she sighed.

"So much for not settling down," grumbled Go Go, shaking her head but smiling all the same.

"Yeah, things were going so well for us," reminisced Stan, pausing the film. Then his face darkened. "Then the SRP happened."

"What's the SRP?" asked Fred. Stan didn't answer and instead continued. The film cut from a comedically short woman making a face remarking at how some of those present wore capes, to an old news report.

_In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for __saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. _

The four sat up straighter, stunned.

_The plaintiff, Oliver Sansweet, __who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr. Incredible, has filed suit __against the famed superhero in Superior Court._

"There was an…incident, in the city of Municiberg," said Stan. There was a bombing of a bank by one of the most infamous of supervillains, Bomb Voyage. That day, Mr. Incredible was on hand to stop him, but little did he know that incident and that Superior Court Case would change everything.

_Five days later, another suit was filed by victims of the __El Train accident. Incredible's court losses cost the government millions. _

_And __opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over._

The four looked in shock as image after image of various actions against the Supers were enacted: statues being destroyed, Supers similarly being brought to court, etc.

_It is time for their secret identity to become their only __identity. Time for them to join us, or go away._

_Under tremendous public pressure, and the crushing __financial burden of an ever mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly __initiated the Superhero Relocation Program. The supers will be granted amnesty __from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never __again resume hero work. Where are they now? They are living among us. Average __citizens, average heroes. Quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world __a better place._

The film ended, and the four looked back at Stan. They didn't notice that Heathcliff had left the room.

"I admit," said Stan. "I was able to cope much better than other Supers during this time. I accumulated my wealth by using my super genius to become a business magnate, starting up various charities, donations philanthropy, inventing things, starting up comic book companies, you name it. I've retired, and the company I started up has long since been dissolved into different sectors and bought off by others like Krei Tech, but I still maintained my wealth. So I settled down, got married, and had Fred here."

"Others though weren't so lucky. They chafed from persecution and trying to live the normal life. I kept occasional track of them, but I never saw them again. And after the info I found out a few weeks ago, I'll never see them again too.

"What happened?" asked Fred.

"Some Supers disappeared off the face of the earth."

"_What happened_?" demanded Wasabi, Honey and Go Go.

Stan gritted his teeth. "Syndrome happened."

Stan finally put away the projector and turned on the large modern screen. At once, the image of a tired man appeared.

_Hello Lebur. This is Rick Dicker. You may not remember me but we've meet on more than one occasion. Thanks to your own efforts, we here at the National Supers Agency didn't need to keep an eye on you. We knew you were too smart to get yourself into trouble. Others were a different story, but that's not the point._

_You might have heard about what recently happened in Illinois and might know some details, but we wanted to tell you and any other Supers that may still be out there._

Images of a young, freckled-faced boy, set next to an older man with tall hair, appeared.

_This is Buddy Pine. Like you he became rich and started up his own company, but fully focused on weaponry. Unbeknownst to us he's also been creating deadly robots._

Images of a deadly spherical robot came on screen. It seemed to have many different versions.

_Pine created the Omnidroid, an advanced killing machine that could withstand almost anything that went up against it. For the past five years, Pine has been clandestinely contacting Supers out of hiding, supposedly to help stop a rampaging weapon that got out of control. The reason it has so many versions? Well…_

Mug shots of dozens, no, hundreds, of Supers started flashing by. All with the letter X on them. And they kept going. And going. And going. And the more that appeared, the more that Honey, Wasabi, Go Go and Fred recoiled in horror.

_We can't even begin to count how many of your comrades and friends fell, Lebur. But things came to a head recently when Bob &amp; Helen Parr, Lucius Best, and others managed to stop Pine, now under the name Syndrome. One of Syndrome's associates, Mirage, also willingly turned herself in after what happened in Illinois._

_The politicians recently had a talk, as you might have known. Seems that the Supers are allowed to work actively again, but I'm sure you know that by now. Just wanted to let you know._

The video footage ended, and the four were left speechless.

"Dad?" asked Fred. Stan seemed to be deep in thought, eyes closed, but he regained his composure.

"I know Excelsior," said a voice. "Seeing it again doesn't make it easier for me either."

The four young adults and Stan looked around in surprise.

When Heathcliff came down to bring food awhile ago, he used a secondary elevator and not the lair elevator that Stan and the four used earlier. Heathcliff also used it again when he answered the doorbell to entertain some visitors.

And those visitors were there now.

Bob &amp; Helen Parr, along with their children, were stepping out into the vast sanctum. Following shyly, but in awe at all the technology surrounding him was-

"Hiro?" gasped the four. Hiro immediately ran up to his friends.

Stan was laughing raucously and patting Bob on the shoulder. "Even back then you loved dropping by my place unannounced. You haven't changed, Mr. Incredible!"

Hiro was staring back and forth between his friends and the Parrs, parts of his brain sliding into place as recognition dawned on him.

"Well," he remarked to no one in particular. "Certainly didn't see this coming."

"You got that right," agreed Violet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Needed a bit of time off, so that's why there wasn't a new chapter in February. I certainly hope this latest installment makes up for it!**

**And thanks again, somebody, for getting this fic recommended in the Big Hero 6 TV Tropes Fanfic Recs page. Gee, I wonder how long before someone makes an actual Tropes page out of it just like they did for _Tangled Adventures in Arendelle_? XD**

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Heart

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles are owned by Disney, Marvel, and Pixar.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Heart**

_Bob Parr and his family followed Hiro Hamada as they made their way to their destination: a quick pit stop at the house of one of Hiro's friends before they continued on their way to whatever restaurant he planned to take them to. Kogane Gate Park and the bridge were near the outskirts of the downtown area, as such, the immediate surrounding buildings were either smaller business establishments or residences. The family took in the sights and noted the mixed American and Japanese architecture of the buildings as they walked for another few blocks._

"_OK," said Hiro. "Here we are"._

_The family looked on in surprise at the large, ornate mansion before them, as Hiro calmly went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The Parrs followed, not wanting to look awkward standing alone outside the giant mansion. Bob heard the unmistakable sound of Violet taking a pic with her cellphone._

_After a few minutes the door opened, and out came a smartly-dressed, middle aged, balding butler._

"_Ah, young Master Hamada," greeted the butler. "How nice of you to visit."_

"_Hey, Heathcliff. Is Fred here? I just came to talk to him for a bit and pick up some stuff."_

_Bob's eyes widened at seeing the butler and hearing his name. Heathcliff looked to the Parrs, and at seeing Bob, Heathcliff's stiff upper lip curled a bit. Bob couldn't believe it._

"_Heathcliff?" asked a disbelieving Bob. "You look like you haven't aged a day since I last saw you!" Helen and the two kids looked at each other, confused._

"_Wait," Bob paused. "If you're here, does that mean…Stan?"_

_Heathcliff nodded, and he went back into the house. Bob enthusiastically followed, while the rest of the Parrs and Hiro entered as well, speechless by this unexpected turn of events._

"_Bob," asked Helen, quickly walking to his side. "What's going on?" _

_He grinned at his wife and simply said "Excelsior." _

_Helen gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Bob nodded and Helen quickly took the two kids aside to tell them what was going on. He looked round and saw that Hiro was the most confused of all._

"_Mr. Parr," asked Hiro. "How do you know Heathcliff?"_

"_Um…" he thought, scratching his chin. The cat was quickly coming out of the bag now. "Well, let's just say his employer and I go way back."_

_Hiro gave a look that showed he wasn't entirely convinced, but before Bob could elaborate, the party entered the kitchen and stopping at a blank wall. Heathcliff then put his hand in his pocket, and the wall opened up to reveal an elevator. Bob and Helen followed in without hesitation, while the three kids looked on._

_Bob laughed at their faces, mouths gaping and eyes widened. He beckoned them to come in, and they did so, Hiro looking around the elevator in wonder. After a few seconds of descending, the door opened and the party walked out._

_Bob couldn't believe it. It was as if he travelled back in time. Some pieces of modern technology were added here and there, but the room looked exactly the same as it did all those years ago. But his attention was drawn by a familiar voice._

"_We can't even begin to count how many of your comrades and friends fell, Lebur. But things came to a head recently when Bob &amp; Helen Parr, Lucius Best, and others managed to stop Pine, now under the name Syndrome. One of Syndrome's associates, Mirage, also willingly turned herself in after what happened in Illinois."_

_It was Rick Dicker of the NSA? But before Bob could continue thinking about it, Dicker's voice continued about how politicians recently allowed the Supers to return to active duty, and then Bob heard the sound of a computer being shut off. He saw a long business table occupied by four very familiar looking young adults, and an older, gray-haired man._

_One of the four looked around to the older man and asked if he was alright. At last, Bob spoke._

_"I know Excelsior. Seeing it again doesn't make it easier for me either."_

_The five looked around in shock as the Parrs and Hiro entered._

"_Hiro?" gasped four voices at once. The boy genius ran up to them as they all stood up to greet the visitors. And soon enough, it was as if events were repeating themselves. The Parrs looked at each other in puzzlement as they looked on at the five opposite them. Bob immediately knew who the other four were, particularly the tall and lanky one, who was almost a splitting image of-_

"_Even back then you loved dropping by my place unannounced," laughed the older man. "You haven't changed, Mr. Incredible!"_

"_You look like you're doing well for yourself too, Excelsior." Bob grinned, shaking hands with his fellow Super._

"_Well," noted Hiro, grabbing everyone's attention. Bob saw him try his best to remain cool, but his voice was dripping with nonchalant sarcasm. "Certainly didn't see this coming."_

_Violet voiced her agreement, and Bob concurred with her wide-eyed daughter. Their vacation certainly took an odd turn._

* * *

"I remember seeing them at the café yesterday, especially the bigger guy. I can't believe he's Mr. Incredible!"

"And to think I was their waitress when they were there too…"

"So that's what Baymax was talking about last night…"

"Hmm…"

At Stan's insistence, the five friends and the Parr family found themselves in a large dining room waiting for lunch to be served while seated at a large table. Stan was at the head, while the two groups were at opposite ends. Violet and Dash were talking with each other and occasionally sneaking glances at the five, while Helen was bottle-feeding Jack-Jack and also looking at the five with a bright smile. Bob and Stan were enthusiastically chatting it up, and, Hiro, Honey, Fred, Go Go and Wasabi were talking amongst themselves.

Hiro and Violet exchanged brief glances, and the two quickly looked away, faintly blushing. In addition, Violet was biting her lip with a look of uncertainty on her face.

Stan cleared his throat, and everyone present looked at him. "Well," he started. "First off, I want to say to my good friend Bob and the rest of the Parr family, welcome to San Fransokyo!" The Parrs smiled as Stan continued, "Second, to my son Fred and his friends, welcome to the world of Supers!"

Bob and Helen looked at the five young San Fransokyans. Fred was waving enthusiastically and was on the verge of running out of his chair and shaking hands with Bob and Helen. Everyone else was giving shy (Or in Go Go's case, determined) smiles. Everyone except-

"Hold the phone," said Hiro quickly. He turned to the gang again. "What were you guys up to while I was out this morning?" Honey was just about to explain before she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lemon," said Helen. Honey looked surprised and happy that Elastigirl remembered her. "If you don't mind, we would like to know too, since it sounds like we kept Hiro busy."

Honey nodded and told them what had happened: How the events of last night motivated them to enter the world of superheroing, how Fred introduced the gang to Stan, how Stan bestowed his old sanctum to the five as a base of operations, and how Stan told them about a brief history of Supers. At the tale's conclusion, Hiro nodded, still trying to take it all in. Still at a loss for words, he turned to the Parrs to see their reaction.

"You couldn't have picked better people, Stan," said Bob. He looked at the gang. "After seeing them in action last night, I'd say that they're ready to become Supers themselves. You may not have powers, but your tech more than makes up for it."

"We still could use some training though, Mr. Parr." Wasabi confessed. Go Go rolled her eyes at Wasabi's ever-present attention to precision, but it seems he took notice of it and elaborated. "We're still new at this, and last night was only our second time."

"You five said that last night, too." Helen wondered. "If you don't mind me asking…how did you end up becoming superheroes?"

"Does it have something to do with, uh-"asked Bob, looking to Violet. "The name of that company that was recently trashed?"

"Krei Tech?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" asked a stunned Go Go. The five looked panicked, but Bob gave a small chuckle. "You definitely do have a lot to learn. You don't talk about something like that out in the open, even if you think people can't hear you."

"But how did that happen?" asked Hiro. "When we talked about it, we were in the café and-," Hiro paused, and too late, his brain slid into place. "Ohhhhhhhh."

Bob nodded, and Fred continued "Oooooooh"-ing on Hiro's behalf.

"When we got here yesterday," Helen continued. "One of the recommended places to visit was the Krei Tech building, but our cab driver told us that the building was destroyed in an incident recently." Helen gave a small smile. "I think we put two- and-two together."

"Last night, during that chase," Dash piped in, looking at Go Go. "You mentioned something like that too, right?"

The gang looked at each other with uncertainty and shame.

"And then what Baymax also said last night also gave it away, huh?" mumbled Hiro.

"Oh don't worry, you five!" said Helen quickly. "We all have to start somewhere. Even Bob and I started out somewhere. You just put in some extra effort in your training, is all."

"And I'd say," added Bob, "You've got a good mentor to help you. Stan here is one of the most remarkable Supers I've ever had the pleasure to work with. So chin up, I'm sure some day you'll be great heroes."

The gang brightened up considerably after that, and Stan laughed again.

"I'm more than happy to help you." Stan grinned. "But, ah, here's Heathcliff!"

Heathcliff came in pushing in a big trolley with many trays of food, and soon enough, everyone was eating and absorbed in their own conversations.

* * *

While Bob and Stan continued to reminisce about the old days, Helen noticed that Violet was acting rather strange.

"What's wrong Vi? Not hungry?"

"A little," confessed Violet.

"What's the matter, then?" asked Helen with concern.

"Nothing's wrong," said Violet shortly, and she continued digging into her food. Helen remained unconvinced and excused herself to change Jack-Jack's diaper.

Violet wasn't the only one not eating much. Dash's plate had a lot of food, but most of it was untouched.

"Are you sure you still wanna race against me?" he asked.

"You bet I do," grinned an adjacent Go Go. "But we gotta make it fair."

"How?"

"With suits, use your powers. Without suits, no powers. Deal?"

Dash groaned. "But I hate going slow…"

Go Go chuckled. "I know the feeling, kid."

"Dash honey," chimed a returning Helen. "Finish your plate."

Dash rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Go Go smiled again as she continued digging in.

Honey and Wasabi meanwhile talked about the Parrs.

"So Mr. Parr is the one with super strength…" noted Wasabi, "And Mrs. Parr can super stretch, right?"

Honey nodded, and glanced at the two kids. "The two kids…one can make force fields, and the other has super-speed. What about the baby?"

The two stared at Jack-Jack, happily napping in Helen's arms, and they shrugged.

"Just how did they get their powers anyway?" Wasabi wondered.

"What if it was a chemical reaction?" asked Honey, giving a sly, eager smile. Wasabi knew that look.

"Only a science major can find out the answer!" she added, grinning from ear to ear.

Lastly, Hiro was talking to Fred about the lair and some of its tech.

"I still want to work in my garage," said Hiro, "But I think I can set up another lab here too. Maybe that makeshift one can be brought down there…"

Fred nodded. "Later I'll tell my dad and Heathcliff. Actually, my dad's interested in talking with you. I told him about all the stuff that happened until Krei Tech and showed him my suit. He's really impressed with it."

Hiro looked abashed and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. Means a lot, especially from a former…what is it? Super?"

"Yep," nodded Fred. "Super, not super hero. I wonder why…"

* * *

By 2pm, everyone was stuffed and just barely got through desert. But by the time they got to the living room, everyone was fully awake and alert, for Stan had the curtains closed and had a fire in the fireplace started.

"OK," said Stan, turning to the gang and the Parrs. "I already know the full story, but please, tell our guests, exactly how did you end up becoming superheroes?"

Hiro started first, talking about how he used bot-fight in San Fransokyo's underground circuits and earning some good dough, before he ran into a scuffle with Yama. He told them about Tadashi and how he saved him from narrowly being caught by him and his goons before they were arrested.

Helen frowned. "That was very irresponsible of you, Hiro. What did your aunt say?"

Hiro chuckled. "Sorry, Mrs. Parr. But yeah, Aunt Cass gave us an earful on our way home, but I was all too eager to head to the next fight." Helen looked scandalized at this, especially when Hiro said that Tadashi gave in and drove him, but then Hiro got to the part where he and Tadashi made a pit stop at SFIT.

Honey, Fred, Go Go and Wasabi took over from here, explaining how they were working in the lab when the brothers came in. Bob, curious, asked about what they were working on, and the four launched into a brief discussion about their majors. Go Go went first and talked briefly about her Industrial Design and Mechanical Engineering degree, and how she was building a maglev bike that could run on any surface without restriction. Wasabi went next and talked about his work in Applied Physics and his experiments in laser-induced Plasma. Honey then (A little too excitedly) discussed her Chemical Engineering degree and her experiment of chemical metal embrittlement, and lastly Fred talked about his job as school mascot, enthusiasm for science, and philanthropy in the city.

All the while, Bob and Helen listened and were impressed by knowledge that the four had at their disposal. The couple put two-and-two together again and surmised how their latest experiments and fields contributed to their eventual superhero power sets, though they couldn't figure out Fred's. That was for Stan to know and understand.

Hiro took over again from here since the other four didn't know what went on after that. He talked how Tadashi introduced him to Baymax, and some of his capabilities. Helen, as a mom, asked Hiro about Baymax's functions as a robot nurse, and it was here that he mentioned the reason why Tadashi built Baymax aside from giving Hiro a nurse: To provide healthcare and help people in San Fransokyo and possibly all over the world. Hiro went into detail on Baymax's specs: programmed with 10,000 different medical procedures and various medical equipment, built-in super strength, and the ability to store massive amounts of data for analysis and access. Hiro finished with saying that it was never in Tadashi's original design for Baymax to fight, which prompted Dash to finally say something.

"Sounds awesome Hiro," he said, "But how did a robot nurse end up becoming a fighting robot?"

Violet also thought this was a good point, having read her share of science fiction books. She wanted to ask too, but she hesitated, and was too late as Hiro continued to tell the story about how he met a certain Robert Callaghan. The gang looked rather uncomfortable at talking about their former professor, and Stan seemed to take a hint and talked on their behalf. The elder Lebur, having done some recent research on the man, gave the lowdown on Callaghan: How he had a military background, how he was a pioneer and innovator in the field of robotics and technology, and how he created the so-called "Laws of Robotics" during his time.

The Parrs understood, though wondered what that had to do with anything. Bob even briefly wondered what this Callaghan might have thought of the Omnidroid and its sole purpose of killing his kind.

At any rate, Hiro took over again and said that Callaghan was impressed by the bot-fighter he brought with him, and how it was he who gave him a chance to enter the school.

"Tadashi told me about an upcoming annual science convention and showcase where up and-comers can show off their works and experiments," Hiro continued, "and he told me that if I can impress Callaghan, I could enter. I wanted to enter the school so bad that I immediately went to work."

"And what did you end up making?" asked Violet.

"At first," Hiro laughed, giving a thumbs down. "Nothing. I couldn't think of jack-diddly squat. But Tadashi got me out of my funk and helped me."

Helen smiled, and gave a questionable glance at her two kids. Violet and Dash rolled their eyes at this, while Jack-Jack gurgled.

"Soon," continued Hiro, "I made a breakthrough: The Microbots."

He took a deep breath. He had moved on from that day, but it still hurt at times to talk about it. But he continued on, giving a lowdown on the Microbot technology; how, through wearing a neurotransmitter, he could control the Microbots to connect together through electromagnetism to form various shapes and perform tasks cooperatively. He talked about their versatility and how they could be used to adapt to any situation, evade damage as well as supply reinforced strength when together.

Hiro was so engrossed in his presentation that he just only noticed now that the Parrs were applauding. He gave a shy "Thanks", especially when he and Violet exchanged a quick glance again. Stan too was impressed by the tech that this young boy genius created.

Unbeknownst to everyone though, Stan's brain went into overdrive. _Microbots…Microbots…_

Hiro took another deep breath as he reached closer to the most painful part of this retelling. After bringing up Alistair Krei and Callaghan's advice of not selling the Microbot tech, he talked about the fire that broke out.

"Tadashi and I headed back to the exhibition hall, but someone said that Professor Callaghan was still inside," he said slowly. "So Tadashi ran inside to rescue him, and there was an explosion and-and-"

He couldn't continue and just closed his eyes, exhaling hard. The Parrs and Stan gave sounds of sympathy. Violet stood up and wanted to immediately run up to Hiro and comfort him, but she was again too late; the gang was already in a group hug, with Honey hugging Hiro and comforting him, saying that they miss Tadashi too.

"Violet?" asked Helen. "What's wrong?"

The look her mom was giving looked more and more suspicious, and Violet quickly lied by saying that she needed to go to the bathroom really bad. Stan gave her the directions and she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

At any rate, Hiro and the gang continued their story, changing up who was narrating every now and then. By the time Violet returned, the gang had gotten to the part where they were at the docks. Hiro quickly back-tracked for Violet on what she missed before he continued: Baymax being taught Karate moves, the gang convening at the docks, and encountering the mysterious masked man using Hiro's Microbots.

"Yes…" mused Stan. "That masked man. The local news dubbed him Yokai."

"Yokai?" repeated a confused Hiro. But he thought for a bit and, given the mask, thought that the Japanese demon moniker was fitting, and decided to roll with it. The gang talked about their chase that ended with them just barely escaping with their lives and eventually heading to the Lebur mansion, meeting Heathcliff and discovering Fred's secret wealthy life.

Stan laughed again, and repeated "Appearances can be deceiving."

The gang laughed, and Hiro continued.

"During out escape, Baymax managed to scan Yokai, meaning we could track him. Thanks to Fred, we deduced that the guy under the Yokai mask was Alistair Krei, and that he started that fire to get the Microbots.

"That's when we decided," put in Go Go, stepping forward. "Tadashi Hamada was our friend, and he wanted to help the world with Baymax. We thought that we could honor his memory by bringing his killer to justice, so Hiro came up with the idea of refitting Baymax and using our scientific knowledge to transform us into superheroes. We practiced until we were ready."

The gang stared at Go Go.

"That's the most she's said all year!" exclaimed Fred. Go Go smacked him upside the head for his cheek, and Hiro, Honey and Wasabi laughed. Bob, Stan and Helen chuckled too, reminded of the various teams of Supers they met back in the day like The Thrilling Three and the Phantasmics.

The gang immediately jumped into the specs of their suits. Honey went first, pointing out that because of the sudden events of the previous night and the Krei Tech incident, she didn't have one crucial tool on her: her chemical purse. She (A little over-enthusiastically) went into detail on her purse, and how it acted as a mini-chemical lab, with a touch-screen periodic table where she could input formulas to create her chem-balls for nearly any situation. Given what they had seen the few she had in her possession do, the Parrs were very intrigued by huge amount of possibilities.

Fred went next and talked about his suit, but it was Dash who really asked a lot of questions about it, asking if it was from "The Kooky Krogar" Japanese kaiju film series. Fred nodded enthusiastically, and the discussion between them ended up as less a breakdown on Fred's suit and more fanboy talk. Stan cleared his throat and Go Go and Helen looked disapprovingly at the two. Dash sat down, embarrassed, while Fred went back on track, talking about the suit's exoskeleton that allowed him to jump at enormous heights, be flame-resistant, be equipped with claws that could cut through most surfaces, and breathe fire.

Wasabi and Go Go talked about their suits together, talking about the practical, simplicity of their retractable plasma blades and versatile maglev disks respectively. The added however that both of them are in physical fitness and have practiced martial arts, and intend to get themselves in better shape. Bob nodded in approval.

Hiro went last and briefly touched upon his suit's capabilities which the Parrs already know, then went into Baymax's armor, which augmented the robot's strength even further, granted him rocket-propelled flight, a helmet that granted further scanning possibilities, and rocket fists for massive damage. He further stated that Baymax's armor had magnetic extensions that allowed Hiro to ride on him when he wore his suit, without fear of falling.

Bob whistled, impressed. "Baymax could probably give me a run for my money," he whispered to Stan.

"Except you don't fly," grinned Stan. "Point to Baymax." Bob scoffed at that remark and continued listening.

The gang continued their story, with Hiro talking about how Baymax scanned the city to find Yokai at Akuma Island. Stan told the Parrs how it housed an abandoned Krei Tech facility that neither the mayor nor Krei himself got around to dismantling. The gang talked about their next encounter with Yokai, only to find out that it wasn't Krei at all, but Robert Callaghan. The Parr's eyes widened at this plot twist.

"Callaghan didn't care that Tadashi died," Hiro frowned, his fists shaking, "So I removed Baymax's health care chip and he let lose, nearly killing him." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. The gang tried to comfort him but he waved them back.

"I was just…so mad," he whispered. A single tear went down Hiro's cheek. "He allowed my brother to die and-and he didn't give care at all. I-I-I nearly killed all of you too…"

He turned back to the gang.

"I'm so sorry guys," he said, taking in deep breaths. "I'm no better than Yokai if I wanted to kill."

The gang said nothing and just embraced him again. Bob, Helen and Stan just looked at each other at a loss. Violet and Dash exchanged gazes, too.

The three elder supers certainly have been there. They too have been in a situation where they held someone's life in their hands and have nearly given to that temptation of ending a threat for good. Stan whispered to Bob and Helen and gave his word that he won't let this group of up-and-comers, especially Hiro, experience it again. Bob and Helen conversely said that they hope to impart the same wisdom to their kids.

Violet and Dash, for their part, looked troubled. As their mom said back when they were rescuing their dad from Syndrome, the superhero Saturday Morning Cartoons were very idealized when it came to the heroes fighting the bad guys. They certainly experienced it when they were fighting Syndrome's soldiers, but Syndrome himself? He ended up doing himself in, same with the Underminer. The two afterwards ended up going mostly against petty thieves and common criminals armed with nothing more than standard pistols or knives that they easily thwarted. But people like Syndrome, The Underminer, and Yokai were a different story.

When they were on the line, could they be forced into a similar situation too?

After a few seconds, Hiro and the gang got their act together, and they continued. Hiro mentioned how Tadashi's homevids in Baymax's database made him see the light, and how the gang helped him cope afterwards. Honey and Go Go then talked about the discovery they made on Akuma Island and Callaghan's motivation for turning dark: the loss of his daughter Abigail after Krei's botched Project Silent Sparrow destroyed the Akuma facility and left her dead.

"And then the fight at Krei Tech happened?" asked Helen.

The gang nodded and they went into more detail on what happened at Krei Tech, how they found that Callaghan was going to rebuild the Silent Sparrow portal to destroy all of Krei's work and Krei himself just like he did to Abigail. They talked about their fight, the various close calls, and the inherent weakness of the Microbot technology: Its fragility and ease of being destroyed with enough force. Stan took notice of this and filed it away for later.

From that point, Hiro took over, since they too were left in the dark about what he saw. Hiro mentioned how despite stopping Callaghan, the portal remained active and threatened to suck everything in, but Baymax noticed life scans in the portal. He mentioned how he and Baymax, without hesitation, rushed in to rescue Abigail, but in the process, lost Baymax himself. The Parrs were confused at this, but Hiro clarified that the Baymax they saw is the second Baymax, rebuilt using the old healthcare chip that Baymax bequeathed to Hiro before he was lost.

"After that, I enrolled in SFIT, started my classes, and eventually rebuilt Baymax," Hiro finished. He exhaled, with their story finished. The gang looked equally put out too, especially when they glanced at the ornate grandfather clock. It was already late afternoon.

"So it was then that you decided that you would become superheroes?" asked Bob.

"Well," admitted Hiro. "No, actually."

"We figured that it was a one-time thing, with Callaghan now caught and put away," added Wasabi. "We figured after that, we would get back to our normal lives."

"It was actually Fred who wanted to do it out of all of us", said Honey. "When we were at the café yesterday and talking about our summer plans, he's the one that said that he really wanted to be a superhero."

Before Fred could open his mouth, Stan butted in. "I admit, I'm partly to blame." When everyone but Fred looked at Stan quizzically, the elder Lebur elaborated.

"Fred accidentally stumbled upon my old lair and I caught him doing it. Afterwards he and I talked and he really pushed the idea. You really wanted to do it, did you son?"

Fred nodded. "I just keep remembering Tadashi's words, how he wanted to help the world with his knowledge." He turned to the gang. "And isn't that one of SFIT's goals too? Producing the next generation of scientific minds for the betterment of mankind?"

Honey, Wasabi and Go Go gave this deep thought.

"Well," admitted Honey. "When I first applied at SFIT, I did mention that I wanted to help the world through chemistry…"

"And if I remember," said Wasabi to Go Go, "You were the first one who was open to the idea of becoming heroes the first time we went up against Callaghan. And I believe in Tadashi's words too."

"Yeah," nodded Go Go. "I was, wasn't I?"

"And then the stuff that happened last night went down," finished Hiro "And, well, here we are."

* * *

Bob, Helen and Stan looked at each other as if they were deliberating. Then they stood up and talked to the gang.

"Last night," started Helen. "Bob and I were hesitant at the idea of you five becoming heroes because we've never seen Supers without powers."

"You got to understand," added Bob, "In our line of work back in the day, every Super we've met and fought alongside always had superpowers of some variety."

"Sure," put in Stan, "I didn't have any fancy, flashy powers myself, but I did have super-intelligence, and that certainly counted. I built my share of technology and used that knowledge to do a whole ton of things that couldn't be done under normal circumstances."

"But after hearing your side of things," said Bob, "We've certainly learned a lot, too. You five may not have the superpowers of a hero, but you certainly have the heart."

"Using your brains and technology," said Helen, "I think you are more than capable of handling yourselves and destined for great things, some day."

The gang looked stunned. Fred was just about fit to burst as he asked. "So, you mean…?" he said, looking at his father.

Stan nodded. "It's unorthodox to be sure, and there are certainly no rules to this whole thing, but yes. As members of the old guard, you are certainly ready to become superheroes."

Fred cheered and immediately went to Bob, bowing as if in worship.

"We're not worthy!" he exclaimed and repeated ad nauseum. Go Go dragged him back and smacked him on the head again, while Bob looked amused, having a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Way to ruin the moment, you lunatic," Go Go hissed. Hiro, Honey and Wasabi laughed again.

"With all of your skills and abilities, and with my help," Stan continued. "I can train you, help you and be on hand to guide you. I promise with all my ability to make you into a great new generation of superheroes!"

"And you certainly couldn't have a better mentor than good old Excelsior," agreed Bob. "He's done his share of stuff back in the day too."

"Like what?" asked Fred.

"That," said Stan, "Is another story."

Fred groaned, and Bob turned to his kids. "What do you think?

Everyone stared at the younger Parrs, who looked rather hesitant to be put on the spot.

Dash went first. "Um, well, I dunno what to say. I suppose, um, good luck? And I can't wait to work with you sometime in the future?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," laughed Stan. Dash smiled and looked relieved while his parents nodded in approval.

"And you, Vi?" asked Helen.

Violet looked nervous and cleared her throat. "Well, I-uh-"

She couldn't form the words and didn't know what to say, and then she glanced at Hiro again. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up, and she continued, emboldened.

"I'm happy that all of you are willing to do the right thing even if you don't have superpowers. I always wanted to be normal too and wasn't sure if I could become a hero, but you taught me that doing the right thing even without powers counts for a lot, too. I think after, hearing this, I want to become the best Super I could be too, and I also look forward to working with you in the future."

Helen smiled at her daughter's words, while Bob nodded in approval again. The gang gave their thanks to her and Dash and everyone else as well.

"Just one question though," said Violet. "What are you going to call yourselves?"

Hiro opened his mouth, and quickly shut it. "Yeah, that's a good question," he remarked. "What's our team name?"

The gang looked towards Stan and the Parr parents, but they shook their heads.

"That," said Bob, "Is for you to decide."

Hiro, Honey, Fred, Go Go and Wasabi put their heads together.

"I got it!" Fred exclaimed "Fred's Angels!"

"No." said Wasabi and Go Go together. Fred groaned again, and continued thinking.

"Well," said Honey. "Counting Baymax, we're actually six in our group. Maybe a play on that?"

"I once read in a comic that featured a group of villains called The Sorrowful Six" noted Fred. "A reverse of that, maybe?"

The gang voiced their slight agreements, settling on at least using the number 6.

"With our knowledge, skills and tech, we'll be doing many things for the city as heroes. Big things." Hiro pointed out. Suddenly, Hiro had an idea.

"Heroes…6…big things…Big…"

The gang looked puzzled, and then Hiro snapped his fingers. He whispered something to the gang, and they nodded, digging the idea. At last, they turned around to Stan and the Parrs, and Hiro cleared his throat.

"We didn't set out to be superheroes," he began. "But sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people and that's what we're going to do."

"Who are we?" he asked to the gang. And in unison, the five raised their fists in the air and loudly proclaimed their team name.

* * *

"Big Hero 6?" asked Bob. "Hmm, it could work and catch on. We'll see soon enough," he added to Hiro, trying to raise his morale.

"Yeah" shrugged Hiro. "We'll see if it'll click."

Helen sighed as she and the Parrs stopped outside the café. "Don't worry Hiro," she said, putting her hand onto his shoulders. "We're endorsing you for this. Hopefully that should be good enough."

"Thanks, Mrs. Parr," Hiro tried to smile, but he still had his doubts.

By the end of the afternoon and into the evening, Stan invited everyone to have dinner at the Lebur residence again. While the gang said they would be happy too, the Parrs politely declined, and explained to them that, before they could start, they still had one more thing to do.

Helen talked about Hiro's Aunt Cass, and how she didn't know about any of this yet. Bob told Hiro and everyone present about what they intended to do: Tell Cass about all of this and get her approval. Stan agreed to this, since Hiro was technically still a minor. When Hiro asked why Violet and Dash didn't have to go through something similar, Bob and Helen argued it's because they are supers too and have worked together already. Cass though is completely in the dark. When Hiro tried to argue back again, the gang caught on and agreed with the plan.

"Your aunt already lost your parents and Tadashi," Honey had said to Hiro. "Imagine how devastated she would be if she lost you, too. She at least deserves to know."

Hiro couldn't argue with that and half-heartedly agreed to it. With that, they adjourned for the rest of the day and said their farewells. With that, Heathcliff drove them in the Lebur family limo back to the Lucky Cat Café while the gang stayed with Stan for dinner.

All too soon, they were back in front of the café, where they were greeted by-

"Hello," waved Baymax. The Parrs couldn't believe that this robot was built by the young teenager standing with them at the moment. They also noticed that café looked oddly empty, with sign flipped over to show that it was closed and that the café's lights were off

Hiro gave Baymax a fist bump, and he responded with his traditional "Bat-alata-la."

"Where's Aunt Cass?" asked Hiro. "And where are all the customers?"

Suddenly, the front door opened. Curious, Hiro grabbed Baymax and led the Parrs inside the darkened room.

Just then, all the lights shone brightly over a table set for five. On the table was a bunch of dishes, both Western and Eastern, which looked like they were fresh off the stove or out of the oven. Cass rushed down the stairs, grinning ear-to-ear.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled, he arms wide.

The Parrs looked back and forth between the two Hamadas. Evidently, Hiro was just as confused as they were.

"Cass…" said Helen, trying to mirror her enthusiasm. "What's all this?"

"It's a surprise dinner," said Cass as a matter-of-factly. "A welcome dinner for you and your family to San Fransokyo. Just like the city mixes eastern and western, I thought, why not do the same for your welcome dinner, too?"

The Parrs looked at each other, and then to Hiro, trying to be happy. They felt sorry that they had to crush Cass's happiness later on.

"It's….wonderful." Helen smiled. And they took their seats.

Dinner promptly finished by 9pm. Throughout it all, Cass was asking about how the Parrs were doing and what they've been up to. The Parrs politely told them all the usual stuff about how Bob has a "steady" job, how Helen is happy raising their kids, and how they kids were doing well in school. Cass, in turn, told the Parrs things they already knew, namely Hiro and Baymax and how he was in SFIT right now.

Bob and Helen maintained their best smiles, trying to keep up their appearances. Hiro, Violet and Dash for their part kept quiet, but kept exchanging nervous glances while eating.

By the end, Helen helped Cass clear away the dishes and things from the table, and the Parrs and Hamadas plus Baymax were together in the café's main room.

"So, Hiro, where did you take them?" asked Cass.

"Well, Hiro began, "I took them to SFIT, the Kogane Gate Park…" He hesitated.

"And?" asked Cass again. Hiro glanced at the Parrs. After some assuring looks from them, he took a deep breath.

"And Fred's house."

"Fred's house?" Cass looked very confused. "Why bring them there? It's a nice mansion, yes, but it's not exactly what I would call a tourist attraction."

Cass looked further confused when the Parrs glanced through the windows and folded down the blinds of the place.

"…what's going on?" asked Cass, looking more and more befuddled as she sat down.

"Cass," began Helen. "We need to talk. But let me get some water first."

At this, Helen stretched her arms to the other end of the room to grab a faraway pitcher and a glass of water. Cass's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as Helen set the jug and glass in front of her.

Hiro found it to be rather odd for her to do this when not in her Elastigirl costume, but Hiro was just simply puzzled, Cass was positively overwhelmed.

"You're a-" she squeaked. "You're a…"

"Yes," said Helen. "I'm a Super. Always have been." Helen looked at the family and they complied. Bob lifted up two tables by their one legs with relative ease, Violet turned invisible so that her clothes looked like they were being worn by nobody, and Dash quickly ran around the room for a few seconds. Jack-Jack didn't understand his mom's words, but upon seeing the Super activity happening, Jack-Jack giggled and immediately telekinetically floating around the room.

A bewildered Baymax tried in vain to chase Jack-Jack around the room, trying to get the Super baby down before he hurt himself. Soon enough he did, and Jack-Jack giggled again as Baymax cradled him and gave him back to Helen.

Cass looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack, before Hiro and Baymax immediately rushed to her side and calmed her down, Baymax letting off a little bit of relaxant gas.

After the Parrs finished their routines, Cass took another swig of water before she found her words again.

"But I remember that news report of the Supers disappearing from the world back when we were on college," she said in an almost accusatory voice to Helen. "Then what about you?"

"It's-well," began Bob. "It's a long story, but we allowed to continue living our normal lives as long as we just lived ordinarily."

"Things did change recently, though," added Helen. "By any chance did you see in the news about that incident in Illinois?"

"Yeah…" nodded Cass. "I remember seeing that, but all the news said that it was stopped by a bunch of Supers and-…"

Cass's brain caught up, and Helen gave a slow nod. "That was you?" Cass gasped.

"Uh-huh," said Helen. "We were also present during the fire last night, that's why we needed to leave quickly."

Cass nodded dumbly and glanced at Hiro. "Did you know about this?" she asked, bewildered.

Hiro looked at the Parrs again. This time however, Cass noticed the looks they were giving each other, and it's as if a lead weight dropped into her stomach.

"Hiro…" she began, but Hiro interrupted her.

"Yeah, Aunt Cass," said Hiro. "I knew because, well," he took a deep breath. "I was there last night, too."

"You were-"

"When I said I was going to the garage, I actually meant that I was heading to the fire. "So were Baymax, Honey, Fred, Go Go, and Wasabi."

"Baymax?" she asked, glancing at the robot. Hiro nodded to Baymax to tell everything.

"Yes, Aunt Cass," said Baymax in his ever-calm voice. "Hiro, his friends, and I were with the Parrs, rescuing people."

"Rescuing people?" she repeated, horrified. She stood up immediately and grabbed Hiro, checking his body. "But-Hiro, you have powers too? Were you hurt?"

"No Aunt Cass, I wasn't hurt. And I don't have powers. Well, not in the technical sense…"

"What are you getting on about?" demanded Cass. She turned to the Parrs again. "What did you say to Hiro?"

"Nothing," said Bob, frowning. "But your boy is one of the smartest, bravest kids I've ever met. Same with his friends."

Cass shut her mouth again and glared at Hiro, demanding an explanation.

"It's like this, Aunt Cass," he began.

And so, for the next hour or two, Hiro and the Parrs told them about the events in San Fransokyo that lead up to this moment: About Baymax discovering the lone microbot, about Baymax's added Karate skills, about the Hiro and his friends first encountering Yokai, about narrowly escaping with their lives (Cass squeezed a nearby napkin hard at this), about going to Fred's house and deciding to become heroes, and the events at Akuma Island and Krei Tech. Bob and Helen then told them about the events at Odori Avenue the previous night and how it was very dangerous and they were very hesitant at Hiro and his friends becoming heroes.

But then Bob and Helen praised Hiro for all that he has done, how he built Baymax and was really the one that provided he and his friends the means for them to apprehend Callaghan and put a stop to his madness, how Hiro was the real brain behind the rescue operation the previous night, and the potential Hiro has in becoming a hero and making San Fransokyo and possibly the world a better place. They said that they fully endorse her nephew and they gave their approval for Hiro and his team, the newly christened Big Hero 6, to become San Fransokyo's guardians and protectors, inspired by Tadashi Hamada's words and desires.

Cass closed her eyes and took deep breaths, doing her best to digest everything she learned. There was a long silence that seemed almost infinite, before Cass finally spoke.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Hiro," she said.

"But Cass," Helen began, but she was silenced by Cass pointing towards the door.

"Please wait outside. And bring Baymax with you."

The Parrs said nothing and quickly vacated the room, with Violet dragging Baymax.

"Aunt Cass," said Baymax. "Your scans are showing that you are under deep psychological stress right now. May I suggest-"

"Not now, Baymax," hissed Hiro, making cutting gestures with his throat.

Before the door shut, Violet looked at Hiro and mouthed "Good luck" to him. Hiro knew he was going to need it.

* * *

There was a tense silence as Cass glared down at the floor.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked her, trying to put his hand on her shoulder. Her body tensed at that.

"Aunt Cass," began Hiro. "I really was going to tell you, honest, but the truth is that the gang and I didn't think about this until recently, but after what happened at Krei Tech and Odori Avenue, we really do want to become superheroes. Fred's dad has set up a nice place for us, and we can use it to-"

"No."

It was a short response, but it quickly hit Hiro all the same.

"No?" he repeated, devastated and angry.

"No," said Aunt Cass again. She glanced at Hiro, her eyes red and tears threatening to spill.

"I'm not going to allow you to risk your life out there."

"But-but" spluttered Hiro. "But what about all the stuff I've done?! You heard my story and what the Parrs said!"

"All the more why you shouldn't," said Cass sharply. "There are so many times you could have died. You were just lucky. But what if you aren't lucky again?"

"That's why I'm working with everyone else!" replied Hiro, losing patience. "If I work together with the gang and with an actual former superhero's guidance, we could do great things!"

"Honey and everyone else can do what they want," argued Cass. "I'm not responsible for them, but you're only a child. What would you know about all of this stuff?"

"Wait a minute!" demanded Hiro angrily. "What about Violet and Dash? They're kids too! They even have a baby for crying out loud!"

"They're not my kids," said Cass shortly. "If their parents want them to risk their lives, that's their choice. But you are my nephew, Hiro. I'm your guardian and I'm doing what's best for you. You are NOT going become a superhero and put your life on the line just for the sake of others."

Hiro stared, dumbfounded at this. "Tadashi wanted to help people too," he whispered, tears pouring down his face "Even in the end, he went out like a hero."

"And what happened from that?" asked Cass thickly. She was crying too. "Tadashi is dead, Hiro. I already lost Toemo and Maemi in that car accident, then Tadashi in that fire." She roughly shook Hiro by the shoulders. "I don't want to lose you, too…"

Hiro sniffed and impatiently wiped the tears away. "I understand, Aunt Cass, I really do. But I've made up my mind. I want to use my scientific brain to help the world. I want to help people in the city and make sure that Tadashi's death won't happen to others, either."

Aunt Cass shook her head again. "No…no, no Hiro. I won't let you do this. You will tell the gang that you won't be a superhero and risk your life for strangers."

Hiro was stung at his aunt's callousness. "Aunt Cass, to do that would go against everything Tadashi stood for. That'll be dishonoring his memory."

Cass finally snapped.

"And what did Tadashi know?!" she screamed. "He ended up dying for that, he could have had a long life, and everything! BUT NOW HE'S DEAD! What good will becoming a superhero and risking your life just like he did end up doing?!"

"What did you ever know about Tadashi…?" Hiro whispered, enraged.

"I knew that he was a smart, wonderful boy with his life ahead of him!" Cass screamed back. "I forbid you, Hiro and that's final!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" Hiro yelled. "AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!"

There was a loud smack as Cass's palm and Hiro's right cheek were both red.

"You selfish boy," wept Cass, her face equally red and full of tears. "You stupid, selfish boy…You don't care about me, do you…"

Hiro tried to hold it in, even as he started crying. "I love you Aunt Cass, I really do." In a flurry of rage, he didn't even care about the words that came next.

"But if you think Tadashi dying is selfish and stupid, and I'm just as stupid and selfish for wanting to become a better person and helping the world…then I'm ashamed to be your nephew."

Cass stepped back as if she were struck, horrified by what she has done, and what Hiro said. She went back up the stairs, utterly destroyed.

"Please…please tell the Parrs to enjoy the rest of their stay in San Fransokyo."

She was at the top of the steps into the Hamada apartment before Hiro, devastated by what he just said, quickly ran up to follow her.

"Aunt Cass!" he called out. She paused briefly with the door still open.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, at a loss for what to say after what he said. "Goodnight. I love you."

Cass said nothing, and just slammed the door. When Hiro stepped out to meet the Parrs, they immediately rushed to him and did their best to comfort him, having heard everything. Hiro finally broke down and wept, and the first to catch him before he fell onto the ground was Violet. Baymax kept insisting that he look after Hiro, and soon Bob and Helen forced Violet to let go of him.

After a few minutes, Hiro was calmed down enough to big goodnight to the Parrs, and that they may see each other in the next few days. With that, they went their separate ways as the Parrs returned to the hotel, and Hiro and Baymax went back inside the café.

* * *

Cass cried into her pillow for what seemed to be hours, unable to sleep after what she learned. After a while it's as if she couldn't cry anymore and she just stared at the ceiling before she glanced at the framed photo of her brother and her sister-in-law, wishing she could talk to them.

She got up, impatiently throwing the sheets away. Sleep wasn't coming any time soon, and she really needed to talk to someone, otherwise she'd just go insane. But who could she talk to about something like this?

Then she remembered. There was somebody she could talk to. But she didn't have her phone number. So instead, through her phone, she sent an email, hoping that it'll be received.

After a few minutes, she got a reply back:

_OK. I'll see you at Kogane Gate Park in a few minutes._

_Helen Parr_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: CONFESSIONS**

**_Don't forget to read and review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Disclaimer: Any characters from Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles are owned by Disney, Marvel, and Pixar. Any original characters created for this fic are owned by me. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

**Day 2. Sunday.**

San Fransokyo, California is often regarded as one of the most unique cities around the world because of its mixed Eastern-Western architecture and mixed-heritage population. Its tourism is also bolstered by the fifth most-visited park in the country: The Kogane Gate Park. Originally known as the Golden Gate Park, it too was renamed in honor of the reconstruction of San Francisco after the 1906 Earthquake. Unlike most of San Fransokyo however, the Kogane Gate Park did not have to be subject to the changed architecture of the city. As such, if a traveler from a parallel universe where San Francisco stayed the same visited San Fransokyo, they would find the same buildings and attractions, like the windmills, the polo fields, the museum, the botanical garden, and the outdoor athletic stadium.

It was at the stadium, near the topmost bleachers, where Cass Hamada was dejectedly waiting. It was shortly after midnight when she got the reply back, and she drove to the park. Because it was the weekend, there was still some late night park activity going on, but the stadium itself was practically empty. That suited her just fine, as she didn't feel like seeing or talking to anyone except-

"Cass?"

She was so startled that she immediately stood up from the bleacher. In the process, she knocked over the stuff she brought with her. While her basket was safe, the drink she brought with her wasn't so lucky; it broke with a shatter, its contents spilling down the bleachers.

The voice gave a sniff. "Cass…was that liq-"

Cass turned and glared at the voice. "It's none of your business of what I can and can't drink, Helen." She took a further glance at what she was wearing. "If that even is your real name."

Helen looked taken aback and hurt. "That _is_ my real name." she said. But she immediately softened. "I'm sorry for startling you, but I needed to get here as soon as I could. I had to use my powers, and I couldn't do that if I wasn't-"

"I know, I know," Cass said dismissively. And with that, she put her hand in the basket, pulled out a pastry, and promptly forced it in her mouth.

"Stress eating," she said shortly, before getting and eating another pastry. Helen looked at her with pity, and removed her mask.

* * *

_After saying goodnight to Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack (His crib was in Violet's room), Helen went to the master bedroom where Bob was waiting. Both were already set to go to bed._

"_Well," remarked Bob as the two climbed in and shut off the lamps, plunging their room into darkness. "Now what?"_

_All Helen could say was that she didn't know. The spouses talked and threw out a few suggestions, like visiting some of the museums, going to the beach, visiting other historical sites, all manner of activity in any vacation. But Bob and Helen knew from the way the other spoke that their heart wasn't into it, and soon enough silence fell._

"_Bob?" asked Helen. The two turned to each other, and in the darkness Bob could barely make out the hesitant look on his wife's face._

"_What is it?"_

"_Did we do the right thing?"_

_Throughout the argument between the Hamadas a few hours ago, the Parrs waited anxiously outside the Lucky Cat Café, and heard the whole song and dance between Cass and Hiro, down to the slap. As both a Super and a mother, she didn't know what to think of it, and she just felt worse when she and the family saw Hiro stumble out and cry on Violet's shoulder._

_She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that Bob had already given his answer, and it wasn't what she expected._

"_Yeah, we did do right." Bob said. What stunned Helen further was the lack of hesitation in his voice. Bob noticed Helen's stunned silence and elaborated further._

"_Look, I feel bad for what happened too," he began. "But what we did was the right thing. In fact, weren't you the one who decided what should be done?"_

_Helen thought back to the day's events, and gasped. In the rush of the events at Chateau de Lebur and the Lucky Cat, she had completely forgotten that the idea to bring the recent events to light to Cass was _her_ idea._

"_Honey, you were right," repeated Bob. He turned on his night-table lamp, only to discover that Helen looked more distressed than ever. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Helen spoke._

"_I know I said that she deserved to know the truth…but I didn't think that it would result in them arguing, never mind any blessings of becoming a Super." Helen bit her lip and turned away, ashamed._

"_I think I might have just destroyed their family."_

_Bob tightened his embrace, and tried to play counterpoint to his wife's self-doubt. "You said so yourself, what would have happened if Cass found out too late about Hiro? How much worse things would be if Cass caught Hiro in the act, or worse?"_

"_A lot of good that will do though…" Helen countered, "…if he won't even be allowed to become a Super." She feared that Bob wasn't getting the bigger picture and she continued before Bob could speak._

"_Honey, don't you understand? All that you said? Everything that happened today with Stan and everyone else? What good will all of that be if Hiro is emotionally broken?"_

_Bob stopped, thought about it, and closed his mouth. "Yeah…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "So that happened, didn't it? What do we do, then?"_

_Helen once again had no answer for him. The couple left it at that, and slept. Helen couldn't sleep though and stared blankly at the ceiling. She was kept awake not just by Bob's snoring._

* * *

What did you say to Hiro?

There were so many times you could have died.

If their parents want them to risk their lives, that's their choice.

I don't want to lose you too…

I knew that he was a smart, wonderful boy with his life ahead of him!

I'm ashamed to be your nephew.

* * *

*rumble*

_Helen grumbled and grabbed her phone off the night-table. Though she was stunned by the fact that it was already midnight and didn't even sleep after two hours, she was more stunned by the message she received._

We need to talk. Kogane Gate Park at the stadium. See you there.

Cassadee Hamada

_Her spirits brightened. This was her chance to set things right with Cass and hopefully hash things out. She quickly replied, got out of bed and was about to pick out something from the closet, when she laid eyes on her super-suit._

_If she was going to get on the road to recovery between her and Cass, and more importantly between Cass and Hiro, she needed to show that she had nothing to hide. And so, she went into the bathroom and changed._

_After writing out a small note to Bob saying what was happening, she opened her window and stretched out to reach the nearest rooftop ledge. Giving herself to the rush of wind, she jumped out and swung to the other side, being reminded at how exhilarating it was swinging from building to building. Before leaving, she stretched her arm back to the hotel to shut her window._

_Helen continued on her way, stretching from rooftop-to-rooftop. She was positive that she wasn't going to regret this._

* * *

Helen started to regret this. The smell of spilled liquor started to dissipate. Cass finished her latest pastry and took a further look at Helen's exposed face and red/black super-suit before turning away again in a huff.

Helen broke the awkward silence and put her mask back on. "Well, we're here now. What do you want to talk about?"

Cass got another pastry and took a bite out of it before she asked four words: "What is it like?"

"What is what like?" asked Helen, puzzled.

"Being a mother?"

Helen's eyes widened. Definitely not what she expected. She chose her next words very carefully.

"Being a mother," she began "It's one of life's toughest challenges. The amount of responsibilities it has, putting your own life on hold, _carrying_ your children inside you for certain periods, your children's well-being…it's enough to drive anyone insane."

"Oh." Cass sighed. But before she could get another pastry, she did a double take. Throughout all that seemingly negative diatribe, Helen was _smiling_.

"But it's all worth it," she continued "Just for everything else. Raising your children, seeing them grow up, the untold possibilities and potential they have, growing old with your husband and seeing your children grow up, marry, have children of their own…"

Helen continued grinning and looked up at the stars, as if she was looking at the very future that her own children will face. "That's what being a mother is like. The bad times are there, but they're worth it just to appreciate the good times even more. Having a family and being a mother is one of the normal things of life, Cass. You understand?"

But throughout all of that, Cass continued to look unconvinced. She finally put the basket down and looked Helen up and down before she looked straight at her in the eye.

"Well," she said, trying not to sound rude, "You and your family are not exactly…normal, are you?"

Helen's eyes widened and she took her mask off again in anger. "Excuse me, my family and I are just as normal as everyone else," she said, affronted.

Cass continued to look unperturbed, and now the situation was reversed as Helen stood up.

"Every morning I wake up with Bob," Helen ranted. "I cook, I clean, I drop off the kids at school, I take care of Jack-Jack, and a whole bunch of other normal things! Just because we're Supers doesn't change that we live like a normal family does!"

Helen panted, and sat back down rubbing her forehead, her mask dropping onto the floor. "After what happened…the SRP…I really pushed Bob to settle down and adjust, living a quiet life. I never once thought about being a Super again."

"Wait," said Cass, grabbing the basket again. "So you really did live most of your married life as a homemaker? Your family didn't live that whole by day-by night lifestyle?"

Helen looked stunned, and gave a small laugh. "Of course we didn't! We were all under government pressure to live quietly, anonymously, and never resume any kind of Superheroing. That was pretty much how it went for the past 15-ish years after I left college and married Bob." She laughed again at this seemingly nonsensical question, but, all-too-late, shut her mouth.

Cass, if it were possible, looked even more depressed.

"I see," she whispered. "I guess you can't help me."

"Oh Cass…"

Helen tried to touch Cass's shoulder, but she edged a little further away.

"Asking about being a mom was a rhetorical question," continued Cass. "What I really wanted to ask you was-"

She saw Helen's mask on the floor and picked up.

"What is it like being a Super-Mom?"

And in contrast to what was said, the good and the bad &amp; the joy and the terrors of being a mother, Helen was left speechless. She stuttered for a bit, trying to find a way to answer, but no words came. All she could do was just sit back down in disbelief and defeat as Cass continued to hold the mask and look on.

Helen recalled Violet's words a while back, before their lives were turned upside down by events that led to the return of the Supers, and the lament she gave at nobody in the family knowing anything about "normal" because of the secrets they were forced to keep. Over the past three months in Metroville, she and Bob managed to continue fine except for the occasional Superheroing, but only now did she think deeply about this, and especially Violet and Dash and how they must have been feeling the past three months.

Being a mom is certainly hard, but adding superpowers to the mix? How can she answer what it's like being a Super-Mom when she doesn't even know the answer?

Wordlessly, Helen glanced at her mask, and Cass seems to have gotten the hint and gave it back to her. She also gave a pastry, and the two women ate and looked at the cloudless, starry sky in silence made even more breathtaking by a clear view of the moon.

After a while, the basket was completely emptied, and Helen broke the silence.

"You mind if I ask a personal question?"

"Meh," shrugged Cass. "Go ahead."

Helen took a deep breath and hoped that she wasn't intruding too much by asking, "Why didn't you ever marry and have a family of your own?"

* * *

Cass looked at the costumed Helen, eyebrows raised. She never really thought about it before.

"I guess-"began Cass, but she stopped and demurred for another few minutes as Helen patiently waited. Cass couldn't help but envy the patience she had, and surmised that she must've developed that over the course of raising her three kids. Soon enough, she whipped out her wallet, took a small photo out, and showed it to Helen.

"I suppose it's because of Hiro and Tadashi."

Cass sniffed and took out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "I guess I just loved those boys so much, that they practically filled the void in my life. I never thought about finding a husband because of them."

"They were all I had left. I…I-" Cass tried, but couldn't take it anymore, and started crying quietly. She felt Helen's hand on her shoulder, but she didn't have the energy to slide further away and just accepted her help and her handkerchief. She then felt her hand that held the picture of the two boys being held by Helen.

"Cass, during our tour today of his school, Hiro told us a few things. What were he and Tadashi like?"

Cass sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Those two…they were completely inseparable. Sometimes it was like they were in their own little world, always inventing things, always being up to something…they were never idle."

She gave a small watery laugh as she reminisced. "One time, those boys came back from one of their experiments with Mochi. They built him rocket boots, of all things! They were so happy that they just dropped off their bags at the counter and headed up to their room to plan whatever crazy invention they could think of. Their stuff spilled out and I had to pick up, and I saw this special journal they kept. I hated to invade their privacy but I couldn't help myself, so I took a quick peek."

"And?" asked Helen, now at the edge of her seat.

"I could barely understand it," chuckled Cass. "All those blueprints and notes just flew over my head. For all I know they could've put in some detector in there because Hiro immediately ran downstairs to get their stuff, but I did get a quick glance at the inside cover of the notebook before giving it back: Tadashi wrote something for him."

"What did it say?"

As Cass remembered, her eyes started watering again from the words of encouragement from one nephew to another. "He said that this notebook was a place where Hiro could keep track of all his ideas. Tadashi encouraged him to never stop inventing…"

Cass shuddered, with the night are becoming slightly chilly at the upper layers of the stadium. She hugged her legs and finally voiced the one thought that's been on her mind ever since she ran away from Hiro.

"Tadashi was a better parent for Hiro than I'll ever be."

Helen made a sound of surprise. "Oh Cass," she sighed, and started rubbing her shoulder. "You're not a bad parent. Give yourself some credit, you provided them a home, you have a steady job, and they never starved. That counts for something."

But Cass immediately stood up and started pacing in front of Helen. "But that's all I did!" she ranted. "I was supportive of what Hiro and Tadashi wanted to do, but that was it! These past 10 years…ever since Toemo and Maemi died...Tadashi told me that he'll do his best to be a good brother to Hiro. When Hiro started going to school, Tadashi was there for him. When Hiro was being bullied, Tadashi always defended him. When Hiro was accelerated into higher grade levels, Tadashi helped him in that transition. Who got Hiro into robotics? Tadashi! Who encouraged Hiro to go back to school? Tadashi!"

Finally, Cass ran up to the topmost bleacher to gaze at the San Fransokyo skyline, and bellowed "Tadashi did everything for him! Even after he was gone, he inspired him! What am I compared to my own nephew?! And now he wants to be some superhero, risk his life, die just like him! WHY DID HE DIE? WHY DID THEY ALL HAVE TO DIE?! WHY?! SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHY!"

* * *

"I…I'm nothing…I can't do anything for him….Not anymore."

Upon seeing her collapsing to the ground, she immediately stretched and headed towards her.

"Cass," soothed Helen. "It's OK. Please, don't be so hard on yourself. Or get us thrown out," she added, lamely. But at her words, Cass spoke again, her voice cracked.

"You don't know, Helen…You don't know. What it's like to lose the people you love, your only family to just be gone. I don't know if my dad ever had siblings back in Japan…when Toemo and Maemi died, I vowed to take their sons in as if they were my own…I wasn't perfect, but I did my best to raise them. I don't know anything about children; I never even picked up a book on parenting…I know I should have…I always supported them, but I couldn't do anything else…I didn't know what to do. Did he know? Is that why he always took care of him? Is that why he built Baymax? Because he knew I couldn't-"

Helen tried to make Cass stop before her voice gave out completely, but she continued on.

"I tried…I tried _so hard_…I should have done better…but I wasn't strong enough! I wasn't good enough! I should have done better…I should have…I should..."

As Cass's voice broke and wept, Helen realized that there was more to the former college party girl then she thought. "You're right," she whispered. "I never knew you went through so much and had so many regrets. Back in college, you were just so happy and lively. I thought you hadn't changed a bit. But I should have known something was off this afternoon when I heard from…you know. Cass you're absolutely right."

Then Helen stared down at her feet. "But you're also _absolutely wrong."_

Her face remained stoic, but the sharp tone of her voice betrayed he true emotions, and that prompted Cass to finally stop sniffing as she glared at Helen with shock and anger. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" she challenged, her voice still cracked.

Helen exhaled deeply, sat at the nearest topmost bench towards Cass, and took off her mask as she stared at the empty grassy field.

* * *

"Over 15 years ago, even back when we were in college, I was one of many Supers active throughout the world. For the longest time, they were _my_ family. We always lived under constant danger, whether from any villains out there, or possible prejudice. So we always lived life to the fullest, lived for the moment because for Supers, it's always the moment that mattered. We couldn't afford to think of our regrets and we were the _epitome _of secrets. Even when I married Bob, I was optimistic that I could pull through. We were superheroes, what could go wrong?"

"_Everything. _We were no longer wanted and no longer needed. We were hated, and the world turned on us. For the first time, I felt truly afraid, and started regretting. That day that supposedly started the SRP…should I have demanded that Bob and I tie the knot then and there? Should I have stayed with him instead of stretching off? All that happened…the jumper, the bombing, Pine, the train accident…could all of those have been averted if I was there? The lawsuits for all the property damage…did we really deserve all of that? Was_ I_ just as much at fault?

"So Bob and I put our Super past behind us and settled into our marriage, to become part of a _new_ family. I was fully prepared to forget all of that just to live the rest of my life with Bob, and having Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack were some of the happiest days of that. I became dedicated to raising them, studying and reading any book I could get my hands on for raising kids and being a dedicated wife, while Bob would adjust too. Except that Bob never fully adjusted; he _hated _not being a Super anymore, and sometimes we would argue. Sometimes he'd do clandestine superheroing, he'd get sloppy, and we had to constantly move to keep our cover. I honestly lost track of how many we ended up moving from one city to the next, and every time we did I'd wonder and regret again. Should I have been more firm with Bob? Was I wrong in turning back on the people who still needed help? Was I selfish in putting my own needs over the needs of the world?"

"I was both proud and terrified when Violet, and later Dash, was born, and powers manifested almost right away. There was even more pressure on us because they were the first recorded child Supers. We were uprooted each time after that, and I was so worried about what kind of strain this would put on the children. And as they grew up, of course kids were kids, but when they were superpowered kids, that didn't make it any easier. Guidance counselors would question why Violet was so shy and never attempted to make any friends, and Dash would always get into some sort of trouble with his teachers or the principal. Every time we moved, and every school we would send them to, it was always the same song and dance for the past 15 years, and I would do my best to give them advice about what they should do. But did I always give them the right device? Did I do something wrong to cause Violet being introverted and Dash being overactive? Was I right or wrong in telling them that what they were experiencing was perfectly normal, when it most certainly wasn't? Was Bob even aware that his secret superheroing actions and our consequent moves were having a bad effect on the kids' growth?"

"When Jack-Jack was born and he had no powers, I was relieved, yet saddened. Violet was becoming more uncomfortable not living a normal life, and Dash continued misusing his powers and getting in trouble at school. If Jack-Jack actually grew up with a normal life, would Violet and Dash look at him differently? And could the same happen for Jack-Jack if he really would have no powers? But I barely had any time to think of that because we had to move yet again, this time to Metroville, Illinois. But after being forced to move for so long, I think I got the hang of things! After the last three years of moving, one day I finally properly moved everything into our new house! I was so ecstatic I just had to call Bob at his new job at the insurance company, but I just knew that he hated it, so I tried encouraging him, hoping that he would take this one seriously this time. But when I picked up Dash from school after another trip to the principal's, he said some things that made me think again. Did he really understand why I couldn't let him compete in sports? Was I disgracing my past by not meaning Dash to do his best, when that's one of the first rules of being a Super? Was Dash really _ashamed _of his powers, and was I contributing to his fear? Was Violet having similar troubles, too?"

"That night, Bob left with one of our old friends to go bowling, but after all of our forced relocations, I just knew he wouldn't be back by eleven. Sure enough he came back late, and he was superheroing _again_! Did he not understand?! Did he not understand that he couldn't keep reliving the glory days and uproot us again?! Did he not care about our family?! And he had the nerve to bring Dash into the argument, use it to spin how it's all about himself! But the kids coming in and witnessing the whole song and dance…we stopped right there, but I wondered and regretted again. Was I not doing enough? After all I've done, was it still not enough? Was I not cut out for being a wife and mother if my own husband and kids were dissatisfied?

"But the next day, the strangest thing happened: Bob said that the company was sending him to a conference for a few days. I was just so happy for him! After 15 years, things were finally looking up! And when he got back from the conference…oh…it was like he was a new man! I figured he was promoted or something because I haven't seen him so happy since, well, we were newlywed. He spent more time with the kids, we had so much more alone time together, we really felt like a family for the next two months…it was just so wonderful."

"One day I was vacuuming while Bob was away at another conference. I went into his study and found something suspicious: his super-suit had a rip that looked freshly sewed on. Only an old colleague of ours knew what's what with super-suits, so I called her up and the next thing I knew I was at her house. I hadn't seen her since the old days, so you can imagine my shock at seeing completely new suits made for the whole family! I thought she was helping Bob with his superheroing, but then she brought up something I should have foreseen ever since we started being uprooted: Was Bob keeping secrets from me? Where exactly was this conference he was at? So I called up the company and sure enough, he was fired from there two months ago, and a homing device built into the new suits tracked him at some remote island. I just couldn't take it anymore after that, I was such an idiot, and I blamed myself for letting it all happen. Why would he lie? Was he willing to relive the past that he would abandon us? Was I losing him? What would I do?"

"But my old friend reminded me of whom I was. I was still Elastigirl, a Super, at my core, and she reminded me of what I had to do. I called up another old friend to lend me a jet, and I headed there to get my husband back and sort this all out…but darn it, Violet and Dash just _had _to stowaway on board, and a missile ended up tracking us and destroying our plane, but fortunately we made it safely to the island. I was so worried…was Bob OK? Who shot the missile? Will the kids be alright? My worst fear came to life: That my children were in mortal peril and could die because of our past. But by this point we were all in this together, so I had to lay it out for them before I searched for Bob: They were already in the new suits, and I handed them their masks to protect their identities. I told them flat out at how what they were in was nothing at all like the cartoons, and that just because they were kids didn't mean they would be allowed to live if caught. Finally before I left, I told them that they needed to use their powers in order to survive. Dash immediately knew what to do, but Violet…oh Violet, I was so sorry for her. She was always the most hesitant with her powers, and I demanded so much for her to do on the plane and was demanding more for her then. But when she began to apologize for everything, I was immediately reminded of who I was, and who she is. She was a Super, and as a Super, doubt was a luxury you couldn't often afford. I really meant it when I told her that she had more power than she knew, and that gave her the confidence to trust her instincts.

"By morning, I infiltrated the island facility and found Bob after, well, a few complications. I was ready to give him lip for everything we did, but things quickly got out of hand when the kids were found and we had to rescue them…only for all four of us to be captured by the man behind the whole thing, name of Syndrome. He had a plan; it had something to do with a rocket I spotted the previous night. He sent it to a random city, which happened to be Metroville, and it carried a killer robot that was going to destroy the city and hurt innocents. He would then use this fake attack to save the day and be a new Super. But what really got my attention was the idea that Syndrome-he…he killed off actual Supers to get where he was then. I couldn't believe it. Who did he kill? How many did he kill?"

"Soon he departed, and we were left to rot in his high tech prison. But I couldn't help but feel happy for Bob when he began to apologize for all he did. Violet actually managed to escape during his confession, but I didn't want her to interrupt. Bob promised that he was going to do better, and that was enough for me to forgive him. Violet seemed to think so too, and freed us. We had a good small laugh before we commandeered a rocket to get back to Metroville, but darn that Bob, he was going to tackle that robot alone! Why was he so determined to shut us out? What was the fearless Mr. Incredible so afraid of? Turns out, earlier back on the island when our plane was shot down, Bob honestly thought that we died, and he didn't want to lose us again. I reminded him again of who I was, and who we were, together. I tried to keep my kids out of the fight, but they ended up being involved. On one hand, I wanted to do everything I could to keep them out of harm's way, but on the other hand…they were so wonderful out there. Without them we couldn't have saved the city and destroyed the robot. Things got further complicated when word got down that we could possibly go out of hiding again. Bob, Dash and Violet were so ecstatic, and I should have been joining in the celebrations too…"

"But all I could think about was Jack-Jack. For whatever reason, Violet and Dash left him with one of our over-eager neighbors, but the messages on our answering machine weren't right, especially when one of them talked about a replacement sitter. And it was Syndrome. He captured Jack-Jack and was about to get away, before Bob and I rescued him, and Syndrome was killed in the attack."

* * *

Helen turned around to find Cass sitting next to her, wide-eyed and at the edge of her seat.

"Wow." she cracked, whispering because of her earlier outburst. "Helen, I-well, I had no idea."

Helen shrugged as Cass continued. "In-in college, every time I saw you, you were always studying, alone, or just generally keeping to yourself and getting good grades. You always came off as being so certain at what you wanted to do, and I certainly didn't pick you as one who would have so many regrets."

"Funny," Helen remarked. "I could say the same about you. _You _looked like you didn't really care about grades, kept skipping out classes, or and just partied. It was just so simple and straightforward and uncomplicated, and that looked like you had no regrets too."

Cass said nothing, and that prompted Helen to continue. "Being a Super, regrets kind of come with the package. You're just going to keep having them no matter how good you do, and in a way I kind of forgot that these past 15 years. I loved my life during that time, and my family and Bob, but things were just so difficult. I never pegged you as the regretting type. In a way, guess that's one thing we have in common after being so different from each other in college."

Cass bristled uncomfortably and adjusted her position. "No…not quite. You still have your family, you still have your husband and your kids, and I-"she shuddered, unable to finish her sentence, and she closed her eyes. When Cass opened them though, she saw Helen staring at the field again. Except this time, the fist that held her mask was shaking.

"When we were let out of hiding to resume hero duty, I was so eager to work with my old friends again, catch up on old times, and all that jazz. Every time I brought up the subject to Bob though, he would look uncomfortable and change the subject. Well, shortly after Syndrome's death and we were in the moving process again, Bob and I were summoned to meet with one of Syndrome's former employees to fully discover his plans and schemes. That robot the family and I fought was actually the tenth model and class of its kind, and its previous nine versions were pitted against other Supers that were contacted in secret by Syndrome, posing as an anonymous client that promised them money and a chance to use their powers again."

Cass was listening intently, putting it all together, and her eyes widened in shock. "No…" she whispered. "He didn't!"

"That time when we were in captivity and Syndrome was monologuing about his evil plan and what he did, I wondered how many Supers he killed…"said Helen, her voice rising in anger. "But I didn't-I-I didn't think he'd kill nearly everyone! We were given the raw statistics: 95% of the registered Supers on the world governments' list were all killed by Syndrome! Cass, don't you see? All my friends, my _family-in-arms, _killed by one man, and-"

Helen couldn't say anything further as she just sighed weakly as she dropped her mask to the ground, and did her best to hold back her tears, but just like when she first found out the horrible truth, she couldn't hold them for long. Cass was at a complete loss for words, and all she could do was pat Helen on the back and rub her shoulder.

"Oh Helen," she said after a while. "I'm so sorry. I just, I don't know what to say."

Helen shook her head. "S'alright" she said thickly, wiping her tears away impatiently. "S'just that…I mean, yeah, the possibility of dying has always came up and was always an occupational hazard, but _this…this _is just…"

"Evil?" asked Cass.

Helen nodded, and continued. "We don't know whatever became of the other 5% besides us. I think the governments are trying to track them down, but so far, no luck. For all we know they might have died of other causes. I honestly think that myself, Bob, Lucius, and Stanley Lebur are all that's left of us from the old guard."

"Yeah," interrupted Cass. "I forgot that Fred's dad was a Super too, but shouldn't that mean that Fred has powers as well?"

Helen shook her head. "I honestly don't know. If Fred had powers, they should have manifested by now. That's what happened to me, anyway. Back then, we in the old guard got our powers when we were teenagers or young adults, but that's what I said awhile ago; Violet and Dash were born with their powers, which is something that's never been seen before."

The discussion shifting to Helen's kids made Cass look uncomfortable. "Listen, I'm sorry for, you know, back at the café, when I was saying that I didn't care if you were endangering your own kids in your own line of work. I was just really angry."

Helen gave a small, sad smile. "It's alright, no biggie. Actually, that thought has been on my mind the last few months too. During our shift back into the public life when Bob and I started getting into heroing again and patrolling around Metroville, Violet and Dash tried their hands at it too, and we gave them small-scale jobs like patrols or stopping robberies and whatnot. They were completely unprepared for the amount of attention they would receive from the press and the people though, so they stopped, and for a while they seemed hesitant to get back into it."

But then Helen suddenly remembered something, and she smiled wider as she patted Cass's hand. "But I think", she continued, "They they do want to go back, better than ever with their best effort. They were inspired."

"By whom?"

"Hiro."

At this, Cass bit her lip and withdrew her hand, looking saddened again. "Helen, I can't. I just can't let him. I don't want to lose him like I did everyone else." But now that Helen had gotten so many things off her chest, she wasn't going to let up.

"But you saw Hiro," she insisted. "You heard him; he has a passion for goodness that I haven't seen in a long time, and all without having any kind of powers. He's incredibly smart since he built Baymax, those nanobots, and handled the Odori fire leading us and his friends exceptionally well."

Cass remained unconvinced. "Tadashi was the same way, and now he's dead too. And if Hiro's story is right, he ended up dying for nothing, killed by his own teacher no less. Helen, that's just as evil as Syndrome killing all those Supers."

Helen closed her eyes as she was again reminded of what happened, and she chose her next words carefully. "Yes, I'm one of the few old Supers left in the world. Yes, I'm saddened by the loss of almost all my old friends and comrades, but I can continue fighting for what they represented and in their memory, to ensure that something so evil and monstrous would never happen to anyone, Super or not, ever again."

Cass looked away again, and Helen lightly grabbed her shoulders so that the two were staring at each other in the face. "Hiro is the same way," she continued. "He lost his brother, grieved, and wanted to do something about it, and now he wants to base his whole life's work and passion around doing goodness in memory of Tadashi so that such a tragedy won't ever happen to anyone. Do you really want to hold Hiro back from that? You know that won't stop him; he'll continue doing it anyway in secret, and something might happen to him that could make things even worse. Would you want your last memory of Hiro to be him apologizing for going behind your back and in secret before he dies? Or would you want to talk with him, saying how proud you are for all that he has done?"

There was silence for a while after that as the two broke contact with each other while Cass mulled it over and Helen waited patiently. Soon, Cass bent down and picked up Helen's mask, staring at it intently.

"…do you really believe in him?" Cass finally asked quietly. "That he really has the potential for greatness as a Super?"

Helen nodded firmly. "I believe in him. Bob believes in him. My kids believe in him. His friends believe in him. Stan believes in him. And if there's one thing I can tell from him, he firmly believes in himself too. I think that's why Hiro's been able to do so many amazing things since he was young. Tadashi believed in him too, and he's always used that to push himself forward."

Helen and Cass locked gazes again. "Can you believe in him, too? All that you told me about your own regrets? I don't believe that Hiro never loved you. He's always loved you. You're the only family he's got left too. No matter how much you beat yourself up, that will never stop Hiro seeing you as a surrogate mother."

Cass gave Helen back her mask as her other hand flitted to her chest again and the knot around her heart broke loose with a single tear ran down. "I…I just…I don't know…"

Helen nodded in understanding, but was still crestfallen. What to do?

As if in answer, Helen gave a yelp of surprise as her phone went off, indicating at text message. She scrambled to open her phone, read the message, and her smile widened.

"Maybe you need to see it to believe it, first." Helen suggested, and handed her phone over. Cass wiped her eyes and read it:

* * *

_Helen,_

_Hope you and your family are doing alright with Hiro's aunt._

_Listen, Hiro's friends and I talked it over, and we've decided that this afternoon at the new lair, we're going to hold a practice session and assembly for full preparations and training. We'll also use this time for their team to repair or upgrade their equipment, and note anything out of the ordinary or exemplary about them._

_Once again I'm inviting you and your family to observe, though of course your own two kids are welcome to join in the training too. After observing and listening to their words this afternoon, it sounds like they want better themselves too. And in my not-so-humble opinion, your kids and Hiro's group hold the key to the future and protection of the world and our kind. They are the next generation, and we should better prepare them for it._

_Later this afternoon, 2pm. Be there or be square._

_Excelsior!_

_Stan_

_PS: Don't forget to bring Hiro's robot, too._

* * *

Cass looked at Helen, eyebrows raised. "They're really serious about this, aren't they?"

"Yep," nodded Helen. "So what do you say Cass? How about you come along and see for yourself what Hiro has done, and what he will do?"

Cass mulled it over, and after a while, she finally said. "Alright, I'll be coming along. Maybe that could put things perspective."

Helen grinned. "That's the spirit! I knew you'd approve of it-"

But Cass frowned and interrupted. "Hold the phone. I didn't say I approve. I _really_ need to make sure that everything that I'll see, everything they'll do, everything that they are preparing for, is worth it for Hiro to risk his life. Then, and _only_ then, will I give my say. OK?"

Helen nodded seriously. "Fair enough."

Cass sighed and looked up at the night sky. "By the way, I forgot to ask, was the breakfast that your daughter picked up good enough?"

Helen smiled. "Yep, it was great. You have to show me your recipe sometime."

Cass shook her head and said, in a mixture of comical seriousness, "No way am I giving you my cooking secrets."

Helen laughed, suddenly remembered something too, and starting laughing quietly. At Cass's confused look, Helen elaborated. "You know, this morning after we got the breakfast, Dash was teasing Violet about something. I didn't pay it much mind, but at the Lebur mansion, and later at the café, I think I'm starting to see it."

"See what?" asked Cass. When Helen started laughing again, louder this time, Cass was losing patience. "See _what?_"

"I think," Helen giggled, "That your nephew and my daughter have a crush on each other."

Cass's eyes popped. "What?!" Helen started laughing again as Cass started talking out loud. "Hiro and Violet…but they just met, what do they see in each other? And Hiro's never been in love before; he was always focused on his work. Helen, this is unprecedented. What if-what if they actually do end up together in this short time? What if they start seeing each other behind our backs? We live so far away from each other, but with Hiro's tech and Violet's powers, that would be no problem at all. What if they end up _married _in the future?! Oh, that would be great! _Violet Hamada_ has a nice ring to it, we could actually be sisters-in-law or something-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Helen interrupted, looking intently at Cass but trying not to smile. "Now who's the one that needs to hold the phone?"

Cass and Helen chuckled and were about to continue, before Cass gave a big yawn. "Whew, oh sorry. What time is it?" The two checked their watches and were stunned to see that they've been here for almost two hours.

"Think we better call it a night," said Helen "We've got a long day ahead of us." Cass nodded as she went down and grabbed her basket, with Helen stretching herself to follow. When Cass was about to clamber down to the stadium exit, Helen got a better idea and grabbed Cass as she stretched over the stadium walls and lowered her down to her car.

Cass shuddered at the sudden movement and slight change in altitude as she was slowly lowered onto the ground. "How do you cope with that?"

"Eh," Helen shrugged. "You just get used to it after a while."

Cass had just loaded the basket into her car, when she ran and embraced Helen. Helen looked surprised, but patted her on the back all the same. "Thanks for meeting with me, Helen. You were a big help."

"No biggie," smiled Helen. "I'm actually rather happy too. I was able to get a lot off my chest."

The two broke off when suddenly, despite being sleepy, Cass got an idea, and whispered it to Helen. She looked surprised, but Cass gave her best puppy dog face, and Helen relented."

* * *

Cass screamed as she held onto Helen with all her might. The Super woman was stretch-walking from rooftop to rooftop, while Cass was on piggyback. The car was still at the stadium.

"Don't worry!" Helen called back. "I won't drop you! You'll be safe!" Cass nodded dumbly and she let herself loosen up. Soon, the screams turned to cheers as the rush of wind and sudden movements got the two women energized. But all good things had to come to an end, and soon enough, Helen reminded her of the time. The two headed back to the stadium, when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Elastigirl! Hey! Elastigirl!"

Helen and Cass looked down and saw that it was coming from the entrance of the police station. Helen stretched down and saw that the voice was coming from a police officer.

"Sergeant Gerson, SFPD," saluted Sergent Gerson, SFPD.

Helen nodded while Cass looked on behind her. "What seems to be the trouble, Sergeant?" Helen asked.

"Since you work with Mr. Incredible and you helped in the Odori Fire a while ago, I wanted to give this to you." Gerson handed Helen a sealed folder. "We were ordered to give this over to you, since you and Mr. Incredible are both well known and established, compared to those multicolored yahoos at Krei Tech." Gerson didn't notice Helen and Cass exchange looks of annoyance.

"Thanks Sergeant," acknowledged Helen. "I'll give this to Mr. Incredible right away and we'll let you know if we discover anything."

Gerson nodded and was just about head back into the station when he added. "Oh and Elastigirl, it's nice to have you and the Supers back."

* * *

Later, Helen was rooftop walking back after she and Cass parted ways back at the stadium. As she landed on a rooftop adjacent to the hotel, she decided to check out the file that Sergeant Gerson handed over, so as to know ahead of time before she gave it to Bob. Flattening her hand, she gently cut the envelope open, and saw a few papers and a single photograph. Not wanting to barrage herself with a bunch of information, she instead opted to look at the photograph.

But later, as she crawled into bed, she was horrified, and dreaded to tell Bob what she saw.

* * *

Cass unlocked the door of the café; she still felt extremely elated on the energy rush of her wild trip around San Fransokyo, and the determination to make up with Hiro. She just walked in when, to her surprise, she found Baymax in the café's main room. It looked like he was just putting the chairs and tables from earlier away in their proper places.

"Baymax? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Hello, Aunt Cass" greeted Baymax, waving his arm in his usual circular motion.

"Um, well," started Cass, a little embarrassed. "Thanks for re-arranging the café, but I don't plan to open today." When Baymax tilted his head in confusion, she told him that she needed to rest after a long day and to prepare for the afternoon with him and Hiro.

"I see," nodded Baymax. "I was under the assumption that you would open today and sought to help rearrange the restaurant while waiting for you to return. What are Hiro and I doing this afternoon?"

"I'll be accompanying the two of you to-"

She paused. "Wait, you were waiting for me? For what?"

"A few hours ago, I stated that your scans showed deep psychological stress," replied the robot. "I am programmed to not just help Hiro, but also anyone who needs healthcare."

"Oh?" said Cass, her spirits being raised. "Did Hiro send you to check up on me?"

Baymax, rather difficultly, shook his head. "I have decided of my own accord. I want to help." Cass's heart sunk, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and allowed Baymax to work his magic. She sat down as his screen lit up and showed small, round faces.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

Cass bit her lip and mulled it over. "4," she decided. At once, Baymax shone his blue light onto her for a few seconds and continued speaking.

"Your stress and psychological levels have been significantly lowered." Cass felt rather embarrassed by her nephew's robot nurse probing into her psyche, but was happy all the same that Baymax confirmed what she was feeling. "May I inquire what procedure was used to bring this about?"

Cass smiled. "No fancy procedure. I was just with a friend of mine. We talked it over and worked things out."

Baymax nodded in understanding. "Contact with friends and loved ones is an atypical treatment in mending one's emotional state. Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance." And with that, Baymax immediately swept up Cass in a hug and patted her head.

"There. There."

"Baymax…" Cass chuckled, as she waited a few seconds before breaking out of the embrace.

"There are still a few signs of trouble though. Is this in relation to your argument with Hiro?" Cass bit her lip, hoping that he wasn't going to bring it up.

"Yeah, Baymax. It's still about that."

"My analysis suggests that talking can help treat this ailment. I will go up and wake Hiro now-"

"NO!" Cass cried, bringing her voice to a whisper and grabbing Baymax's flabby hand.

"No-I…" sighed Cass, rubbing her forehead. When Baymax tilted his head, Cass tried to explain.

"I appreciate your help Baymax, but this is something I need work out on my own. Hiro's my nephew, the only family I have left. I…I have to handle this personally. This whole mess is my own fault. You understand?"

Judging from Baymax's unmoving and unblinking face, she had a feeling he didn't. But that didn't discourage her.

"Besides Baymax, it's really late. I think Hiro would be in a really crabby mood if you woke him up at this hour."

Baymax seemed to understand that, and nodded. Cass exhaled, ready to head up, and then she got an idea.

"Baymax, can you record a message for me? I don't want to wake him up, but this is important and is about this afternoon. Can you show it to Hiro when he wakes up?"

Baymax nodded, and he bent down to stare at Cass straight in the face as he began recording. Afterwards, Cass was about to drag Baymax back upstairs, when she had a thought.

Since she first met him, she always treated Baymax like he was some sort of property, and using him merely as an advertising tool for the café. She thought back to when Hiro first introduced him and remembered that Baymax was part of the family now. After tonight, she realized that she can finally mean it with full certainty, and started seeing the robot nurse in a new light.

"Baymax," she said slowly. "One more favor before we head up."

"What is your request, Aunt Cass?"

"Can you please show me Tadashi?"

* * *

Cass crawled into bed once again with tears in her eyes, but unlike before, these were tears of hope, brought on by the weight of the events these past few hours. By the end of the day, she resolved to make up with Hiro, and bear witness to his new life's work and passion. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to accompany him to Lebur Manor for the assembly and training of Hiro and the gang, and see with her own eyes the true hero in him.

And as she fell asleep, she also made a note to prepare something special for Helen Parr and her family for entering her life and changing her for the better.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, these past few months have been hectic. I hope that the new chapter will make up for it! Chapter 19 of **_**Tangled Adventures in Arendelle**_** will hopefully be out soon as well.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ASSEMBLY**

_**Don't forget to read and review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Assembly

**Disclaimer: Disney, Pixar and Marvel own Big Hero 6 and The Incredibles. Doctor Darth owns OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Assembly**

_Um, good morning, honey. How are you? Did you get a good night's sleep?_

_I, uh, just got back from talking with Mrs. Parr. We discussed it, and she convinced me to, well, let you try the whole superhero thing. Also, Mr. Lebur sent a message to Mrs. Parr saying something about a training session that he and the gang arranged later this afternoon. Mrs. Parr also convinced me that I should go too and see for myself what you've got planned. I'll bring you and Baymax to the Lebur's later._

_Hiro…from the bottom of my heart, I really am truly for everything I said to you last night. I never meant all that I said. Please, can you forgive me? Let's just put all of this behind us, OK? Let me see just what you are devoting yourself too, alright?_

_I love you._

* * *

Hiro winced in pain as his screwdriver slipped between his fingers. Muttering furiously, he picked it up and wiped the blood off the tip before he got back to work.

"I do not advise you to suck on your cut," said Baymax. "It could lead to a serious infection."

Hiro ignored him and continued sipping his cut before Baymax grabbed him with one hand and began spraying disinfectant with another. He yelled in protest, but the robot nurse continued gripping him in place as a bandage slid out of one of his fingers.

"You may be in a hurry to get us properly prepared for this afternoon, but you cannot do that if you cannot learn to take care of yourself," said Baymax.

Hiro was fuming, but as Baymax wrapped the bandage, he took in a few breaths and calmed himself. Baymax was right. He needed to stay focused. He needed to get himself primed and ready for today. As he screwed in the last bolt of his helmet, there was a ping from one of his machines, and he rushed and grabbed the fresh red armor plating.

Getting Baymax ready in his armor right away wasn't going to happen, but thankfully he still had its blueprints programmed into his computer. He estimated that the rest of the armor should be ready by late afternoon at most, and he could just swing by, get Baymax all armored up, and fly back to Lebur Manor. Aunt Cass could just drive him.

…_Aunt Cass…_

* * *

_Hiro…from the bottom of my heart, I really am truly for everything I said to you last night. I never meant all that I said. Please, can you forgive me? Let's just put all of this behind us, OK? Let me see just what you are devoting yourself too, alright?_

_I love you._

* * *

Hiro (forcefully) set down the armor and stared at the visage of his aunt playing on Baymax's tummy screen. "Shut it off, Baymax." But all the robot did in response was to give a single blink as Cass's video continued playing.

"I said _shut it off_, Baymax," he repeated. When Baymax blinked again, Hiro gnashed his teeth and proceeded to input the commands for his machine to create the rest of Baymax's armor.

"Will ignoring Aunt Cass improve your emotional state?"

Hiro stopped and stared at his robot buddy. Cass's video was playing all morning non-stop the moment he woke up. At first he ignored it while he worked, still infuriated at her behavior and words last night, and by now his already-thin patience was up.

But the words of Baymax, practically the same as before, gave him pause. He sighed and pressed the button on his machine before he stared and watched the video.

"I-I don't know, Baymax," muttered Hiro. Of course, this wasn't like last time. Beyond Tadashi's video, he wished he could forget that event that fateful night, when he had gone too far. Yet, he was still angry at his aunt for all she had said and done, wondering why she couldn't see. She had seen Tadashi's video as well; what was wrong with her?

"Just-," he continued. "Just mute it Baymax, alright?"

Baymax blinked blankly, but soon enough the facsimile of Aunt Cass was speaking without sound. Hiro nodded in approval and got back to work. He input more commands into the machine for Baymax's armor, then continued work on his own suit, cleaning it and fixing anything out of place. As he worked, he finished the last bit of sandwich and put his plate on the floor, near the garage door.

And out of sight and just right around the corner, Aunt Cass picked it up, happy that he was at least eating, but saddened that he still hasn't forgiven her. She wanted to burst in and confront him over this, but she knew that wouldn't accomplish anything right now and would've made things worse. So, she took a deep breath and headed back inside to steel herself for the day to come.

* * *

"No. There must be some mistake. That can't be what I think it is."

"I don't like it either, honey, but there's no mistaking it."

A few minutes ago at breakfast (They ordered from the hotel this time), Helen made the announcement to Bob and the kids about their invite by Mr. Lebur to watch Hiro and his friends' official orientation. Violet and Dash were surprised at Stan's extra invitation of them joining Hiro and the gang, but Helen gently reminded them that they didn't have to join if they don't want to. They were on vacation after all, and there were no immediate threats. This whole thing was mainly for the San Fransokyan youths and the beginning of their forays into superheroing. The two eldest Parr kids weren't sure, and in the end decided to bring (not wear) their supersuits just in case they change their minds. Helen decided that it was best to keep quiet about Stan's comment about Violet and Dash "holding the key to their future".

So while Violet and Dash were getting ready, Bob and Helen were discussing things further in their room. They decided that they'll spend the morning going around before they headed to Lebur manor. It was then, however, that Helen told Bob the bad news and showed him the file.

"Are they certain that it's him?" demanded Bob.

"From what the paper here says," replied Helen, rifling through the files, "They're still investigating other possibilities, but what they found seems to be pretty clear…"

Bob glared at the color photo. It was of a table full of dynamite and bomb fragments, undoubtedly taken from the wreckage of the Ginko Bank. Though the dynamite fragments were tiny and looked unimportant, the bomb fragments were another story. It looked like there weren't any internal components, but the casings stood out because they were _white_.

"It's him…" whispered an angry Bob. "Whenever he would pull off something, he'd always leave his mark." He looked up from the photo and straight at his wife's worried face.

"Bomb Voyage is back."

Helen nodded in agreement and concern, and silently read the police file.

* * *

_POLICE EVIDENCE REPORT: WDAS-54_

_TO: Sergeant Daniel Gerson_

_FROM: Commissioner Judy Goodwin_

_Sergeant, as of this moment, the GINKO BOMBING CASE is no longer under our jurisdiction. By orders from the people upstairs, we are to hand over any information we have on this case to the individuals MR. INCREDIBLE and/or ELASTIGIRL. The evidence procured from the site is to be kept until a request by either of these individuals is filed. The people upstairs have reason to believe that the evidence points the GINKO BOMBING as the doing of the noted criminal BOMB VOYAGE. BOMB VOYAGE, as you may recall, was responsible for much criminal activity in the past. However he has not been seen for nearly two decades. The files of the SFPD are undoubtedly out of date, and the people upstairs have refused requests for updated information. As such, immediately hand over any information to either MR. INCREDIBLE or ELASTIGIRL, as they have dealt with BOMB VOYAGE in the past._

* * *

Helen turned around to find Bob also reading the file, his brow furrowed.

"It's definitely him…" pondered Helen. "The evidence from his white-colored bomb says it all."

Bob crossed his arms and closed his eyes in deep thought. Helen was at a loss for words and left him to stew while she grabbed some clothes and the couples' super suits.

"So what'll we do, now?" asked Helen. Bob opened his eyes to see her staring with an uncertain, yet determined look. He then laid eyes on their super suits, and it seems that Helen read his mind as she tossed his own.

"We'll keep our eyes open," replied Bob, grabbing it effortlessly with one hand. "I'm sorry honey, but we need to do a bit of patrolling before we head over to Stan's."

Helen sighed as she prepared to undress. "Some vacation this is turning out, huh?

"Oh, don't worry," he said hastily. "We're definitely still going to take things easy; we just need keep a lookout."

"Listen," he continued, as he started getting into his own suit. "We'll go around and see the sights for a bit, and then we'll do a one hour patrol. We'll split into two teams, You, Violet &amp; Jack-Jack, and Dash is with me. After, we meet up and head to Stan's and look at what the 6 have got." He finished his instructions with a grin, but it quickly slid off his face when he saw that Helen didn't look convinced.

"What's up?"

"But what do we tell Stan and everyone else?"

As Bob put regular apparel over his suit, he was in deep thought. They couldn't tell Hiro and his friends. Apart from them not being ready yet, they had their own mission: Yama. Telling them about Voyage and his reputation would more than likely overwhelm Hiro and the gang. For now, Stan needed to train them and stay focused on their task of prepping themselves for Yama. As for Stan himself…

"We will at least let Stan know," Bob replied. "Then the 6 can find out once they're ready."

Helen nodded in acceptance. As she buttoned her shirt collar, Bob immediately rushed out to inform Violet and Dash of their change of plans. She sighed as she stared out the window into the distance. From their room, she can see the Hamada residence, and hoped that Hiro and Cass were reconciling.

* * *

The rest of the Sunday morning was a busy, yet rather uneventful, one.

After Hiro made sure that his armor was prepped and ready, he ran a diagnostic on Baymax to check if he was fully charged and in working order. All of his crucial systems were fully operational, but as this was the second Baymax, he didn't have the Karate chip. Hiro spent the rest of the morning creating and programming a new one, and had the new Baymax learn through the movements. As the red arm plating was already done, Hiro had Baymax breaking boards and practicing katas. All the while, Aunt Cass stayed out of sight at the garage corner as she observed Hiro in wonder. She had of course seen Hiro and Tadashi's work in action, but after last night, she began to look at Hiro in a new light as he continued his work. She regretted never showing her appreciation to him and Tadashi in the past.

Meanwhile, the other San Fransokyan youths were getting prepped too. Wasabi's morning preparations were neatly organized for a different activity every hour: cleaning his armor, tai-chi, retuning the plasma blades, meditation, lunch, and traveling to the Lebur mansion. Speaking of the Leburs, Stan was in the sanctum, thinking about the afternoon itinerary. Heathcliff was in the manor garden, supervising some workmen as they moved the expensive statues and unearthed the topiaries. Stan ordered that they were going to be using both the sanctum and the backyard, and this time the butler didn't want any of the décor to be wrecked. Fred was so beside himself with excitement that he was already in costume, goofing around. Honey admittedly didn't have much to do; she already buffed up her armor, but she had no more chemballs. As such, she emailed Hiro for him to bring the specs and his equipment to build her chemical purse at the mansion, and then stepped out for a jog. Exercise was also on the mind of GoGo, except that she was at a local gym, jogging on the treadmill, hitting the punching bag, and shadow boxing. Her minimalist armor had long since been prepped and ready.

As for the Parrs, they had a relatively good morning going around more of San Fransokyo. They went back to the Kogane Gate Park to visit some of the other sights, like the history museum and the windmills. They later spent some time at one of the many beaches and boardwalks, taking pictures, eating corndogs, and just generally acting like a family, something that they haven't experienced in a long, long time. Their moods darkened however as the final hour approached, and soon enough, all of them were supered-up. The two separate teams of Parrs searched around parts of the city, whether they were leaping from rooftop to rooftop, or just jogging around. Bob and Helen kept track of each other with their homing devices. When they reconvened, they reported that there was no sign of Bomb Voyage, or any unusual activity. Violet was more than annoyed at how they wasted time, but Dash argued that it was far from a waste; they were at least able to get more bearings on their temporary home for the next two weeks. Bob nodded in approval and added that, if they were on duty, they'd travel around "the fun way."

Soon enough, everyone was on their way to the Lebur mansion, with the Hamadas being the last to arrive.

* * *

Squeezed tight at the back, Baymax was observing the sights of San Fransokyo as Cass was driving him and Hiro to the mansion. His astute hearing picked up the sounds of many of the car's components, other cars, bits of people's conversations outside, and other sounds heard in any city.

Yet, there was barely any sound from Hiro and Cass.

Hiro stared out of the window while Cass was concentrating on the road. The silence between the two started when they left the house (and Baymax finally shut off his tummy TV), and it seemed to be getting thicker with every minute. Finally, after Cass checked the GPS, she cleared her throat.

"So…Hiro. I saw your purple armor. Did you really build that yourself?"

A single "Uh-huh" left Hiro's mouth after a few seconds.

"If that's what yours looks like, I can't wait to see the gang."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Though I have to wonder. Why choose purple?"

"Iunno."

"Is purple your favorite color?"

"…"

Cass briefly glanced at Hiro when he didn't reply, and tried to continue.

"I can't wait to see the rest of your inventions for the gang, they must be wonderful. No, I'm sure they're definitely great."

"…"

Cass gripped hard on the wheel. "Hiro, please say something."

Hiro finally tore his gaze from the window and glared at his aunt. "Are we there yet?"

Cass was stung at her nephew's callousness, and continued driving, jaw set and heart beating against her chest. "F-five minutes," she choked out.

Hiro didn't respond and went back to staring at the scenery. When they finally pulled up at the mansion, the car wasn't even at full stop when Hiro stepped out. Without a word, he dragged Baymax out from the back and had him carry some of the equipment. By the time Cass had locked the car, Hiro and Baymax were already at the front door. They're hands were full though so they couldn't ring the doorbell, and to Hiro's irritation, Cass rang it when she caught up.

"Ah, Master Hamada," greeted Heathcliff. "Everyone is in the sanctum."

* * *

"Amazing. Simply amazing."

After Cass was introduced to Stan and she had gotten over her astonishment at the sanctum, the Hamadas and the gang were watching Stan encircling Baymax with wonder and awe.

"Hello. I am Baymax, Hiro's personal healthcare companion".

Stan nodded in understanding. "I can see why your brother choice that kind of voice for him. Very neutral and calm, as a doctor should be."

Hiro nodded, distracted. Aunt Cass was looking at him with what could best be described as a cross between suspicion, sadness, and desperation. He did his best to ignore her and continued watching Stan as he gave Baymax a very enthusiastic hug.

"Oh-hoho!" he chuckled. "Certainly is a huggable bugger, isn't he?"

"I am not a bug. I am a robot."

Stan laughed again. "Well, since we're here…may I?" he asked Hiro.

"Alright Baymax. Full diagnosis."

Baymax complied to Hiro's orders and shone his blue light. "My diagnosis indicates that you are overall healthy. However, there is a possibility of a slight deterioration of your eyesight, and changes in your heart rate.

Stan waved that off dismissively. "Eh, that's old age for you. I wouldn't pay it mind."

Baymax blinked for a few seconds, and then continued. "My sensors have also scanned your brain functions, and it seems to be operating on a scale unknown to current medical texts." He turned to Hiro. "It is possible that I may require more medical knowledge."

Stan was stroking his chin at Baymax's remark. "It's possible. But we'll save that for another time. In the meantime, let's see what else you all got."

The gang followed Stan to where Hiro had set up his equipment, and where the gang had set their armor on some old training dummies that Stan took out of storage. Bob and Helen were looking over the armor with curiosity as they examined and commented on its material and handling, while Dash was much more interested in the arsenal and talked with Wasabi, Fred and GoGo. He proceeded to fiddle around and took off one of GoGo's discs, examined the inside of Fred's suit, and tried to activate one of Wasabi's plasma blades. He yelped and ducked just in time as the blade activated and the tip just skimmed the top of his head.

"Dash!" scolded Bob and Helen. He meekly apologized and immediately went to their side. Wasabi was horrified and apologized as much as he could to the super-parents. Meanwhile Violet was carrying Jack-Jack and, alongside Honey, was observing Hiro's machine build and assemble Honey's chemical purse. Jack-Jack was enraptured by the holographic display showcasing the schematics.

"Mmhmm…" said Honey quietly. "Coming along nicely…"

"But if the balls are ones that releases the chemicals," asked Violet. "What'll happen when you run dry?"

"That's what I'm actually trying to figure out," agreed Honey. She then saw a brief flash of red at Violet's shirt collar. "Oh, will you and your brother be joining us?"

Violet was surprised. "Ah! Well, yeah, I guess. We're already in our suits, so…" she trailed off.

"Do you and your family always have your suits under your regular clothes?"

"Usually we do, but not always. Dash and I actually weren't planning on wearing ours today, just bring them."

"Really? What made you change your mind?"

But before Violet could answer, Stan clapped his hands and asked for everyone to come together. As if in response, a conference table, larger than the one yesterday, rose out of the ground.

Stan thanked everyone for coming, and reiterated some of the things that happened for Cass's sake.

"So here's how it's going down," continued Stan. Everyone turned their attention to the slideshow on the monitor.

"We'll be doing a mixture of basic exercises today. I want to test the five of you and your basic skills without your gear. It's important to keep in shape and not have to rely on your armor's power, speed and endurance all the time. Remember: suits or armor or powers don't make a hero. _You _make yourself a hero."

* * *

The five San Fransokyan youths (In workout apparel) and the two Parr kids (in their super suits) were taking turns running timed laps in the backyard while the three adult Supers, Jack-Jack, Cass and Baymax looked on from a gazebo. To judge fairly, Stan said that Hiro would be partnered with Violet and Dash, while the four members of the gang were on their own. The run between Honey, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred was straightforward; GoGo utterly annihilated the other three with the amount of laps she completed. Honey and Wasabi completed a respectable amount, while Fred got winded and tired out pretty quickly. As such, the four were now in the gazebo while they joined the older adults in observing the kids have their turn.

"Don't you dare cheat, Dash!" Helen shouted.

"Hmm," muttered Stan, taking down notes on his tablet. "Relative to your daughter and Hiro, and without his powers, your son is about the same level." In the distance, they could see that Dash had mixed look of irritation and exhaustion.

"He's not used to suppressing his powers while jogging," Bob explained. Stan nodded in understanding. "Probably puts more strain on him," he noted, and went back to his tablet. Suddenly, their attention was caught by an odd sound, and they looked and saw that Hiro had tripped and fell, as Violet and Dash overtook him. Pounding the pavement in frustration, Hiro got up and attempted to continue, but he winced at all the stinging scrapes on his knee. After a few more attempts to run, Hiro shook his head in anger, bowed out of the run, and went straight to Baymax for treatment.

"Hiro!" cried several voices. The gang, Cass and Baymax immediately rushed to him. Stan ordered Violet and Dash to continue, while Bob and Helen stayed in their seats and looked on.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a few scratches," muttered Hiro. Cass was the first one to reach him, but he ignored her and went straight to the concerned gang and Baymax, who started spraying disinfectant. As the team left and went back to Stan and the Parrs, Cass was left stunned and speechless before, she shook her head.

No matter what, she was going to get Hiro back, so she calmed herself and followed everyone else back into the house and into the sanctum.

* * *

"Remember what I said! Training is an important aspect of being a super! You must always be prepared for instances where your powers or gadgets will not help you out of a situation! Now, keep at it and don't stop until the buzzer!"

The second exercise was straightforward; basic, timed, general exercises, where each one did as many as they could before the time ran out. By this point, Stan was starting to get a little _too _overeager and continued shouting through a megaphone for the gang and the Parr kids to work it. Bob and Helen were starting to get a little uncomfortable as they watched their kids trying to do their best.

The parents' attention was diverted by music, and they saw that Baymax was right behind Hiro, hard rock music playing. Bob recognized it from some sort of boxing movie, and remembered it playing in a training montage. It seemed to be working for Hiro though, because he was pushing himself harder and harder.

"Yes, Hiro!" exclaimed a gleeful Stan. "That's it!"

"Go, Hiro!" yelled Cass. "You can do it!"

By the end of the second session, the results definitely showed. Among the young adults, GoGo and Wasabi were able to do the most reps, and Stan complimented the two for already partaking in physical activities before today. As the two high-fived, Stan commented that Honey didn't do too bad, while telling Fred that he needed more improvement. Among the three kids, Hiro managed to do the most reps, while Dash and Violet were able to do a respectable and relative amount.

"Congrats, Hiro," said Honey, beaming.

"Not bad, I gotta make sure you won't get ahead of me," added GoGo.

"I thought you were already out of it from the run awhile, but I guess I was wrong…" smiled Violet.

Hiro grinned and looked abashed as he shook or high-fived everyone who congratulated him. When he got to Cass though, he deliberately snubbed her and went and shook Stan's hand instead. Cass's outstretched hand fell back limply to her side, and all she could do was stare at her nephew in disbelief.

But she still wouldn't let up.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Bob. "They don't have powers; they might not be able to handle it."

"But that's precisely why we're doing this exercise!" said Stan enthusiastically. "They need to learn how to dodge! They need to have reflexes! And they need endurance! What if the armor they have is not enough? And they don't have powers! Look at me, I didn't have powers, but I still managed to get by!"

Bob wanted to remind Stan that he didn't have _physical_ powers, but he was more worried about his kids and their continuing partaking in Stan's "exercises".

"And are you sure that the shooting power of those machines are at the lowest setting?" asked Helen.

"Positive", replied Stan. "Besides, they're only tennis balls."

Bob and Helen didn't look all that reassured and continued watching. Where Stan got 7 tennis ball machines was never explained, but they surmised that Stan probably used to play every now and then. According to Stan, they were modified to shoot in various directions to keep the gang and the Parr kids on their toes. And so, back in the backyard, the adults and Baymax observed.

The four members of the gang were dodging as best as they could, though it wasn't easy. They got hit by the balls more times than they dodged. In the end, while GoGo, Wasabi, Honey and Fred did alright, Stan made a note that they would work on this aspect in the coming months.

Hiro and the Parr kids didn't fare much better either. Dash was once again straining to try and not use his speed powers to just dodge everything with ease, and Violet gritted her teeth to not instinctively put up a force field. Cass was biting her fingernail and Hiro continued to get dodged and hit at by tennis balls, when she saw something.

"Hey, there seems to be something wrong with the machine Hiro is using!"

The adults saw it instantly. Smoke was starting to billow from the machine and it started beeping rapidly. Suddenly, the machine went ballistic and it started shooting tennis balls everywhere with ludicrous speed, breaking various plant pots, shattering a few windows of the house, and knocking most of the other machines over. The gang and the kids scattered, but Hiro was not prepared, and he cried out in pain.

One tennis ball struck the various cut wounds he got from the run earlier, and they reopened and started bleeding again.

"Hiro!" cried Cass. She immediately grabbed Baymax and rushed to him. Quick as a flash, Bob followed. He kicked the malfunctioning machine away with such force that it was completely shattered, but nobody cared as everyone converged on Hiro.

Stan tried apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Hamada, I didn't realize that machine was so old, I was careless-"

"No, no, it's OK" said Cass quickly. "It's just a few scratches. Baymax is here, he'll fix it up in jiffy."

And sure enough, Baymax got to work. After a few minutes of disinfectant and application of proper bandages, all was well. Almost.

"Hiro, are you alright?" asked Cass. The moment she grabbed his shoulders though, Hiro growled and forcefully pushed her helping hands away. He gave Cass a very dirty look, and ran away back inside the mansion.

Stan and the gang stared in shock, while the Parrs exchanged looks of nervousness and trepidation, then all eyes were on Cass.

"Um…ex-excuse me, please…" she muttered.

Impatiently wiping her tears away, she ran after her nephew. She didn't know if she did anything wrong, or if it was Hiro who was in the wrong. But she knew one thing.

This had to end, now.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so good news. I'm back to writing on a regular basis after quite a lot of changes since August. Hopefully it won't take me another half-year to get more chapters now.**

**Bad news. I thought long about this, and as much as I don't want to do this, I feel that for now I have to. The Big and the Incredible will go on a bit of hiatus for the time being, because of the difficulty of trying to write two stories at once. I want to finish Tangled Adventures in Arendelle first. So for those who are just following The Big and the Incredible specifically, I apologize and I hope that this announcement won't turn you away from the story for good.**

**To make up for this, I shall be releasing Chapter 9 next week. And no, that's not an April Fools joke. See you next time!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ASSEMBLED**

_**Don't forget to write and review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Assembled

**Disclaimer: Disney and Marvel own Big Hero 6. Disney and Pixar own The Incredibles (and another property in this chapter). Doctor Darth owns OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Assembled**

As Heathcliff and Baymax cleared away the debris and went about reorganizing the backyard, everyone else was in the gazebo, and the Parrs told Stan and the gang about what went down last night.

Stan shook his head. "If she doesn't want Hiro to join and become a Super, then that's the end of it. The four of you can still work together and be a team, but still…"

The gang looked at each other with uncertainty. On one hand, Hiro really was the one that started it all, the one who led them during the Yokai incident and allowed them to accomplish a lot and get to where they are now. To not have him on board would be a real shame. On the other hand, Cass had every right to be worried about Hiro, especially after Tadashi.

Helen didn't disclose the personal conversation she had with Cass earlier, as that definitely would complicate matters. Instead, she asked "So what do we do now?"

Bob put her hand on her shoulder. "We wait. For all we know, the two might be talking right now and working things out."

Stan nodded, and went back to his tablet to look at the compiled data for today. Violet and Dash were restless, and the gang equally so. All they could do is hope for the best.

* * *

Hiro's name echoed throughout the empty mansion as Cass cried out in desperation. After a few minutes, she heard the sound of the sanctum elevator and rushed to the portrait entrance.

"Identification please," said the computer voice.

"Cassadee Hamada," she said impatiently. Earlier, Stan had entered Hiro, Cass (and the Parrs) into the system. She grumbled as she used the retinal scanner and waited for the elevator to head down. She forced her way through even before the walls slid open completely, where she found Hiro holding Honey's chem-purse, evidently finished, and perhaps looking it over a little too seriously.

"Hiro," she began, but he ignored her and slipped past without a word, and went to the gang's armor and looked them over, too.

Cass followed, but Hiro simply went the other direction to do something else, but he was quickly running dry of tasks. Finally out of things to do he went to the elevator to try and leave, when it dawned on him that he actually didn't know how to get _out _of the sanctum, at least, without help from Stan or the others. He tried fiddling with the master controls, but couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Hiro angrily slammed his fist onto the console, holding out on a sliver of hope that cliché would open up the elevator. Nothing happened.

"The service elevator…" he whispered. He dashed off to the far end of the sanctum as Cass sighed and chased after him. However, when he got there, he found nothing but a blank wall. Feeling around the wall, he discovered a single line crack through, but no button. He could only guess that Heathcliff had his own controls for the camouflaged service elevator.

Finally at his wits end with nowhere to run, he accepted that he would have to talk, and silently went to the conference table, with him at one end, and Cass adjacent.

"Hiro," she began. "Why are you doing this?"

Hiro didn't look at her, and instead asked his own question. "Why are you so suddenly so supportive?"

"Did you even listen to that recording I made for you?"

"Not all of it," he said bluntly. "Only the stuff about the meeting here."

Cass was stung. After all, she had poured her heart and soul into what she said and meant it with total sincerity. "I talked with Helen and she convinced me to give it a try and watch you."

Hiro scoffed and got out of his seat.

"Hiro, please," she pleaded. "What's wrong with you? Please, tell me!"

"Nothing's wrong," he lied. Then he rounded and pointed a finger at her. "Perhaps there's something wrong with YOU!"

"Something wrong with ME? How can you say that? You're one to talk! In fact, fine, do that! Tell me everything! Why have you been doing this to me all morning? I've done nothing but do my best to support you! Help you! Encourage you! But all you do is push me away and say nothing, as if I never existed!"

Hiro was livid as Cass ranted, and it was all he could do to not shout back. Instead, despite staying calm, there was ice in his voice, just like what happened at Akuma Island when they discovered who Yokai really was.

"You want to know?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I want to know!" Cass said.

"You want to know?!" he repeated, louder this time.

"I WANT TO KNOW!" she bellowed, knocking away her chair.

Hiro paced about. "After what you did last night, after all you said, do you really think I'm just gonna let all that drop? What right do you have to judge me for being selfish and stupid for what I want to do?! How can you say all you said about the Parrs? How can you say all you said about _Tadashi_?! And now do you just expect me to _forget_ all of that? Go about this day and do all of this and not remember what you said and done?! Shower me with fake sincerity and concern?!

Cass shook her head, still ashamed by her actions, and went up to Hiro and tried to shake some sense into him. "OK. I messed up, alright? _I'm so sorry_ for all that I said, but please understand Hiro, I just want to protect you, and I'm really concerned-"

Hiro pushed Cass's arms away and said venomously "Well you don't have to. _You're not my mom."_

Cass's fuse had finally blown, and she gritted her teeth with her hand at the ready. Hiro was scowling, unflinching at what his aunt was about to do again. But that, plus just being so emotionally exhausted, blew her fuse out. Arm limply falling to her side, she stepped back to try and sit down, only for her to collapse and fall back onto the floor.

"Yeah Hiro…I know. I know that I'm not your mo-Maemi," she stuttered. "I'm only your aunt. I knew I could never be a proper mom for you and Tadashi."

Hiro's face showed a brief flash of guilt, and he crossed his arms and tried to brush it off. "Yeah, well, I never knew my mom and dad. It was just you and Tadashi."

"Was it really _just _me and Tadashi?" she asked. Hiro was surprised at this, and Cass continued. "Please understand, I'm afraid for you, what you might do and what might happen to you. You may not have known your parents, but I did, and I loved them very much. When they died and I took you and Tadashi in, I swore that I would never let anything happen to you."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Cass had never talked about this to him before.

"You weren't the only one that suffered when Tadashi died. You just didn't know because you were cooped up, all alone." She shivered, and drew her legs in. "Your grandparents passed away when I was in college, and when your mom and dad died, that was when it dawned on me that I was truly alone. If it wasn't for my college life, I surely would've gone insane, and when I first opened the Lucky Cat and adopted you two, I don't remember being so happy for a long time."

Hiro's anger seems to have abated, and he hesitatingly took a seat on the floor next to Cass. "Um," he began, "That one time when you bailed us out…did you never really, actually pick up a book on parenting?"

Cass sadly shook her head, and that furthered simmered and calmed Hiro down. "Alright. Your turn."

"Huh?" asked a distracted Cass. In the midst of her maudlin thoughts, she was idly fiddling with the wheel of her fallen chair.

"I told you my beef. Your turn. Why you said all you said? Why your talk with Mrs. Parr suddenly changed your mind?"

Cass sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Like I said, I'm afraid for you. I've always been afraid for you and Tadashi whenever you two would do crazy stunts."

"Really? But you never showed it-"

"But at the same time," cut in Cass, "I knew that Tadashi would look out for you. He always did. So when what happened at the school happened, I-I knew that there was no one to protect and look after you anymore."

"But _you_ were still here, Aunt-"

"Really?" she challenged. Hiro didn't seem to comprehend the bitter tone of her voice, so she continued on. "I said that you and Tadashi were the only ones I had left, but sometimes I felt that Tadashi was all you had."

Hiro was aghast. "That's not true-!" he began, but by now Cass was beside herself. Sometime afterwards, Cass would look back at this moment, and would wonder how she could have said such things.

"You don't care for me. You _never _cared for me. You and Tadashi would always get into something-or-other, even though he looked for you. And Tadashi, he _never_ let me try to give you support. When you were growing up, he'd always tell me that he'd take care of it, but how could I say no to that? He was just so happy to take that burden upon himself. All I could do whenever you two would do something is just put on a happy face and wish for the best. And then he built Baymax, who would look after you too. I felt like I wasn't even in your life, and then Tadashi ups and replaces me with a _robot_ of all things!"

Hiro's face paled as his aunt's inner demons seemed to be unleashed before his eyes. Cass in turn shut hers.

"So when he died, I was afraid that you might drift, or do something completely reckless and stupid now that he wasn't there anymore. He was gone, now it was my turn. And then you and Helen's family tell me about you becoming some superhero, and I don't know what makes me angrier: that there were dozens of times where you could have died, or that I hear it from them instead of telling me yourself?!"

There was a short silence as Cass, for some reason, stopped, and that allowed Hiro to digest. In particular, he thought about some of the repeated remarks from their argument.

"Aunt Cass," said Hiro with uncertainty, "You've got it all wrong...Tadashi and I…we always loved you. I've always loved you, it's just that…" he paused.

"Just what?" she asked, warily.

"Just that-well, how did you expect me to act? Mom and Dad weren't around, and Tadashi, he was my bro. He was always going to look out for me."

Cass said nothing, and instead got her wallet and stared at her picture of the bros. "Please forgive me."

"For what?"

"For all I said, and for how I feel. I was stupid. I-I couldn't help it. I know Helen told me I should let you do what you want, but I'm still so afraid. T-Tadashi, he did such a good job looking out for you, I was afraid I couldn't live up to him after all he's done. I was _jealous_. All you did at Krei tech and all that happened, I was afraid I was going to lose you. I was nothing compared to Tadashi, what I would be if something happened to you and it was my fault…"

She sniffed, and all Hiro could do was just rub his aunt's shoulder. "N-no, Aunt Cass. None of this was your fault. Please, no." But when Cass violently shuddered again, Hiro's eyes started to sting, too.

"Aunt Cass," he moaned. "I'm sorry, alright? Sorry I treated you like dirt this whole morning. I really was going to tell you, but stuff just happened. I never did any of this to hurt you. Please, just stop crying! Please!"

By now, tears were starting to run down Hiro's cheeks too, and he shut his eyes. But in that brief darkness, he felt himself enveloped by a very fierce hug.

"Hiro…" Cass choked out. Hiro didn't say a word, and the two embraced as they cried their hearts out. When Tadashi died, the two were in completely different worlds and grieved alone. Finally, the weight of recent events and their airing of grievances had brought them together as what the two really are; a family. Hiro and Cass, orphans in their own ways, a family like they should be.

After a short (or long, it's uncertain) while, the two Hamadas broke apart and Cass whipped out some tissues from her purse.

"You know," said Hiro. "At the school where the lab used to be? They're putting up a new building. It's gonna be named after Tadashi."

"Really?" she weakly asked. She smiled in melancholic content. "That Tadashi. I guess in the end, he never truly will be gone."

"And that's why I want to do this," insisted Hiro. Cass nodded, remembering what was said last night, and that prompted her to give an abridged retelling of her talk with Helen. By the end, Hiro's jaw was hanging and his eyes were saucers.

"Did she really mean that? Does Mrs. Parr believe in me that much?"

"She certainly seems to, and the rest of her family does, too. She must if she'll go out of her way to say that her son and her daughter were inspired."

Hiro couldn't help but notice that Cass put a little too much emphasis on "daughter", and she was smiling a little too widely. Trying not to freak out, Hiro coughed and tried to act humble. "Well, I'm happy for them, I guess. I just did what I did."

Cass shook her head and faced Hiro. "If what you do really makes you happy and really does get to others…then what right did I ever have to deny you that?"

Hiro's heart skipped a beat. "So…does that mean you really...?"

Cass's smile was enough, and Hiro shouted a big "YES!", and then he gave Cass an equally fierce embrace back.

"You won't regret this, Aunt Cass."

"I sure hope I won't," she said, still a little uncertain.

"Trust me," he reassured her, "You definitely won't. I promise."

"Well, alright," said Cass. "Just a few more questions though."

They broke their embrace and Cass stared straight at Hiro. "Just promise me you won't do anything too reckless, OK? Just because the gang and Baymax are there it doesn't mean you have to do anything foolhardy, alright?"

Hiro straightened his posture. "Cross my heart, Aunt Cass," he said, and he made that motion on his chest.

"Also, just…" she cleared her throat," Let me be a part of your life, please? I may not be your actual mom, but gosh darn it we only have each other." Cass then said, in a mock-serious voice complete with over-exaggerated wagging finger, "And you may be in college, young man, but you're still a teenager and a lot of growing up to do."

Hiro laughed and did a mock salute. "Got it, ma'am."

Cass laughed in return and sighed as the two embraced again.

"Oh Hiro…Hiro…my hero…you'll do awesome out there, I'm sure of it."

Hiro felt his eyes moisten, but did his best to push the urge down. "Thanks for everything, Aunt Cass."

The two continued embracing, when they heard the sound of the sanctum elevator opening its doors. They looked up in surprise to find-

"Baymax?!" exclaimed the Hamadas. Baymax did his customary greeting and wave.

"Howdja get down here?" asked Hiro.

"I was helping Heathcliff clean up outside when I detected that you were in deep emotional stress. Mrs. Parr and Mr. Lebur allowed only me to come down here, and Mr. Lebur granted me access to this elevator so I can assess the situation." Baymax shone his light on the two. "It appears that you and Aunt Cass are doing much better now, Hiro."

Hiro and Cass smiled, and the two went to Baymax and gave him a big hug. After a few seconds, Baymax embraced his arms around the two as well.

"We certainly are, Baymax." Cass said, smiling with relief.

* * *

When the Hamadas and Baymax returned topside, Stan, the gang and the Parrs converged on them immediately. Cass felt rather embarrassed at everyone present knowing what went down these past few days, but Hiro spoke on behalf of her. He left out some of the more private and personal things, and instead got straight to the point: Hiro was allowed, but promised to take it easy and not get too reckless.

The gang immediately gave their support to Cass.

"You don't have to worry, Cass" said Wasabi.

"We always supported Tadashi. We'll support Hiro too," promised GoGo.

"We're a team, and teammates always look after each other!" added Fred.

"You can count on us Cass. He'll be safe with us," finished Honey, smiling.

"I am his healthcare companion," put in Baymax. "I will ensure that he will always return to you safe and sound."

Hiro chuckled, and faced his friends.

"You guys are the best, y'know that?"

"'Course we are," said Fred, rather cockily. "We're Big Hero 6! TEAM HUG!"

The gang (even GoGo for a change) laughed and complied. Hiro dragged Baymax into it as well. Cass's heart was just fit to burst with all the support, and she did her best not to let her eyes moisten. Helen meanwhile was actually having tears descend from her eyes, delighted and relieved that she did not, in the end, destroy Hiro's and Cass's familial bonds. She was staring at the Big Hero 6 team with such intensity that she was only vaguely aware that she was hugging Dash as hard as she could. The speedster youth grumbled and tired to wiggle out of her grasp. Stan and Bob were chatting away again, reminded of past super teams. And Violet was also glad for Hiro. Once again their eyes briefly met, and once again they looked away in embarrassment.

Just then, everyone jumped as a loud alarm emanated from Hiro's phone.

"5 already?" he said in wonder. "That means Baymax's armor is already done."

"5?" asked Stan in surprise. He looked out in the distance and saw indeed that it was already late afternoon. "Dang. We weren't even done yet. We still had a lot more to do. We're gonna have to leave it for now, I want to take Bob and his family around San Fran tonight."

"Aw jeez," muttered Hiro. "Sorry Stan. Didn't think Aunt Cass and I spent so much time-"

"Ah, don't sweat it," he waved dismissively. "We still got the rest of the week. But before we wrap up for today, there's at least one more thing I want you all to do…"

* * *

Cass's jaw dropped.

"Pretty cool, right?" grinned Hiro.

The Hamadas and Baymax were at their garage, with Hiro decked out in his purple armor, and Baymax in his fresh, gleaming red armor.

Cass spluttered for a few seconds before she finally said, "Do I even need to say anything? It speaks for itself!"

Hiro laughed, and checked the garage clock. "Alright, I think everyone else should be in their armor by now."

"You'll just fly over back to the mansion and meet up with them?" asked Cass.

Hiro nodded. "Still not sure what he wants us to do, but we'll see." Hiro ran outside, and Baymax and Cass followed. Soon, Hiro was mounted and magnetized onto Baymax's back.

"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Hiro.

Cass shook her head. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Need to unwind." She snapped her fingers in excitement. "Spicy wings and a movie when you get back?"

Hiro's eyes shone with anticipation. "Definitely."

"Come here…"

Hiro clambered down into Cass's outstretched arms. "Get that off for a second…" Cass muttered. Hiro complied and took off his helmet, just in time for Cass to kiss his forehead.

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Don't worry Aunt Cass, I will. 'sides, I got Baymax. Right Baymax?"

"Hello," said Baymax, waving in his usual motion. Hiro and Cass snorted. He just looked so silly doing his shtick while in the armor.

"Alright, gotta jet," said Hiro, remounting Baymax. At once, Baymax fired up his thrusters and rocketed away. Cass and Hiro continued waving to each other until they were out of each other's sights.

* * *

At the mansion, the jaws of Stan and the Parr family were hanging.

"Pretty cool, right?" grinned Hiro.

Stan closed his mouth and turned to the Parrs for any word, and Dash just simply said in wonder, "Awesome…"

Hiro laughed as he, Baymax and the gang stood in a single straight line, suited up. Stan had to admit, framed against the slowly-setting sun, they certainly looked impressive. He cleared his throat.

"Alright guys. So here's what I want you to do, just very basic stuff. I want you all to do a brief evening patrol around the city."

The gang stood at attention, and Fred asked "Together or separately?"

"Together." Stan replied. "People will undoubtedly remember you after what happened at Krei Tech and Odori Avenue."

"And if anything will happen?" asked Honey with concern.

"Then I'm afraid," admitted Stan. "You guys will have to wing it. I can't help you once things go from there. Just don't get your hopes up either way, nothing may happen after all.

The gang looked exchanged looks of uncertainty and nervousness, which prompted Helen to chime in.

"Hey, don't get all panicked. You guys have gotten this far, haven't you?"

"I guess," said an unconvinced Hiro. "Winging it's not really my style…"

"Then we'll see if tonight," continued Stan, "It's a style you can adapt to."

To Stan's surprise, he found the Parrs exchanging looks of concern, too. Before Stan could ask, Bob said. "Actually, I think perhaps it may be best if maybe we join in too."

"Why?" asked Stan. Before Bob could reply, Hiro cleared his throat, and he and the Parrs saw the gang coming out of a group huddle.

"Actually, Mr. Parr, I think Stan is right," said Hiro. "We're gonna have to learn how to this on our own someday, might as well be now."

"You sure?" asked Helen. The gang nodded, and so did Stan.

"Very well. So, how do you plan to go about it?"

In response, Hiro, Honey and GoGo clambered on top of Baymax, and after he took off for a bit, Wasabi and Fred hung onto his legs. Dash gave a very loud snort, prompting Violet to give a very disapproving look. Stan, Bob and Helen for their part kept straight faces, but were nonetheless amused.

"Um…" said Stan. "Well…"

GoGo huffed. "Do we really look that silly?"

"No, no!" said Stan. "Just that-er, I guess we can work on a more…convenient way of the six of you getting around without having to hang onto Baymax."

The gang gave murmurs of agreement, before Stan cleared his throat. "Alright you guys, let's show San Fransokyo what Big Hero 6 are made of!"

"Alright Baymax, let's fly!" yelled Hiro. At once, Baymax took off and rocketed away, leaving Stan and the Parrs behind as the afternoon rolled into evening.

* * *

Piled on top (and hanging off) of Baymax, Big Hero 6 flew amidst the San Fransokyo skyline, observing and keeping a lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

"Y'know," yelled Wasabi, hanging off of Baymax's leg, "We really need a better way to get around!"

"And a less ridiculous way, too" added GoGo. Hiro looked down, and indeed there were some folks down below pointing up at them. Some were amazed, while others were laughing. Hiro couldn't blame them; they were a multicolored bunch flying on top (and hanging off) of a red robot, and one of them looked like a movie monster.

"We'll figure something out," agreed Hiro. As the sun continued setting and the team flew around for another hour, everyone started to get bored and tired.

"Nothing yet, Baymax?" Hiro groaned. Honey was fiddling with her purse, GoGo started to look annoyed with nothing but the same view, Fred had actually fallen asleep, and Wasabi had long since stopped panicking about his mild Acrophobia.

"Negative, Hiro," said Baymax. "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." GoGo and Honey sighed. By now, a lot of the buildings and ads of San Fransokyo were lit and shining against the dark backdrop of the night sky.

"Well," began Hiro, trying to sound optimistic, "Stan said that this might happen." The others half-heartedly nodded and shrugged.

"Call it a day?"

Fred's loud snore seemed to speak for everyone. "Alright. Baymax, let's go home."

No sooner did they turn around though that a loud _*PING*_ emitted from Baymax's sensors.

"Unusual activity detected five miles from our current position."

Everyone snapped at attention, and even Fred was jolted awake.

"What is it bud?" asked Hiro quickly. He activated his helmet's HUD to sync with Baymax's.

"Runaway cable car down an incline street. Around 10 passengers, one a child, inside the car. Cause unknown."

GoGo, whose helmet (like the others) didn't have the same advanced scanning capabilities as Hiro and Baymax, kept an eye out on the ground as they flew closer. Finally, she yelled "THERE!" and everyone looked.

The runaway cable car was careening down one of San Fran's signature hilly streets. Judging from the sparks that flew from the wheels and the tracks, something must have happened to the brakes. To make matters worse, the cable car was approaching a junction track, leading to a possible derailment. It was then that Honey gave a gasp of horror and pointed further along to where the cable car was heading. There was a traffic jam that was blocking both tracks. Even if the cable car managed to stay on the tracks, it would still crash. The gang heard screams as people got out of the cars stuck in traffic.

The gang all looked to Hiro, and the younger boy looked utterly flummoxed. He wished Mr. Incredible was here, at least he knew what to do. All Hiro could think of was Baymax using his strength to stop the trolley, but judging from its speed, it looked like that might not be enough.

"I-I" Hiro hesitated, and repeated what was on his mind, looking guilty and apologetic. Mr. Incredible was right. He should have brought him for help, but it was too late to call him now.

Just then, GoGo spoke up. "Hiro, fly us down closer to the ground!"

"But why-"

"JUST DO IT!" she yelled. Hiro immediately obliged, and no sooner did they fly low that GoGo leapt off of Baymax and zoomed away, past the trolley.

Hiro hastily opened their communications channel. "Yellow! Where are you-?!"

"Green, Blue, Pink!" she interrupted, ignoring Hiro's protests. "Meet me here."

Wasabi, Fred and Honey looked confused, but Fred, having been on the receiving end of GoGo's physical punishment often, knew that time was off the essence. He quickly adjusted his monster mask and likewise let go of Baymax's leg to run and meet with GoGo. Wasabi and Honey nodded and also leapt from their positions, acknowledging through the comm that they were on their way.

"Purple, you and Red can handle the cable car. I have an idea of what we can do down here."

Hiro tried to protest that they needed more time to think of what to do, but GoGo quickly cut him off again.

"Purple! We're a team, you are this team's leader, but you don't have to this alone! Just trust us! We're running out of time!"

Hiro knew that she was right, but he couldn't help but want to argue. He was so used to planning ahead, preparing for many kinds of possibilities and scenarios in many of his own projects. On-the-fly thinking wasn't his style, and he wished more than ever that Mr. Incredible was here, giving advice and plans like what happened at Odori Avenue.

"PURPLE!" GoGo bellowed. Hiro gasped and winced. GoGo's voice softened. "Purple. We believe in you. Just trust us. Please."

There was just a second's pause, but in another time, probably for some dramatic effect, it would've been a few seconds longer.

"OK." Hiro finally said. He blew out a breath, cleared his throat, straightened, and set his sights on the runaway trolley. "Good luck. Channels are open."

"Let's go, Red!"

Baymax acknowledged his temporary codename and fired all thrusters downhill. He rocketed past the trolley to briefly glance at the people inside. Everyone was screaming, crying and/or panicking. The child that Baymax picked up on sensors, a blond-haired preteen in a teal-green jersey, looked positively fearful.

"Hang on!" Hiro yelled. "We're here to help!" Over the comm, he heard the others yelling and talking to each other, but he ignored them and spoke to Baymax.

"Red, drop me on the roof of the cable car!" Taking a deep breath, he leapt off of Baymax and onto the roof. His magnetized gloves and boots let him stick onto the metallic roof casing, and he observed what was coming up in front of him.

They were cutting it very close. As the cable car drew ever closer to disaster, he finally saw what the rest of his teammates were up to: No doubt thanks to Honey Lemon, two gigantic piles of pink blobs were acting as barriers against the traffic jam blocking the rail lines and set right onto the junction line. He could see Wasabi cutting bits and pieces apart and giving them to Fred, who was breathing fire against them. GoGo was equally speeding to and away from Honey, setting up the blobs.

"Red! Red!" Hiro shouted quickly. "Get in front of the cable car!"

At once, Baymax flew at the front and pushed with all his might.

"Hang on!" Hiro repeated, and inside the cable car, everyone did just that. Within seconds, the cable car finally started to slow down. Just then, there was a large buckle as the cable car derailed. Despite this, all their efforts paid off, and Hiro signed with relief before his face was engulfed by pink goo.

* * *

Aside from a few cuts and bruises, none of the passengers were seriously hurt. Big Hero 6 in the meantime was completely winded and observing the aftermath. As traffic enforcers marshaled the cars away, ambulances and medical teams arrived to provide first aid to the passengers.

"Hold still…" Honey muttered. Hiro finally got Baymax's last bit of arm plating off of him so that he could work his healing magic on other passengers that were not picked up by the ambulances. Honey in the meantime was armed with a small pipette containing the necessary solution to dissolve the pink goo from the streets, and the team.

By this point, there was only one passenger left that needed to be healed: the blond-haired preteen girl. She was searching for an ambulance, but no one could be spared. So, Hiro waved and called her over. As she drew closer to the team, she felt slightly fearful and looked hesitantly at Baymax.

"Don't worry," laughed Hiro. "He won't bite."

"I do not bite," repeated Baymax. "I do not even have teeth, or any compulsion to eat. I am a robot, and a health care companion."

He waved his hands in a circular motion. "Hello."

Hiro chuckled, and that was enough to soothe the girl's fears. As she was being scanned by Baymax and being treated for her minor injuries, the events of the past few minutes finally caught up with her, her fear went into overload, and she started hyperventilating. In response, the heart scanner on Baymax's chest screen started beeping rapidly, and Baymax immediately sprayed his relaxant gas.

After a few seconds, she calmed down, and started crying.

Hiro looked alarmed and flustered. "Are-are you OK? Does anything else still hurt?"

"I…" the girl sobbed. "I could've died. It was just a normal day for me, another hockey game…we were about to get on the cable car, when it suddenly happened, and my parents were left behind…" She shivered.

Hiro could only look on at a loss of words. At once, Baymax started hugging the girl, and she hugged back in return before he broke out of Baymax's embrace and immediately did the same to Hiro.

"N-no, it's OK, it was nothing…" Hiro stammered, trying to politely push her away. Just then, the girl's attention was drawn to a voice.

"M-mom?!" she cried. She broke away from Hiro and ran to find her. Big Hero 6 looked at each other for a few seconds before they followed her. As they did, the crowd gave a wide berth.

The girl finally found her mother and father, and she ran up to them crying with happiness.

"RILEY!" exclaimed the mother as she collapsed and embraced her daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"How did it happen?" demanded the father. "How did you survive?"

Riley wordlessly pointed to Hiro and the gang, and except for the sirens of police cars and ambulances, the entire scene went quiet. The gang exchanged sideways glances at each other nervously as Hiro hurriedly reattached Baymax's arms.

"Let's get out of here…" Hiro muttered over the comm. The others nodded and they hastily clambered onto Baymax. As the healthcare robot took off, Riley broke out of her mother's embrace.

"Wait!" she yelled, waving. Hiro hesitatingly ordered Baymax to descend slightly. Riley's father stepped forward.

"Are you that same group from what happened at Krei Tech last week?" he asked. As Hiro and the gang nodded, there was a mild eruption of muttering from the crowd, remembering what happened. The amount of stares just made the gang even more uncomfortable, and Hiro was just about to order Baymax to take off when Riley ran up to her dad.

"Who are you?"

Hiro and the gang stared at the wide-eyed preteen. This was it. He exchanged glances with the gang…The gang. His friends. His team. After today, this would be the point of no return. They were all in this together.

Hiro exhaled and proclaimed, with as much courage and pride as he could:

"We're Big Hero 6!"

Riley mutedly repeated the name. Riley's mother stepped up as well now to be with her husband and daughter. And with that, Hiro nodded and ordered Baymax to lift off. Honey and Fred also waved goodbye. As they took off, they saw that Riley's parents were clapping, and a few more scattered claps started. As they turned and flew back to the Lebur mansion, Big Hero 6 distinctly heard the entire crowd applause and cheer.

In the air, Hiro blew out a breath with relief. Wordlessly, Honey and GoGo patted Hiro's back as the dangling Wasabi and Fred gave their thumbs up. Hiro finally took a glance at Baymax, and the boy and his robot just exchanged a simple nod.

It was enough. It was enough for Big Hero 6.

* * *

By this time of night, SFIT was normally closed to tourists, but it was still open to students who lived both on and off campus. So it was that before Honey, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred went back to their homes, they made a quick detour.

Flowers in hand, they approached the site where the building in honor of their dear, departed friend was going to be erected. After the fire that destroyed the original exhibition hall, the ruins were cordoned off and untouched, a grim reminder of that day. The four saw that a few small construction vehicles were already standing by on the side, indicating that the decision to start anew must've been fairly recent.

The four knelt down and laid the flowers onto the sign with Tadashi's name on it. There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before Fred finally stepped forward. Drawing upon his knowledge of comic book heroic diatribes, he began to give a speech to Tadashi, how his death would not be in vain, how they shall always honor Tadashi by their actions, how they see everything that Tadashi was in the young Hiro, how the gang is now even closer, how his spirit shall transcend time and space, and by the time Fred got into how Tadashi's spirit shall encompass every single room of the new building, Honey, Wasabi and GoGo wondered _how _Fred could say this stuff with utter sincerity?

As Fred continued his speechifying, GoGo rolled up her sleeve in preparation for her usual conk on the head, but she felt a tug on her shoulder. Honey held her back with a sad smile as she stepped forward and put her other hand on Fred's shoulder. Fred tensed and ceased as he returned her sad smile and stepped back to allow the others to give their own tributes.

Wasabi was next, and though they were words they already heard, hearing and speaking them again didn't make it any easier. Wasabi was the one among their group who gave a eulogy at Tadashi's funeral, and at that time he had immense difficulty saying what he'd written that it took a lot out of him to finish. Now however, he repeated his words with full confidence. He reminisced how he met Tadashi, and that in turn led him to meeting GoGo, Honey and Fred. Though they had different majors, they occasionally had classes where they crossed paths. Wasabi remembered how the four would often either hang out at the lab or chill at any number of restos, cafes, and bars. Finally, whereas he finished his eulogy with tears and a broken voice before, now he finished it with a look of calm content.

Honey was next, and she started off by thanking Tadashi for some of the times he helped in her chemical experiments, whether it was stopping her before she deliberately entered the wrong chemical, or offering to be a guinea pig of sorts when it came to (non-lethal) projects involving chemicals. Honey sighed and wished that that he was still alive to see the kind of person that Hiro has become and will be, now that he's turned their group into something much bigger. With a final promise that she'll take care of Hiro, Honey took out a framed photo of the gang. It was taken during Tadashi's birthday a few years back in front of the Lucky Cat, and Honey set it right next to the flowers.

No sooner was the photo set down however that the announcement of the campus's closure for the night rang over the various loudspeakers. The gang quickly gathered up the flowers save a few, and started rushing out to get to Wasabi's van. GoGo however stayed behind, promising she'll only be a few seconds. In her typical fashion, all she did was clasp onto the sign tightly, said a simple "Thank you," before she quickly vacated the campus.

* * *

From the hotel room, Stan stared at the night skyline.

"You've certainly picked a good place to stay while you're here, you two."

Bob and Helen smiled as they watched Stan pacing in front of the window.

"Good view of the city from here," he noted, before the three Supers sat down at the dining table. Though it was just shortly after 9pm, Violet and Dash were already asleep and exhausted by today's session. Jack-Jack was of course already asleep too.

"I presume," continued Stan, "That you've heard of what happened?"

Bob nodded. "Some of the TVs were showing the news bits in the lobby, and random folks there were also discussing it."

"According to the kids, though," Helen added, "It doesn't seem to be spreading on the social networks yet."

"That's fine," said Stan dismissively. "I don't want Hiro and the others to feel overwhelmed by the pressure. They'll get used to it over time."

The three stared at the San Fran nighttime skyline before Stan asked "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well," started Helen, "We did come here for vacation after all. Certainly didn't expect to encounter you or everything we've seen these past two days."

"You still can, though," put in Stan. "While I train the gang, they'll most certainly be doing daily patrols, and can pick up the slack. You don't have to get yourselves involved."

Bob crossed his arms and sadly shook his head. "Unfortunately, I think we might." Stan raised an eyebrow at this as Helen stretched her arm out to reach her handbag and pulled out the police report.

Stan's face paled at the sight of the photo, and Helen grimly nodded. "The gang only knows about the involvement of this Yama person, but if he's league with Bomb Voyage…" she wondered. She stopped, and together with Stan looked at Bob. The infamous bomber man was among Bob's own Rogues Gallery after all.

"Voyage has always been unpredictable," Bob pondered. "You never knew where he was going to strike, what he was going to do, and what his motives were. Why he'd partner with Yama…who knows?"

Helen then spoke up. "Stan, you know as well as we do that they're all a bunch of good kids. They're smart, dedicated, and willing to bring this Yama in, but going up against Bomb Voyage too?"

Stan put down the report and thought it over. He never went up against Voyage personally, but he knew that Helen encountered him once or twice, and back in the old days, Bob would sometimes make small talk about how he went up against the French bomber, describing his unpredictability and slipperiness. Stan remembered how frustrating it was that even with his super-brain, he could never find the logic in his patterns.

"OK," he finally decided. "If that's what you really want..."

The couple nodded with gratitude. "We'll still be vacationing," said Helen, "But we'll keep our eyes and ears open and let you know if something will come up for Voyage."

"And if things get too dicey for us," Stan continued, "we'll let you know in return. Whether it's you two or your kids, if you're up to it, we'll definitely appreciate it."

"Just don't push them too hard though OK Excelsior?" laughed Bob. "If our kids with their powers struggled, I can't imagine what Big Hero 6 might go through."

Stan grinned, and promised to lighten up…a little bit.

After that, the topic shifted back to the days of nostalgia, the glory days of the Supers. Soon after, Stan walked out for a bit to buy some wine from a nearby store, and the rest of the night was spent with the three veterans drinking and reminiscing. They laughed at old tales, cried at those gone, and toasted plenty of times to each other, and to lost friends. Eventually, late into the night with a few empty bottles between them, the three came to a sobering realization: Counting Lucius, and unless there were still others around the world, they were last of the old guard, the last of the old Supers.

And yet, with Stan and Big Hero 6, and Bob &amp; Helen and their kids, they were far from done. If the old era was gone, it was up to them to guide the next generation into a new era.

* * *

"_Our city has twice now-"_

_Calling themselves "Big Hero 6-"_

"_-not available for comment."_

"_-in league with the famous Mr.-"_

"_-we'd do if that boy and his robot weren't there-"_

"_-no comment on these heroes of Krei Tech-"_

Cass leaned against the kitchen wall flipping through the channels while Hiro was downstairs in the café getting some sauce from its own kitchen. As she waited for the spicy wings to finish sizzling, Baymax was setting up a small table in front of the couch.

Hiro clambered up the stairs and called out "Got it!" Cass grinned as she took it and added the last touches to their dinner. Hiro grabbed the remote on the counter and plopped down onto the couch while Baymax similarly sat in the middle.

"I do not think it would be conducive to your studies and your health to watch a horror movie," said the robot. "You have classes scheduled tomorrow morning, and we have been through a most strenuous day. Any stress or nightmares brought about by this movie could be harmful to your psychosis."

Hiro laughed. "Lighten up, Baymax. You gotta learn to loosen yourself up sometimes." He straightened up as Cass put their plates on the table. "If it'll make you feel any better though bud, you can come with me to the school tomorrow and keep an eye out in case something goes wrong."

Baymax nodded. "I would like that. With everything that has happened and will happen, I require being a better healthcare companion."

Hiro gave a small fistbump. "Baymax," he said. "You're already a great healthcare companion."

Baymax just blinked in response and faced the TV. Whether or not he recognized Hiro's words, or he just simply didn't know what to say, no one knew except for Baymax. At this, Mochi leapt onto the couch, and Baymax started petting him.

"Aaaaaaalrighty!", sang Cass. She sat down and made sure they had everything for dinner. "You remember what channel _Dracula_ is supposed to be on?"

"Yep, just give me a moment…"

Hiro flipped through a few more channels and landed on the correct one. Suddenly he did a double take and flipped one station back to A113 News doing a live interview on the streets. And the one being interviewed was the young blond-haired girl, Riley.

"_That boy, his robot, his friends…Big Hero 6," _she started_. "They saved my life. Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I would just…" _she sniffed and brushed some tears from her eyes, her emotions an utter whirlwind.

"_I just want to say: Thank you."_

Hiro quickly shut off the TV, and Cass got up and looked at him with concern.

"Honey, are you OK?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah," he muttered. "I just-well-I…I guess I'll just have to get used to this, then. I just still have a hard time believing that I-we, saved those people, and saved that girl."

Cass gave a small sigh and kissed him on the forehead. "Well, whatever happens Hiro, just remember that I'll always be there for you." Hiro looked at her as she continued, "No matter what you do, whether succeeding in school or being a superhero, I'll always be proud of you. You've always been my hero, Hiro, and soon, the city may see you as theirs, too."

Hiro blinked for a few seconds, and then wordlessly hugged his aunt. And with that, as the two dug in and watched their movie, no further words were exchanged for the rest of the night.

* * *

In an undisclosed location in San Fransokyo, Yama's eyes narrowed as he watched the latest report on A113 News regarding a nighttime runaway cable car being rescued a purple-clad boy and his red flying robot. The anchors were just positively abuzz about the reappearance of the "Heroes of Krei Tech".

"Nice to see you again….Zero."

It wasn't long before Yama was released from prison shortly after the disastrous Bot fight. Despite charges of assault against a minor, he was able to be bailed out with no problems, mostly thanks to bribery. The loss of his Bot-fighting racket though was a big loss thanks to that kid. An announcement last week made by the San Fransokyo Sports Commission further put a dent in his profits. With the possibility of Bot-fighting becoming a legalized sport, the underground ring was soon going to be shut down.

Despite these problems, Yama couldn't help but feel glad. Things had become a little too comfortable for him after the mob operations normalized. His large girth that once made him feared almost made him comedic amongst his peers and fellow racketeers. The Bot-fight changes and the appearance of these heroes led by Zero made him feel so alive, and they motivated him to speed up his operations.

_And what better way to show my appreciation to him than by crushing everyone and everything he holds dear?_

The money obtained from the fire was going to help in acquiring further materials from overseas and other sources. He even made a few acquisitions from the company of a weapon's designer after his death (Rumored to have died in a plane crash), and was in the planning stages for a museum heist.

In the meantime, he needed to see just what he was going to be up against. He wasn't worried about Mr. Incredible and his lot; he put two- and-two together in regards to Voyage's old friend. So, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"You rang, boss?"

"I assume you heard the news."

"Yes, boss. It's only been a few hours, but the news is spreading. By tomorrow, everyone will know about the kid, his robot, and his candy-colored friends."

"Good, good," said a satisfied Yama. "That'll make it easier for us to observe and see the enemy. Have you and the others been able to keep up with what the kid was up to?"

"By your orders, boss. We have. We've been keeping track of the kid ever since the bot-fight; the warehouse, the pier, Krei Tech, Odori."

Yama grinned. His contact's group certainly did their jobs well.

"Well," he continued. "Time for a change. Listen carefully."

The contact (and two other voices) laughed.

"The Fujitas are assembled and ready."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, for now at least, this is where the story will stop. As was said, I've been having difficulties lately, and trying to write two stories at once doesn't really help matters. I would like to at least try writing on a semi-regular basis and that can't really be done with two stories. But I hope you've enjoyed **_**The Big and the Incredible**_** up to this point so far! Hope to see you all again, either in **_**Tangled Adventures in Arendelle**_**, or back here!**

**_Don't forget to read and review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my-story telling and give you a better story!_**


End file.
